


Blackened Hearts and Golden Smiles

by GhostlyGoddess2010



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, M/M, More plot than porn, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 79,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGoddess2010/pseuds/GhostlyGoddess2010
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke's break up 4 years prior, how will boys react to seeing each other again?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. In no way, shape, or form do I own anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke see each other for the first time since their breakup 4 years earlier.

*Sasuke*

 

I silently pulled my pants back on as I stood up.  This particular pair of jeans was my favorite as they seemed to match my personality.  Black, like my eyes, hair, and heart, which perfectly complemented my pale, almost ghastly complexion.  The tears over the knees and upper thighs also reminded me of my heart, though the jeans looked better that way.

I glanced to either side of myself, making sure my chin-length bangs were properly in place, framing my face.  Running a hand through the back of my short hair, I fixed the spikes that had been flattened in my previous activity.  I felt my mood lift slightly.  At least now I was presentable; sex hair was so undignified.  Feeling a heated gaze directed at my ass, I glanced behind me, now irritated.

Violet eyes stared back at me as I found myself looking at the man who had proudly referred to himself as “the sluttiest person in Sound City,” all throughout high school.  Back at home, he had an entire room dedicated to sex toys, and I knew that at least half of the student population had experienced it first hand.  That didn’t even include other schools, let alone faculty members.

Suigetsu was a pansexual with a small, lean frame, shoulder-length white hair, and one tooth on the right side of his mouth that stuck out, even when his mouth was closed.  This went highly unnoticed by most however; his mouth was always open, in more ways than one.

The two of us had been fucking each other since 10th grade, though I refused to whore myself out like he did.  If I needed release, it was just easier to go straight to one source.  He got the job done, and unless there was a heart-wrenching blond involved, that was all I ever needed.  No strings attached; I’d cut those a long time ago.

Unfortunately for me, Suigetsu- who had never been the relationship type- was willing to break his own rules for me.  He never failed to ask the dreaded question after every tryst, despite being fully aware of my reasons.

“Sasuke,” he shifted on his queen-sized waterbed, inching his way closer to me.  With the sheets riding low on his hips, making him look like a merman.  Scratch that.  Suigetsu’s a bitch; he looked like a mermaid.  “Let’s just go on one date,” he continued.  He looked up at me, eyes pleading.  “It could be fun!  We could still fuck, hell, we could fuck more!  In more places!”

I looked away, already itching to slit his throat.  At least that’d shut him up for once.  Silently staring holes through his bedroom door, I awaited his next move.

He took a deep breath and then sighed.  “You do know that you’re never going to see him again, right?  Why does it even matter?”

Wrong choice. I furiously stomped out of his room, pissed beyond words, loudly slamming the door behind me.

“I didn’t realize that fuck buddies could have lovers spats.  How did Mr. Majoring-In-Sex manage to piss you off a full week before classes have even started?”

The speaker, Juugo, was sitting on the comfortable, beige-colored sectional that was a part of the pre-furnished apartment that we lived in.  His bright fiery red contacts gleamed in the light as he eyed me suspiciously.  His short, spiky, red-almost orange- hair was a mess, a clear indication that he wasn’t planning on leaving his spot on the couch anytime soon.  He was tall and buff, built like a linebacker, which was ironic considering his disinterest in sports.  He was far more dedicated to his education, which was evident by the textbook sitting open in his lap.  His major, Zoology, an obvious fit as he studied for tests that had yet to exist.

I appreciated having Juugo around as the most tolerable of the group that I’d allowed to call themselves my friends.  He was also the most level-headed of the bunch, which helped me cope with the fact that I was stuck living with them.  Luckily, the person who sat at the opposite end of that spectrum was out at the moment.

Ignoring Juugo’s question I walked quickly out the door, desperately needing to go for a walk and get as far away from Suigetsu as possible before I hurt him.  Well, before I hurt him in a way that he wouldn’t enjoy.  The thought of that amused me.

As I walked, I kept my head down as colorful leaves danced around my feet.  I suddenly realized that i should have grabbed a jacket as a crisp breeze sent chills up my arms making my whole body shiver.  As I looked up, I noticed that the sun had already begun to set, painting the sky in various shades of pink and orange.  The orange tint reminded me that October was next month, as was his birthday.

Sighing, I stopped walking and looked back down at my feet.  I should have known that returning to Konoha would bring back memories of our time together.  It still hurt.  Even now, I could hear his laughter.

Turning to head back to the apartment, my eye caught the light’s reflection from a tuft of blond hair that shone like the sun itself.  I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the deep blue eyes and the golden smile that accompanied it, realizing exactly who I was looking at.

Naruto.

 

*Naruto*

 

Panting, I looked down at the sticky, sweaty mess that was now pooling on my stomach.  It fell perfectly in the center of the spiral tattoo that was circling around my navel, almost like a bullseye.

I’d gotten this particular tattoo to celebrate graduating from high school because that in and of itself was an incredible feat for me.  The only other tattoos I had were from 9th grade.  

The night before our freshman year in high school had begun, my best friend Kiba had gotten me blazed out of my mind to help heal my heart.  In our drug-induced state, we made the brilliant decision to get facial tattoos together, as if that wouldn’t get us into any trouble.  My face had three long, black whiskers on each cheek, which reminded me of my favorite animal, a fox.

 I reached up to wipe my bright blue eyes, small tears having formed in the corners of them.  I knew that my short, spiky, sunny blond hair was shining brightly against my permanently-tanned skin as my boyfriend of two years continued to stare at me, catching his breath.

Sai was thin and pale, with black eyes and matching hair.  His hair was short and straight with bangs on either side of his forehead that stopped just above his eyebrows, but never seemed to be on his face.  

To this day he was a constant reminder of the pain that I was trying to forget, but it wasn’t his fault and I didn’t blame him.  I really did love Sai and I wanted things to work out for us.  He’d always made me as happy as I could imagine myself being since high school had started, and I didn’t want to lose anyone else, not again.

“You know Naruto, your dick always looks so amazing.  How lucky am I?”

I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.  Sai had a knack for saying some really weird and creepy shit and it always made me feel awkward.  Even after two years I still wasn’t used to this.

“Uh, Sai, why don’t we go ahead and get cleaned up and dressed.  Isn’t there something that you’d like to do on campus before classes start up?” I asked, feeling bored.

“I’d really rather just stay here and play with you all day, but if you’re looking for something else to do, we can always tour the campus.  We’re going to have to learn the layout eventually, we might as well start learning it now.”

“That’s a good idea,” I said, reaching for tissues to wipe the mess off of my stomach.  Standing up to get out of bed, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

“We should really learn where the art studio is first.  As art majors, we will be spending a lot of our time there.”

“Yeah,” I replied, “that should be our first stop.”  I quickly showered off before Sai could offer to join me.  As much as I loved the guy, his thirst for sex was insatiable, and our sex life had always left me feeling kind of...empty.  Sure I always enjoyed it, but it left me emotionally drained and borderline depressed.  I managed to find ways to get over it shortly afterwards though.  After all, isn’t that what friends are for?

By the time I got out of the shower, Sai was already completely dressed and waiting on me.  I pulled on an orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged my form, but weren’t too tight.  “Alright,” I was ready now, “let’s go check out the artitorium.”

“Art studio,” Sai corrected.

“I like artitorium,” I smiled as I opened the door for him to walk through.  As we entered the living room, our roommates were sitting on the couch having a debate about what it meant to be a college student.

Sakura, the only girl in our group, and my best friend since kindergarten, was arguing that college was about taking your education seriously.  She had always been a bit of a bookworm.  Her teal eyes shone with determination, as her chin-length pink hair flipped around as she spoke excitedly.  “College is all about getting a better education, so that you can get a better job and improve society as a whole.  It’s more of a universal than a personal benefit.”

Kiba was my other best friend.  We had been best friends since middle school.  His short, spiky, brown hair stood up in all directions, his black, narrow eyes full of amusement as he spoke with conviction.  His facial tattoos, were red and triangular in shape, with the points facing downward.  He had one on each cheek.  “I’m telling you, Sakura, college is about living your life to the fullest before you’re forced to be boring until you die.  That’s why I’ll always live by my 3 Bs of college: boobs, booze, and bongs.”

Just walking into that conversation had already improved my mood.  “Guys, lighten up,” I laughed.  “Why can’t college be about both of those things?”

They each looked at each other like I was crazy, before sighing and dropping their debate altogether; for now anyway.  

“What are you guys up to?”  Sakura asked, noticing that we were about to leave.

“Gonna go check out the art building, so we’ll know where to go for classes.  You guys wanna come?” I offered.

“Can’t man.  Gotta go gather up my resources.  Three Bs of college won’t supply themselves.  May sound dumb now, but you’ll want the hook up later, and I’ll be here for your convenience,” he smiled, full of pride and amusement.

“Neither can I,” Sakura started, “I really should stop by the bookstore now before the lines get too horrendous.  If you like I can pick up your books for you, while I’m there.”

“We can just swing by later,” Sai suggested.  “Thanks anyway Sakura.”

Sakura nodded as I waved at my two besties before leaving the apartment.  “See you guys later,” I called after them.  They both smiled and nodded in response.

Sai grabbed my hand as he led me to toward the art studio.  Konoha University really had a pretty campus.  Sai babbled on about different art media while I took in the way the campus looked while it was drenched in sunlight.  I really didn’t share Sai’s passion for art, but I’d needed to choose a major, and Sai said he’d help if we majored art together.  If I found something else that caught my eye, I could always change my major later.

I laughed lightheartedly at Sai’s detailed description of different art forms before stopping abruptly to pick up a penny off the ground.  Sai smiled at me, shaking his head.  “It was heads up!” I exclaimed.  Like I’d ever give up the chance for good luck.

Sai, however, had already stopped looking at me, his smile already gone.  “Someone’s looking at us,” he said quietly.  I turned in the direction he was looking and felt my heart all but stop in my chest as familiar black eyes bore straight into mine.  At that moment, I couldn’t help but call out.

“Sasuke!”


	2. Kindergarten: Team 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke start school and get teamed up with Sakura.

*Sasuke*

 

Looking out the window as I sat in the corner of the classroom, I could feel many sets of eyes on me.  It was making me uncomfortable, so I decided to focus my attention on the scenery that lie just beyond the window to my left.

It was an impossibly sunny day; so bright that it was making my eyes hurt and giving me a headache.  This was still better than the alternative, however; at least I could manage the headache.  

My first day of kindergarten was, so far, not going well for me.  Up until this morning, I had been somewhat excited at the prospect of attending a school.  Maybe I’d even be at the top of my class like my nii-san Itachi.  Unfortunately, it wasn’t until this morning that I’d realized that other people would also be attending said school.

As an Uchiha, I was antisocial by nature.  No one in my family had ever expressed any need or desire to interact with those not of Uchiha lineage to my knowledge, and it didn’t seem as though that would be happening any time soon.  For this purpose, I believed, my parents had told me not to worry about the other kids in my class, but that didn’t make me feel any better.  It certainly had done nothing to quell the stares that were still so focused on me.

Someone sat down next to me and although I tried to ignore them, my curiosity was piqued.  I discreetly glanced at my new neighbor through the corners of my eyes and had to look away immediately to keep myself from staring.  With bright, blonde, spiky hair and shimmering eyes that were deeper than the ocean, he shone brighter than the sun, even on a day like this.  His smile was so wide and filled with emotion that I would have smiled myself if I wasn’t an Uchiha.

He tapped me on the shoulder and I almost jumped from the sudden contact.  Turning away from the window, I looked toward him with my eyebrows raised, awaiting an explanation as to why he thought he could touch me.  He kept his radiant smile on his face as he stuck out his hand for a shake.  “I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” he exclaimed.  “Nice to meet ya!”

I looked down at his outstretched hand and scoffed, keeping my head down to hide my blush.  Something about the unexpected gesture brought on an emotion that I couldn’t name or deal with at the moment, so I pushed the thought aside.  “Loser,” I grumbled and turned back toward the window.

In my peripheral, I saw him deflate as he dropped his hand, the smile falling from his face.  For a brief moment, it made my heart sink, but I focused my energy on regaining my composure as thoughts of regret vanished from my mind.   

“Whatever, bastard,” he mumbled under his breath and I tensed.  He was moving around and I was sure he was about to get in my face to start trouble.  Thankfully, the teacher, Iruka, chose that moment to walk in and I allowed myself to relax a bit.

“Alright everyone, settle down,” he said to the noisy room.  Everyone was talking and laughing and I hadn’t even noticed in the midst of my internal struggle.  Even the staring had seemed to cease, which was a welcome surprise.

“Welcome to Konoha Elementary,” he began his introductory speech.  “My name is Iruka and I’ll be your teacher for your entire kindergarten year.”  Iruka had tan skin and dark brown hair pulled up into a short ponytail.  His eyes were black, like mine, and he had a scar that crossed over his nose and spanned the same distance as his eyes.  “Most of you will live in Konoha at least until you graduate from high school.  Since this is the case, that also means that you will be sharing classes with a lot of the same people,” he motioned to the class as whole to illustrate his point.  

“That being said,” he continued to what I hoped would be his point, “I have decided to put you in groups of 3.  These groups will be numbered 1-10 and will be your team for the rest of the year.”

At this I felt my heart rate skyrocket.  It was one thing to have to be in a class with other people for a whole year, but to specifically be assigned a team?  I _really_ didn’t want this.  Iruka had started listing off names for the teams and I chose that moment to let my attention waver.  I looked back out the window, figuring that if my name was called, I would realize it.

Before too long, I did indeed hear my name, and it was far too soon for me.

“Team 7,” Iruka projected, “Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura, sit at that table by the window,” He finished, pointing to the table that I and the blond boy were already sitting.  How convenient.  At least I didn’t have to move.

A girl with pink, shoulder-length hair and teal eyes squealed excitedly and stood up.  Somehow I knew that I didn’t want to know what was going on in her head.  She came over to our table and sat in between the two of us.  The fact that she was even closer to me than he had been less than 10 minutes earlier made me even more uncomfortable.

As Iruka continued to place students into teams, the new addition to our table, Sakura, looked between me and Naruto, her gaze lingering on me.  I ignored her and went back to looking out the window, but Naruto looked at her as though an angel had descended straight from heaven just for him.  The thought irritated me, so I blocked it out.

“Now,” Iruka began after finishing our team assignments, “I want you to introduce yourselves to each other.  Not only will you be working with your teammates for the rest of the year, but you will likely have classes with them from now until you graduate.  Consider them as though they are your family or best friends.”

Best friends?  I’d yet to have any friends, as I was constantly reassured by my parents that family came before everything else.  I looked over at the other two, refusing to be the first to speak.  Naruto’s smile was back and for the second time that day, I almost smiled myself.  I had a feeling that I knew _exactly_ how this was going to play out.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” I couldn’t help the smirk that graced my lips, because this kid was just so predictable.  “I really like ramen and I want to be an ambassador to another country one day!”

“Do you even know what an ambassador _is_ , Dobe?”  I couldn’t help myself.  This was far too easy, far too amusing, and I was far too lost in whatever it was that he stirred up in me.  

Sakura, who had been staring at me with a goofy smile on her face, let her smile drop as she crossed her arms.  “Don’t you think that’s a little mean?  I mean, he’s going to be our teammate from now on.  We should all get along; we’re supposed to be friends after all.”  At this, Naruto stuck his tongue out at me like he’d won some epic battle.  I could not believe this was _actually_ happening.  I rolled my eyes as she looked away, knowing that with these two, I’d have my hands full.

“Anyway,” she started up again.  “My name is Haruno Sakura and I really like reading and learning new things.”  Well, at least there was one thing I could tolerate about her.

The two looked at me expectantly and I sighed in defeat.  “I’m Uchiha Sasuke,” I began, “and I like going for walks.”  They both nodded in acknowledgment and I looked down at my lap.

“So,” Sakura began, “Naruto and Sasuke, huh?  I have a feeling we’re going to have a really great year!” She finished off her statement with an excited smile.  Despite what she’s said, I knew that without a doubt this year would be a challenging one.  I couldn’t wait for it to be over.

 

*Naruto*

 

I walked into the classroom, excitedly, ready to make all kinds of friends and start my very first day of school the right way.  I saw an open seat next to a boy with black hair that was spiked in the back and decided to sit by him.

As I sat down, I chose the seat furthest away from him so that I wouldn’t be too close.  Leaving the single chair in between us felt comfortable; we were still sitting together, but we weren’t practically on top of each other.

I looked around the room full of other kids, hoping that I’d know them all by the end of the year.  I was quickly distracted by the beautiful girl with shoulder-length pink hair and teal eyes who was sitting right behind me.  I instantly decided that she would be my girlfriend and one day we’d get married and live happily ever after.

She was talking to her friend that was sitting right next her.  “Ino,” she giggled at the blonde girl who was talking and gesturing wildly.  Her friend, Ino, had long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail, with shoulder-length bangs on the right side of her face.  The bottom of her ponytail reached her hips and her teal eyes matched the other girl’s.  She was pale with a very thin waist and rivaled the pink-haired girl in beauty.

Both the girls kept looking at the boy next to me and they talked and giggled, and I looked at him again.  He was pale and had sharp features and his black hair stood out against his skin.  If he was a girl, he would have been beautiful.  All the girls in the room seemed to be staring at him and I already understood why.  I felt my cheeks grow warm as I blushed, believing it was jealously.

Reminding myself that I wanted to make friends, I mustered up the courage to greet the boy sitting next to me.  I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me as if he was annoyed.  I smiled at him and stuck out my hand. “I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” I began.  “Nice to meet ya!”

The boy looked at me like I’d taken his favorite stuffed animal from him and refused to give it back.  “Loser,” he said, turning to look out the window again.  My heart sunk as I felt my smile disappear from my face.  Did I do something wrong?

Offended, I snapped back at him, because I really didn’t know what else to do.  “Whatever, bastard,” I said right before the teacher walked in.

The teacher started talking and I wasn’t really paying that much attention.  He said his name was Iruka, then something about teams and started calling out names.  I couldn’t help but look behind me from time to time, trying to pin a name to the pink-haired girl’s face.

Eventually, he called my name- along with two others- for Team 7.  

“Team 7,” he said, interrupting my glance at the girl, “Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura, sit at that table by the window.”  He pointed to the table that I was already sitting at and I started to look around for my new friends.

The girl behind me started squealing and I turned around to see her standing to switch tables.  So her name was Sakura, huh?  I noticed no one else standing and the boy next to me continued to look out the window, so I could only assume that he was Uchiha Sasuke.

So, my team consisted of the girl I wanted to marry and the jerk who blew me off already?  At least I had Sakura on my team, I thought, admiring her beauty as she sat in between me and Sasuke.  This was definitely going to be an interesting year.


	3. 1st Grade: Itachi And Shisui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Introduces Naruto and Sakura to his brother and cousin.

*Sasuke*

 

The three of us sat on the playground, waiting for our families to pick us up.  Naruto and Sakura were on the swings as I stood off to the side, leaning against a tree.  We were now in 1st grade and Team 7 was still very much a part of our lives.

When Iruka had told us the prior year that we’d be together until we graduated, I’d thought he was exaggerating.  Our first grade and kindergarten classes were _identical_.  It seemed as though this was typical for Konoha Elementary; such was the fate of a small school.  We’d come to realize that we would all be together until at least middle school.

In addition to sharing classes with the same pests year after year, apparently Iruka had gone to the school board a few years earlier and proposed that we be kept in our teams all throughout our elementary years.  They had wholeheartedly embraced this plan on the pretense that it would help us establish ourselves and our comfort level, as well as increase our productivity.  Team 7 officially had a major role in my life and I wasn’t sure how I felt about it.

Naruto jumped off the swing he was on and landed face-first in the sand.  I smirked as a means of hiding my laugh.  Something about having Naruto around all the time had made me feel more comfortable.  I was still unsure of how to deal with it.

“You’re an idiot,” I said, intentionally irritating him.  Being comfortable around Naruto had led me to constantly teasing him, but only him.  Something about bating him amused me, almost making me feel complete, which was a scary thought, so I ignored it.

He stood up to get in my face and my smirk remained.  I would never get enough of this.  “Listen here, bastard,” he said, raising his voice, only to be interrupted by Sakura.

“Knock it off you two, all you ever do is fight,” I hated it when she interfered.

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto blushed, getting excited from the attention of his crush.  “Don’t worry about us, me and Sasuke-teme just pick on each other because we’re friends!”  He was smiling trying to reassure her, but I knew she wasn’t convinced.

“Naruto,” she sighed, “you really need to stop reacting to him.  He’s _trying_ to annoy you because he wants you to respond.”  Okay, what?  Who did she think she was?  I’d long since dropped my smirk and my face had fallen into a familiar scowl.

“And Sasuke,” she began, turning to me, “you need to be nicer to Naruto, he didn’t do anything to deserve you picking on him all the time.”  I ignored her, because honestly, what did she know anyway?  She was no one to tell me how to live my life.  In an effort to maybe lighten up the mood and express her own sentiments, she continued.  “If you really want someone to pick on so badly, you could focus on me.  I wouldn’t mind the extra attention, and I can handle anything you and Naruto can!”

Sometimes I felt bad for Sakura, in the most mild sense of pity.  Her crush wasn’t unique-I was well aware of all the attention I was paid when my back was turned-and almost nothing about her was.  She really cared about our team, though.  She never put Naruto down for his crush on her, and even tried to defend him from me, of all people.  I knew she meant well, and I’m sure Naruto was aware of this as well, but, I didn’t have feelings for her, not like that anyway.  Here she was, even almost asking to be one of the guys.  She was something else, but she would never be the same as Naruto, which automatically knocked her down a peg in my book.

Our team’s love triangle was one of the most annoying things in my life at the moment.  Naruto was crazy about Sakura, who was all over me, who was emotionally unavailable.  Honestly though, Naruto was my favorite person in our class, not that I’d _ever_ admit that out loud, so it kind of completed our dynamic, only without the crush and obsession.

I rolled my eyes, as I looked at her, ready to make my point.  “Look, Sakura, I’m just keeping him humble.  We can’t have the class clown get too cocky, now can we?”  At this Naruto was in my face again and Sakura sighed and shook her head, defeated.

“I’m not the-,” Naruto was abruptly cut off by my brother and cousin.

“Sasuke,” Itachi interrupted, flipping his long, black ponytail behind him, “you seem to be making a lot of friends.”  Itachi lived for the glares I sent him and I never understood why.

I looked between he and Shisui, whose shaggy, black hair was kept relatively short.  Shisui was smiling down at me in a way that reminded me of the idiotic blond who called himself my teammate.

It was embarrassing how long it took me to realize that I should introduce them, so I feigned disinterest.  Sighing, I tried to make the introductions as quick as possible.  “Naruto, Sakura, these are my older brother, Itachi, and adopted cousin, Shisui.  Itachi, Shisui, these are my teammates, Naruto and Sakura.  Can we go now?”

Nii-san raised his eyebrows at me, suggesting that there should be more to my introduction, but I didn’t care.  Shisui just laughed and elbowed Itachi in the side.

“Alright, Sasuke,” Shisui suggested, “let’s get you home.”

I said my goodbyes to the other two, taking one final look at Naruto before turning to leave.  He looked sad, almost depressed even.  I refused to admit that my feelings mirrored the look of abandonment he wore on his face.  We would see each other tomorrow anyway, so there was nothing to be sad about.

 

*Naruto*

 

My life was absolutely perfect.  I was on the swings with my future wife, while my best friend and arch-nemesis stood off to the side watching us.  How could it get better than this?

I was so excited when we learned that Team 7 would be intact until at least 6th grade.  Sasuke and Sakura were the most important people in my life right now, so I couldn’t have been happier.

I jumped off the swing, trying to impress Sakura with how far I could jump,but ended up flat on my face.  Okay, so that put a bit of a damper on my mood, but not as much as Sasuke did.

“You’re an idiot,” he said to me, like the asshole he was.  I guess the Uchiha never fell down or messed up at all.  Honestly, I should have figured that much.

I couldn’t let him get the better of me, so I stood up and got in his face.  He was _not_ going to win this one.  “Listen here, bastard,” I was ready to start laying into him, but Sakura, probably overcome with her love for me, stopped us.

“Knock it off you two, all you ever do is fight,” she was so pretty when she lectured us.  

“Sakura-chan!” She looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and I melted.  I loved it when she paid attention to me, so I tried to make the most of it.   “Don’t worry about us, me and Sasuke-teme just pick on each other because we’re friends!”  I was smiling, hoping she would understand that that’s just how we were with each other.

“Naruto,” she would make a great mother, “you really need to stop reacting to him.  He’s _trying_ to annoy you because he wants you to respond.”  I mean really, since when was she my mother?  Then she turned to Sasuke, to impersonate his mom too.

I stopped paying attention when she was talking to Sasuke.  Sakura was always all over Sasuke and I had begun to tune it all out, because it bothered me.  She started smiling and giggling, so I could only assume that she was flirting with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, which meant that he was about to say something, so I decided to start listening again.  “Look, Sakura, I’m just keeping him humble.  We can’t have the class clown get too cocky, now can we?”  Okay, he really wants to fight me.  Before I realized it I was in his face again.

“I’m not the-,” I argued, but I was interrupted by someone who looked a lot like Sasuke.

“Sasuke,” the other bastard taunted him, “you seem to be making a lot of friends.”

I stared at this Sasuke look-alike, confused.  He had black hair and eyes, just like Sasuke’s, with the pale skin to match, and even his bangs fell around his face the same way.  His hair _was_ longer, though, something I noticed when he flipped his hip-length ponytail behind him.  He was probably a whole foot taller than my bastard teammate.

There was another boy with him, who was probably even older than he was.  This other boy was slightly taller than the first, with short, black, shaggy hair, black eyes to match, and his skin tone was similar to the other two.  The main difference between he and the others was the smile he wore on his face; it was a sincere smile that probably drove Sasuke nuts.

“Naruto, Sakura,” I guess that Sasuke decided to introduce us, “ these are my older brother, Itachi, and adopted cousin, Shisui.  Itachi, Shisui, these are my teammates, Naruto and Sakura.  Can we go now?”

Itachi raised his eyebrows at Sasuke.  Of course they were brothers, even their facial expressions were the same.  So Shisui was adopted?  That explained the smile; no pure blood Uchiha would ever smile like _that_.

It took a minute before I realized the last part of what Sasuke had said.  They were leaving already.  I felt my face fall, but I couldn’t do anything to stop it.  I thoroughly enjoyed every moment I spent with Sasuke, and watching him leave always made me sad.  

He looked back at me one last time with a blank face and I knew that there was no way he cared at all.  Sasuke was the epitome of apathy.  “Oh well,” I thought to myself, “at least I’ll get to see him tomorrow.”


	4. 2nd Grade: Team 7's Love Traingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trip to Naruto's house, Team 7's members struggle with their crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of people standing up for what they believe in, I'm uploading 2 chapters this week!

*Sasuke*

 

This was getting ridiculous.  I’d gone to Itachi for help and he only mocked me.  Even Naruto’s adoptive mother, Tsunade, seemed well aware of what was going on.  My moronic teammates remained-thankfully- out of the loop.  I was getting tired of this whole situation we’d gotten ourselves into and it was getting worse daily.  

Just recently I’d come to terms with the fact that I had a crush; a crush on Naruto.  Naruto, my very male, very idiotic friend/rival/teammate/personal punching bag that I never actually punched. I wasn’t sure what I did to end up crushing on the dunce of the class, but here I was, and I couldn’t get enough of him.

When I talked to Itachi, he simply smirked at me.  “Does my Otouto have a crush on a certain blond teammate of his?”  He loved teasing me almost as much as I loved doing it to Naruto.

His reaction pissed me off so I’d responded just as menacingly.  “Only if you have a crush on Shisui,” I turned and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me.  I didn’t even get to see his face, but at the moment, I hadn’t cared.

That incident was enough to piss me off for life, but there were more.  One day after school, me and Sakura had gone over to his house to work on a project together.  While we were there, his adoptive parents seemed very interested in us.

At the dinner table, Jiraiya, his dad, wouldn’t shut up about Naruto marrying Sakura one day.   Honestly, the moron probably went home and talked about it all the time.  The man had long, white, messy hair, and tan skin darker than Naruto’s.   He was annoying enough that I’m sure I was wearing a scowl on my face.  His mom, Tsunade, seemed to pick up on it.  She kept looking over at me, and it wasn’t until she caught me alone in the living room that I understood why.

_“What a dramatic team you bunch are,” she’d started up the conversation with me.  The woman was pale, almost resembling Sakura, with two long, blond ponytails over either shoulder._

_“Dramatic?”  I wasn’t entirely sure what she was implying._

_“I’m talking about your little love triangle,” she responded._

_“Love triangle?” I’d really hoped that she wasn’t talking about what I thought she was._

_“You’re a smart kid, Uchiha, don’t demean yourself by playing dumb.”_

_I looked back at her, having a panic attack internally, but calm and dignified on the surface, as an Uchiha should be.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said as I turned to go hunt down my teammates and save myself from the dobe’s over-involved maternal figure._

_“For what it’s worth,” she said to my back, and I stopped walking to hear what she had to say, “I know he doesn’t actually love her.  Crushes come and go, especially at that age.  Finding something deeper, however, isn’t impossible.”  At that, she walked away._

_I stood there, frozen until Sakura and Naruto came an got me. How had a woman who’d known me all of 30 minutes picked up on my deepest, darkest feelings?_

_Sakura and Naruto were understandably worried.  When they found me I was standing in the middle of a room, alone, with absolutely no intention of moving.  She’d gotten under my skin, but the amount of emotion displayed on Naruto’s face out of concern, for me of all people, was making my heart do cartwheels.  At that moment I had wanted so badly to just reach out and kiss him, and I all but shut down at the thought.  I snapped out of my reverie so fast, I was sure that those thoughts would never return.  I could hope, at least._

_“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura was way closer to me than I was comfortable with.  “Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine,” I grumbled, trying to return to my usual self.  “I was just thinking.”_

_“Sasuke!” Naruto punched me lightly on the arm, “Don’t scare us like that bastard!”_

I’d left fairly quickly after that, no longer in the mood for Naruto’s parents, house, or crush on Sakura.

Now, I was sitting on a bench, watching Naruto run around the jungle gym with more energy than I’d ever seen anyone possess.  Sakura, was sitting right next to me, talking my ear off, and I wasn’t paying any attention.  More accurately, I wasn’t paying any attention to _her_.

Sakura’s crush on me was aggravating, to say the least.  I was beyond done with listening to her babble on about how much she loved me or whatever.  It was even more disturbing to think about how her feelings for me were similar to those that I felt for Naruto.  Not to mention that Naruto felt those same feelings for her.  The whole situation made me want to vomit.

Her efforts were becoming more aggressive.  She wasn’t aggressive in a pushy sense, but she was she was definitely present, _all the time_.  She told me _everything_.  I’d heard about how she had to show up her best friend, Ino, how annoying she found her family, and her favorite foods and drinks.

Don’t get me wrong, Sakura was a great friend.  I loved having her on my team in the same way that I loved having a brother.  It was nice, but I wasn’t in love with her; my feelings for her weren’t like that.  She was more like an adopted sister who didn’t antagonize me the way my sadistic older brother would.

This crush of hers, though, it had to come to an end.  I sighed, looking at her for the first time in about 10 minutes.  “Sasuke-kun, we should do something together after school.” Only if Naruto is with us.  “Just the two of us.”  Nope, going to pass on that one.

“Don’t you have better things to do after school?” I wasn’t sure why being a dick was second nature to me, but it was.  “Like homework, maybe?”

“We can do our homework together!”

Okay, how the hell did that happen?  Thankfully, my knight in shining armor- well, more like sweat-glistened skin, but I didn’t mind- chose that exact moment to walk over.  

“Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want to do something after school together?  Maybe just the two of us?”  Whoa, talk about déjà vu.  Sakura’s face paled considerably, as she looked at me with her best impersonation of a deer in headlights.  

In order to hold in my laugh, I turned away.  Perhaps some of Itachi’s sadism was rubbing off on me.  I heard her inhale deeply, bracing herself to reject him.

“Actually, Naruto, me and Sasuke were going to do our homework together.”

One of my favorite things about Naruto is how dense he is, seriously.  “That’s great!  We can all do our homework together!”

“Actually,” she tried to explain, “I meant, alone,” but he was already on the phone with his parents asking if we could come over.  Still facing away, I smirked, wholly appreciating just who Naruto was.

That’s how we ended up at his house, _again_ , and his mom was staring me down, _again_.  “Have you decided what you’re going to do about your problem?” she asked in front of everyone, cryptically.  Of course, this caught my teammates’ attention.

“Sasuke has a problem?” Naruto almost jumped on top of the table in all his curiosity.

“What’s going on Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked, looking up at me.

“Settle down, children, it’s nothing like that,” his mom “clarified”.  I wasn’t even entirely sure what was going on myself, though I had an idea.  “Sasuke was just having some minor problems with his brother, nothing to worry about.”  What, exactly, did this lady know, and how did she know about Itachi?

“Well?” she asked me again, pointedly.

“Not yet,” I answered.  I thought about it for a minute and made a decision.  “I’m working on it though,” I finished honestly.  She smiled knowingly, and nodded in approval.  I really hoped that I didn’t come to regret this decision.

 

*Naruto*

 

Every time I turned around, I saw Sakura and Sasuke together.  Sakura was always talking to Sasuke, and Sasuke was always with her.  It was like they were leaving me behind.

I had taken them over to my house one day to work on a project, and Jiraiya was going on and on about how me and Sakura should get married one day.  It was like he was trying to help me out, and I loved every minute of it.  Tsunade, on the other hand, focused all her attention on Sasuke-bastard and kept quiet.

“Look at you!” Jiraiya beamed at Sakura.  “You two were made for each other!”  He was getting louder and more obnoxious and I’d started to wonder if he’d been drinking.  “You are the very definition of beautiful!”  Okay, that might have taken it too far.

I laughed, nervously, and decided that was enough time with my parents.  “Do you guys want to go back to our project?” I asked, hoping to put an end to whatever was going on.

“Definitely,” Sakura responded as Sasuke nodded.  I grabbed Sakura’s hands real quick and ran up to my room, proud of how clean it was.  Sasuke had somehow gotten left behind in all my excitement.  Oh, well, serves the bastard right; he and Sakura always left me alone.

Sakura spent almost 20 minutes trying to explain something to me and Sasuke was still not around.  Since I didn’t understand what Sakura was saying anyway, I suggested that we go look for Sasuke.

When we found him, he was downstairs, talking to Tsunade.  I wonder what he was talking about.  He was probably talking some crap about how Sakura was all his and I didn’t stand a chance.

I decided to give them 10 more minutes and I took Sakura back to my room, where she went back to explaining things that just didn’t work out in my world.

When we returned, Sasuke was standing in the middle of the living room, not moving.  Me and Sakura both started freaking out, wondering if Sasuke was alive or not, and eventually he responded to us.

“I’m fine,” he looked pissed, “I was just thinking.”

After that, we all parted ways within the hour.  As I sat in my room that night, trying to find ways to woo Sakura, my mind drifted to Sasuke.  I didn’t even think he had a crush on Sakura, or anyone for that matter.  In fact, he didn’t seem to care about anyone at all, friend or foe. So what did that mean?  I love Sakura, who loves Sasuke, who loves no one?

This whole situation was just getting too complicated for me, so I decided I’d deal with it some other time and go to sleep.  I had my entire life to get Sakura to love me, after all.


	5. 3rd Grade: Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Team 7's members come clean about their crushes except one.

*Sasuke*

 

I was watching Naruto play around on the jungle gym again.  This had become my typical recess activity.  I personally had no desire to play or do anything of the such, so I spent my free time on a bench, thinking.  Watching Naruto run around had just come second nature to me by now.

I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I barely noticed when Sakura sat down next to me and I almost jumped when she started speaking.

“What are you up to, Sasuke-kun,” this had become _her_ daily ritual.  

“I’m just thinking, Sakura.  Same as always,” I tried to blow her off to the best of my abilities.  Dealing with Sakura consumed a large amount of energy that I seldom had.  This never stopped her from pursuing me, however.

“Sasuke-kun, I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about.”

At this I turned to look at her, only to turn back to Naruto’s adventures on the playground.  “Whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait until another time.”

“I’m tired of putting it off, it’s now or never; I need to get this off my chest.”

What chest?  I sighed, wanting to get this over with already.  “What is it, Sakura?”

“Sasuke-kun, I really like you and I can’t just sit around waiting any longer!  I’m tired of fighting with the other girls for your attention.  Either accept my confession or reject it, but at least give me some sort of closure so I can move on.”

So she finally came out and said it?  Hn.  I guess it _was_ now or never, and she did deserve closure.  “Sakura,” I started, continuing to look towards Naruto, “you know I don’t feel that way about you.  You’re more like a sister to me; someone I grew up with.  I might have a form of love for you, but it’s not that which you desire.”

She laughed, surprisingly enough, and shook her head.  “I figured as much.”  She turned toward the playground.  “I know what _you_ desire.”

At this, I turned toward her, taken aback.  Don’t tell me she-  “What are you saying?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, Sasuke.  It’s okay, you know.  I’m not sure Naruto really knows what he feels right now, despite his blind pursuit for me.  In either case, you should tell him Sasuke; he deserves to know.”

I knew she was right, but I really didn’t want to go there.  “Hn,” I responded, hoping she’d take that as her cue to leave.

“I know I’m right Sasuke, and you really should tell him.”  At that, she left me on the bench alone to continue with my daily recess routine.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Sakura-Chan!” I called after Sakura, who’d just finished talking to Sasuke.  She was probably confessing her love to him or something stupid like that, but I wasn’t going to go down so easy.  I would _not_ let Sasuke have Sakura; I’d show that bastard one way or another.

She stopped and turned to look at me.  “What’s up, Naruto?”  She wasn’t crying, so does that mean that Sasuke _didn’t_ reject her?  Was Sakura Sasuke’s girlfriend now?  The thought made me sick.

“What were you talking to Sasuke about, Sakura-chan?”

“Nothing important, Naruto.”  She smiled up at me with a gleam in her eye, “Sasuke just has a crush, that’s all.”

Whoa, what?  Sasuke had a crush?  Since when?  Who was this mysterious crush?  I didn’t even realize the bastard had feelings!

Shaking my head violently, I went back to what I was doing in the first place.  “Sakura-chan,” I began, “I really, really like you.  You should be my girlfriend and we can show that Sasuke-teme up forever!”

Looking down at the ground, she sighed and then looked back up at me, smiling.  “Naruto, you’re a great friend.  I love you as a friend, and just as a friend.  I’m sorry, but regardless, I don’t think I’m right for you anyway.”

Confused, I stared at her, my head tilted to one side.  “Not right for me?  What do you mean?”

“All I’m saying, Naruto, is that I believe there is someone more suited to be with you.  I’m not at liberty to say who, but just know that there is someone out there for you, and honestly, I think they’re perfect for you, and you for them.”

She then left me to go catch up with Ino and talk about god-knows what.  I stood there, trying to figure out what she was saying, but it was just too complicated.  In the end I just went back to the jungle gym, trying to work out the rest of my energy before returning to our boring class.


	6. 4th Grade: Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto are making new friends while Sakura spends her extra time with Ino.

*Sasuke*

 

Now that we were in 4th grade, we shared recess with the 5th graders.  This was due to some school rule about upperclassmen or something of the sort.  I couldn’t care less, but I still kept my eye on Naruto day after day.

I quickly became aware of someone’s presence close by.  It wasn’t Sakura this time; she’d given up on her efforts the year prior after I turned her down.  She now spent all of her free time with Ino.  

I’d assumed it was just another gawker since I had plenty of those.  From my peripheral I could see long, dark brown hair.

“Idiot teammate I presume?” the male voice interrupted my thoughts.  Well, that was a surprise.  I looked up at him to notice his lilac eyes and skin almost as pale as mine.  “Mine’s over there,” he pointed to a green jumpsuit-clad abomination who was now running around with Naruto.”

“Mine’s the other one,” I said looking down.  If only I could actually call Naruto _mine_.

“Figures,” he replied.  “I’m Hyuga Neji, a 5th grader.  I haven’t seen you before, so I assume you’re a 4th grader?”

“Yeah,” I said quietly, “Uchiha Sasuke.”  As I introduced myself, I looked back up at him.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” he asked, which had yet to be an experience that I’d been granted with since starting school 4 years earlier.

“Whatever,” I responded, because I honestly didn’t care that much, as long as he kept his distance.  Brief images of him straddling me flashed through my head and I forced the thoughts away as quickly as possible; not _everyone_ who talked to me wanted to hit on me, right?

“You sure do like to keep your eye on him.”  I turned to look at him.  What was he getting at?  “I understand.  He’s an idiot, you have to make sure he doesn’t get himself hurt or do something too stupid.”

So he did seem to understand, or at least he did to an extent.  “I don’t seem to have as much of an interest in my teammate as you do in yours though,” he continued.  I tensed, waiting for him to say more.  Had he already noticed?

“It’s okay, you know?  I don’t expect you to talk about it, or admit to it, or anything like that.  I just wanted to let you know that I’d noticed.  If you want to talk to someone-although I don’t understand first-hand-I _am_ a good listener.”

At that he walked off and I was left wondering why this kept happening to me.  Was it that obvious?  If it was, how had Naruto not noticed yet?  Or had he noticed and he refused to admit it?

My internal struggle began to give me a migraine, so I went back to watching Naruto and the green abomination run around with seemingly endless amounts of energy.

 

*Naruto*

 

I was running around, trying to get all my energy out before all the life was sucked out of me in class.  This had become my daily ritual.  I’d be bored to death in class, eat lunch, work out all my energy at recess, and then be bored to death again until the day was over.  Sasuke and Sakura had their own rituals, however.  Sasuke always sat on that one bench, glaring at the world like he was too good for it.  Sakura was always on the swings gossiping with Ino. For being a team, we really didn’t seem to spend much time together and the thought made me sad for a moment.

Distracted by my thoughts, I ran into another kid on the playground.  The kid was wearing a green jumpsuit and had round, black eyes.  His hair was also black, cut into a bowl cut, and he had the bushiest eyebrows that I’d ever seen.

“I greatly apologize, my comrade in youth!”  This kid was weird, but I liked how energetic he was.

“Sorry,” I responded.  It _was_ technically my fault.  “I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“No hard feelings!”  He yelled _everything_.  “My name is Rock Lee, what is yours, fellow student?”

“Umm,” he was nice, but still made me feel a little awkward, “I’m Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto!  Where are your teammates at this joyous, youthful time in our lives?”

“Well,” I looked around so I could properly point them out.  “That girl over there with the pink hair is Haruno Sakura,” I said pointing at the swings where she and Ino sat.  “She’s super smart, pretty, and nice too!”

I then turned toward the bench and noticed that bastard Sasuke talking to someone else.  I felt a twinge of jealousy in my chest, but tried to push it away.  Who the hell did that bastard think he was anyway, I thought we were supposed to be friends.  “That asshole over there,” I said pointing to Sasuke, “is Uchiha Sasuke.  He’s super smart, just like Sakura, but he’s a bastard too, so you have to watch out for him.”  Then I turned away, not wanting to deal with the teme any longer.

“What about yours?” I asked Lee since he had just asked me.

“That over there is TenTen,”  He pointed to a girl with black hair up in two buns on either side of her head.  “Neji should also be around here somewhere,” he said looking around.  “Ah! There he is!  That is my top rival, Hyuga Neji!”  

I looked in the direction Lee had pointed, only to learn that his teammate Neji was the guy that Sasuke was talking too.  Assholes must stick together.

I sighed, trying not to think about Sasuke during the only enjoyable part of my day.  “Do you wanna like, play together? Since we already ran into each other and everything?”

“I would enjoy that very much!”  He was still weird, but I would just have to get used to it; I’d just made a new friend after all.

Returning to our playing, I noticed Sakura out of the corner of my eye and thought briefly about what she’d said the year earlier.

_“...just know that there is someone out there for you, and honestly, I think they’re perfect for you, and you for them.”_

What did she mean by that?


	7. 5th Grade: Almost Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tries to pull information out of Naruto, leaving Naruto utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last update did pretty well, so I decided to update a little early this week. Enjoy my lovelies.

*Sasuke*

 

Naruto was on the swings as I stood close by while he talked to me about friendship.  I was honestly only half-listening, distracted by other things.  More accurately, I was trying to figure out what _I_ would say.

It was after school, toward the end of our 5th grade year.  Sakura’s parents had since come and picked her up.  Naruto thought we were waiting for our families to come get us, but I had taken care of that and he had yet to find out.

Searching my head for the right words, I remembered a conversation I’d had with Itachi earlier that year.

_“Sasuke, there’s something that I would like to discuss with you.”  He seemed to be bracing me for bad news._

_“What is it, Nii-san?”_

_“It appears as though I’ve developed a bit of a crush on Shisui and if something happens, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about it, okay?”_

_I snorted.  Did he really think his little crush on Shisui was a secret?  They were so obvious.  I wondered if he’d already realized Shisui’s feelings as well.  Whatever.  Itachi_ did _seem nervous, so I did my best to support him._

_“So you have a crush?  Big deal.  I already knew about it anyway, do whatever you want.”_

_Itachi turned to me with a smirk and I tensed.  What game was he playing?_

_“So what you’re saying, Otouto, is that it’s okay for me to have a crush on whomever I want to and it won’t make any difference to you?”_

_“Yeah?”  I was still trying to figure out what he was trying to say._

_“Exactly,” he smiled at me.  I blinked in return._ What?

_Then he said it.  “So, how’s Naruto?”  Suddenly it all made sense.  My sadistic sibling was trying to tell me the hard way that he was fine with my feelings for Naruto. That wasn’t it though, there was more behind his words._

_“What?” I asked, trying to dig more information out of him._

_“You should talk to him,” and at that, he left me alone to my thoughts._

So here I was, still trying to sort out my thoughts.  Meanwhile, Naruto was jabbering on about friendship.  Then it clicked.

“Dobe, what does friendship mean to you?”

He stopped swinging completely.  I’d obvious caught him off guard.  “Huh?”

I stepped forward, holding out my hand to help him off the swing.  “Here, let me walk you home.”

“Uh, I have to wait for my parents, Sasuke.  And what about Shisui and Itachi?”

I made a show of rolling my eyes.  “I’ve been walking myself home since last year, moron.  Besides, I talked to your parents about walking you home from now on.  They said they were fine with it; hell, they even preferred it.  It makes their lives a little easier.  So, let me walk you home?”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Bastard?”  He hoisted himself off the swing to begin the walk home.

“Hn.”

“Bastard,” he reiterated.

“ _You_ still haven’t answered _my_ question, Dobe.”

“And what was that?”

Sighing, I repeated what I’d said a few minutes earlier.  “What does friendship mean to you?”

“Huh?” I should have realized that you can’t just ask Naruto philosophical questions like that.  “You know what a friend is, Asshole!”

“I mean, how do _you_ define it personally?”

“Umm, well, a friend is someone I care about, who’s always there for me.”

That was fair.  “Am I your friend, Naruto?”

“Of course you’re my friend, Teme!  We’ve been part of Team 7 together since Kindergarten!”

“We’re about to go off to middle school and things will be different there.”

“Well, yeah,” he almost seemed upset and I was hopeful.  “But we’ll still see each other, right?  We’ll always be friends!”

“Why is that?” he really needed to answer these questions properly or I wouldn’t get the information I needed.

“Because you’re my best friend!”

Wow, that was something.  Did my heart just skip a beat?  We were stopped in front of his house now, but I wanted to hear more.

“Naruto, why me?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”  Why was he so clueless?

“What is it about me that makes me your best friend?”  I was on edge now and it wouldn’t take much for me to lose my cool at this point.

“I don’t know, you just are.”  Um, thanks?

“There’s nothing about me in particular that makes me your best friend?” I asked, both irritated and dubious.

“I don’t know, Sasuke, I’ve never thought about it.”  That was it, I couldn’t do this anymore.  I definitely would not be trying this again _anytime_ soon.

“I have to get home, see you tomorrow, Moron.”  Keeping my head down, I walked away, leaving a confused Naruto standing alone in front of his house.

 

*Naruto*

 

Sasuke was keeping me company while I waited for my parents on the swings.  It was getting late and I was starting to wonder where they were.  In fact, I was starting to wonder where Shisui and Itachi were too.

“I can’t believe that 5th grade is almost over.  I’ve made so many friends here and it’s going to be weird that we might be separated next year.  Of course, I might get to see Lee again next year, which means you could see Neji!  It will be weird when we aren’t a part of Team 7 anymore.  We’ve all become such good friends.”

“Dobe, what does friendship mean to you?”  Sasuke was actually participating in our conversation.  Since when did he care about what I had to say?   What was he even asking?

“Huh?” I said as I stopped swinging.  He _had_ caught me off guard.

I was so thrown off that the rest happened in a blur.  The Bastard had the nerve to tell me that not only was he walking himself home, but he was supposed to be walking me home tonight as well.  We’d wasted all that time on the playground for nothing!  He could have told me earlier!  

Then he started asking me weird questions about friendship, which was so unlike Sasuke.

“Am I your friend, Naruto?”  What kind of question was that anyway?  Did Sasuke not consider us friends?  After spending all of elementary school together, we better be friends.  Why wouldn’t we be?

“Of course you’re my friend, Teme!  We’ve been part of Team 7 together since Kindergarten!”

“We’re about to go off to middle school and things will be different there.”  He’d managed to hit on a nerve with that one.  I was terrified of what the next year might hold.  What would I do if I didn’t even see Sasuke or Sakura?  I didn’t want to lose either of them.

“Well, yeah, but we’ll still see each other, right?  We’ll always be friends!”  I hoped we’d always be friends at least.  I was nervous, but I couldn’t let that show; Sasuke would never let me live it down.

“Why is that?”  Because I want us to always be friends and I’ll do everything in my power to keep it that way.

“Because you’re my best friend!”  I really mean that, Sasuke.

“Naruto, why me?”  Did I just piss him off?  What did I do this time?

“Huh? What do you mean?”  

“What is it about me that makes me your best friend?”  The fact that you’re the most important person in my life?

“I don’t know, you just are.”  What else was I supposed to say?

“There’s nothing about me in particular that makes me your best friend?”  I was positive at this point that I’d pissed him off, but I couldn’t let him think I was weak.

“I don’t know, Sasuke, I’ve never thought about it.”  Why do you even care?

“I have to get home, see you tomorrow, Moron.”  

He left me like that, with his head down so that I couldn’t see his face.  I knew I’d pissed him off, but I didn’t know what he’d wanted me to say.  I probably stood there, frozen, for about 15 minutes.

“Sasuke…” I whispered to the breeze as Sasuke had been long since gone.


	8. 6th Grade: Sasuke's Loss And Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th grade is a busy year for Sasuke. He loses and gains things that are precious to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating early again, so enjoy! This is one of my favorite chapters, featuring Naruto being adorable and Sasuke being...well, Sasuke.

*Sasuke*

 

Naruto was crying and it was simply breaking my heart, but at the same time I was holding in a laugh.  It was a week before we started 6th grade and the poor little baby was _terrified_.

His head was rested in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed.  Having just entered his room, I was still standing by the door, which I had just closed.

“And…” he was sobbing, making it incredibly difficult for him to utter coherent thoughts “...I might not...see Sakura...or you...ever again.”

This situation did not deserve this reaction.  I sighed, stepping closer to him to wipe the tears off his cheeks.  “Dobe.  We will still see each other, it will just be different.”

He didn’t seem consoled by this response, so I opted for teasing him.  “It’ll take a lot more than going to middle school for you to get rid of me, dumbass,” I finished the thought with a smirk.

He looked up at me as though I’d just shown him the answer to life’s biggest question.  “Sasuke…”

Now he wasn’t even acting like himself.  He was really shaken up about this, unreasonably so.  I’d known something was up when he’d _begged_ me to come over to his house, even more so when Tsunade gave me a knowing look.  It was starting to make sense, but I still felt like I was missing something.

I sat down on his bed-tired of standing-and motioned for him to scoot closer me.  “You’re looking too far into this; it isn’t that serious, Naruto.”

He sighed, and grabbed my shoulder, shaking me like a rag doll.  “And what if I’m not, Sasuke?”

I was tired of this.  He was paranoid, I loathed seeing him hurt this much, and his stupid fear was grating on my nerves.  I turned toward him, grabbing his hands and turning him around.  I crossed my arms over his stomach and pulled him close so I could whisper in his ear.  It was a motion that even I hadn’t expected, but I was in too deep now.

“Naruto, I would _never_ let that happen, okay?”  As soon as the words left my mouth, I was horror-struck, but I held firm, not letting him see my internal struggle.

He made no move to separate himself from me and I took this as a good sign.  He turned his head to look at me, his eyes wide with what looked like hope.  “Do you really mean that, Sasuke?”

I smirked, back in familiar territory.  “Of course, Moron.”

He started laughing and I was thrown off guard for a minute.  “Sasuke, you really are the most important person to me.”

I froze.  Did he realize the implications of what he just said?  He was an idiot, but could he really mean that?  Experimentally, I ran my hand through his hair.  “Is that so?”

He sighed, seemingly bracing himself for something.  “Sasuke, I haven’t had a crush on Sakura for like, the past 2 years.”  No.  Fucking.  Way.

I tried my best not to react outside of my responses.  “So you were pretending for 2 years?  Why?”

He separated himself from me and I longed for the warmth of his body pressed against mine.  “Umm, this is kind of difficult for me to say, so just bear with me, okay?  See, I haven’t told anyone yet because there’s someone else now.”

“Who?  Hinata?”  I mocked him.  It was no secret that Hyuga Hinata, Neji’s younger cousin, had a crush on Naruto.  With her short, black hair and lilac eyes, she could have been Neji’s little sister.  He had told me of her crush one day and since then I had noticed her hiding around corners, watching Naruto more than I did.  It was unnerving, to say the least, causing me to dedicate half of my recess to keeping an eye on her.

“Huh?  Hinata?  Why would I like Hinata?  I mean she’s pretty and nice and everything, but she’s so quiet.  I barely know her!”

I smirked at the outburst.  So it was someone he knew pretty well, huh?  If it wasn’t Sakura, that narrowed it down a lot.  Still refusing to be straightforward (or the one to break), I began to tease him some more.  “So, it’s someone you know pretty well, huh?”

He blushed at my realization and I knew I had him.  In the adrenaline-induced state I was now in, all inhibitions had been lost and I acted accordingly.

I leaned forward, face-to-face with the boy I hadn’t had enough of since I met him.  He looked away, quickly, which only egged me on more.  I rested my lips on his ear, hearing his breath hitch and I couldn’t have stopped if I wanted to.  “Naruto,” I purred into his ear, “if you’re saying what I think you are, you should probably stake your claim before it’s too late.  Unless I’m mistaken, there’s plenty of competition.”

He turned to me, eyes scanning my face for any trace of malice.  C’mon Naruto, you’ve known me for years.  I read you, now it’s your turn.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do.  He’d made up his mind; all I had to do was wait.

I felt one of his hands run through my hair then his fingers tightened in a firm grasp.  Before I realized what was happening, Naruto was leaning in and kissing me and I couldn’t get enough.  I pulled him on top of me as I deepened the kiss and soon he was grinding against me and I had to begrudgingly pull away.

God damn, I was hard already and that was just a kiss.  How unbecoming of an Uchiha.  “Naruto,” I panted, trying to explain why I’d pulled back, “I refuse to start our relationship with sex.  We have plenty of time for that.”

His blue eyes shone brilliantly against his flushed face and I had to look away to keep myself under control.  He panted, trying to catch his breath to reply.

“So...that’s it?  The Uchiha Bastard is mine just from a little kiss?”  He tried to mock me, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face or in his eyes.

“Don’t act all high and mighty,” I taunted.  “You were grinding against me and I know what I felt,” I whispered against his ear, lightly brushing my finger over his erection.

At this, he blushed even harder and I pulled him closer to me and kissed him lightly on his forehead.  “Love you,” I breathed into his hair.  I wasn’t sure if he’d heard me or not, but he snuggled into me and we stayed like that for hours.

It was going to be a great year.

 

*Naruto*

 

A month into our 6th grade year I was talking to Kiba as I leaned against his locker, waiting for my bastard of a boyfriend to show up.  Since the beginning of the school year Kiba had become my best friend.  My former best friend’s promotion had left an empty seat to be filled and Kiba and I had every class together.  Ironically enough, Kiba had been on Hinata’s team during elementary school.  The same Hinata who Sasuke had thought I’d had a crush on about a month earlier and his best friend Neji’s cousin.

I heard one of the school doors slam and looked up, smiling at the Teme.  Unfortunately, my smile didn’t seem to faze him today.  That was unusual.  Without uttering a word to me, he stormed past us and went to opening his locker.

If he thought that was going to get rid of me, he had another thing coming.  “It might be difficult to hide from me with your locker right next to mine, Sasu.”  I really hoped teasing worked, he was in a really bad mood and I was beginning to worry.

“Just leave me alone,” he spat and my heart all but stopped.  Before I could get in another word, he was already on his way to his first class.  I tried not to be upset at the realization that he hadn’t even kissed me yet, which always topped his school to-do list.

“Leave it to me.  I’ll figure out what’s bugging him, okay?”  Neji had wrapped an arm around my shoulders and was leaning to one side.  At that, Neji walked off toward the band room, where he and Sasuke shared his first class.  Sasuke’s parents were determined that he learn the piano and Neji was a percussionist.  In jazz band, that meant that they were almost always near each other.

Some kids had overheard Sasuke in the hallway and began crowding around me, trying to be intimidating.  Gay bashing was terrible at Konoha Middle School, but Sasuke-despite being the top of our class-wouldn’t hesitate to kick anyone’s ass if they hurt me, mentally or physically.

“Just heard what went down between you and lover boy,” the leader, if you’d even call him that, began.  “What are you gonna do without him around to protect you, queer boy?”

“That’s what he has me for, faggots!”  Kiba jeered in their direction, leaning his elbow on my shoulder.  He loved to be ironic, something about giving them a taste of their own medicine.  “Let’s just say you _do_ manage to get past me and lay a hand on my boy Naruto here.  When Sasuke starts asking questions, I sure as hell won’t mind pointing him in the right direction.  With the mood he’s in already, I’m not sure I’d risk it; he’ll have your asses black and blue by lunch.”

At that, the group of boys left us, bitching under their breath about cleansing or something.  Freaks.  I was still upset though; something was wrong with Sasuke and I had no idea what.

A group of gossiping girls quickly walked by us.  “Did you hear?” one of them asked, checking her makeup.  “Uchiha Sasuke’s parents died in some car crash last night.  They say it was his brother who was driving.”

I stopped dead in my tracks.  Sasuke’s parents _died_?  Not only had he not told me, but I had to find out through gossip that I wasn’t even a part off.  Why did he blow me off?  I could have helped him!

“Dude,” Kiba mumbled and shook his head.  I was on the verge of tears, sorry for Sasuke, sorry for myself, mad that Sasuke hadn’t told me, pissed that everyone else already knew, and a million other things that I couldn’t even begin to name.

“Naruto,” Sakura seemed panicked and ran up to me, breathless.  “Are you okay?  How’s Sasuke?”

“Not a good time, Saku,” Kiba told her.  “Naruto and Sasuke are both in the shitter right now.”

“Oh Naruto,” she hugged me tightly, but I was beginning to feel numb.  “I’m sure Sasuke’s lashing out, but you know he loves you right?”  I nodded.  “Just don’t forget, okay?  Sasuke loves you, he’s always loved you, and even if he’s in a bad mood now, he will always love you.  I honestly believe that with all my heart, Naruto, just don’t give up on him, okay?”

I didn’t know what she’d meant when she told me he’d always loved me, but I wasn’t in the mood to dwell on it or ask questions, so I let it go.

Kiba looked at Sakura who was on the opposite side of me that he was, and sighed.  “Let’s get him to class first, then we can try to take this step by step.”  They each wrapped an arm around me and helped me get to our first period, despite the fact that I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything for the rest of the day.


	9. 7th Grade: Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's dumbass got detention and Sasuke can't believe that he fell in love with the idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure why or how I'm updating again so soon, but I am, so enjoy. Comments are always appreciated and I try to respond to everyone.

*Sasuke*

 

It had been over a year since the accident that had taken my parents.  Naruto had been the best boyfriend while I was dealing with that pain. I could only hope I was as good to him as he had been to me.

Shisui, who was 18 at the time of the accident, was now our official guardian.  This way, we didn’t have to move and could continue to attend school in Konoha.  To date I hadn’t said a word to Itachi since the accident; it was his fault after all.

It had been a process, and there were many nights in which I debated with Naruto over family issues.

_Sitting in a clearing in the woods where no one would disturb us, Naruto was trying to reason with me yet again.  We liked spending time out here together; It was like we had our own spot._

_“Sasuke, my parents are dead too, technically.”_

_“You don’t know what it’s like to have them alive, though.  It’s completely different.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right.  Jiraiya and Tsunade are great, but I still feel like I don’t belong.  Is that how you feel with Itachi and Shisui?”_

_“To an extent.  Itachi is my brother, so it’s not like he’s a stranger; I just ignore him.”_

_“You should stop that, though.  You have a chance to be happy with your_ actual _family that is still alive.”_

_“Naruto, he’s literally the reason my parents are dead.”_

_Naruto sighed in response, giving up.  He grabbed my hand and squeezed in support.  I loved that he always knew how to provide support when I needed it._

_I looked into his deep, blue eyes which were filled with emotion and lost it.  Quietly standing up, I pulled him up with me before shoving him into the nearest tree and kissing him so intensely that I thought I might come out of my own skin.  We made out like that for hours before heading home that night._

I sighed as I leaned against the school wall and waited for my personal ball of sunshine to emerge as I looked up at the clouds.  The dumbass had gotten detention for talking too much in class.  Typical Naruto.

If my parents had still been alive, I would have had to tell them that I’d be home late.  Technically, I probably should have said something to Itachi or Shisui, but I didn’t care.  Itachi was a murderer and Shisui would do anything to defend him.

They had been all over each other since Shisui moved in.  I was tired of seeing it, honestly.  Sure, they had just started dating, but that’s what their bedrooms were for.  I rolled my eyes at the thought.

The hour finally changed and Naruto came out sporting his favorite orange hoodie and blue jeans.  He looked amazing, as always.

“Sasuke!” His entire face lit up as he noticed me.  I smiled in return, his joy doing things to me that I couldn’t express in words.  Being in love was its own sort of drug.

“Hey, moron, ready to go home?”

“Am I ever!  Detention is so boring!”

“What idiot talked so much in class that he got detention?” I asked, tauntingly.

“Hey Bastard, I have important things to say, it’s not my fault if no one wants to listen!”

“Hn.”  Even after sitting a room for an hour, doing nothing, he still had more energy than I could imagine.  “So what did you do in detention anyway?”

“Talked to Kiba,” he smiled at me knowingly.  Kiba had been put in detention for supplying the other half of Naruto’s disruptive conversation.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” I chuckled lightly at the moron that I called my boyfriend.

“Hey, they don’t even care!”  I stopped to stare at him for a minute.  Something about that didn’t sound right.  “What?” he asked, noticing my stare.

“C’mere,” I held out my arms for him.  He gabbed my hands and I pulled him close, kissing him lightly on the lips.  He might have been an idiot, but he was my idiot, and somehow I’d fallen in love with him.  As I squeezed his hand and continued to kiss him, somewhere inside myself I realized that I always would.

 

*Naruto*

 

I leaned away from the kiss, keeping hold of Sasuke’s hands and looking him in the eyes.  “Let’s have dinner at your place,” I suggested.

“No,” he replied immediately.  I had a feeling this would happen.

“Sasuke, look, I know you are still trying to cope, but you _know_ it wasn’t actually Itachi’s fault.  It’s been a year, you should at least start talking to him again.”  Sasuke would always talk about Itachi as if he murdered their parents in cold blood, but when Itachi was learning to drive he had gotten t-boned on the side of the car that their parents were sitting on.  It was in no way Itachi’s fault, but he was there, so Sasuke blamed him.

“Naruto, my parents are dead because of him.”

“My parents are dead too, Sasuke.”  Okay, that wasn’t entirely fair.  My mother had died in childbirth  and my dad had died when I was still a baby, protecting me from some burglar that called himself the Red Fox or something.  Apparently the cops had shown up just in time to arrest the guy and save me, but not in time to save my dad.  Tsunade and Jiraiya were actually my godparents that just adopted me after the incident.  When I was old enough, they’d told me everything.

“You still have parents, Naruto.”

Dammit.  This conversation was going in the same direction it always did.  _Maybe if I change it up, I can convince him._

“You still have people who care about you too.  Itachi and Shisui love you to death, but you just won’t let them get close.  You really need to work on that.”

“Why should I?”

“Because it hurts me to watch you struggle through things alone and see you hurt those close to you.  If you can do that to them, then what about me?  You’re related to Itachi by blood; if you can shut him out completely, then what does that make me?”

“Fine.  We can eat dinner with them.  I’m not promising anything else.”

I jumped up and wrapped Sasuke in a tight hug.  This just had to work.

At Sasuke’s house, Itachi and Shisui were being very nice, to both of us.  Sasuke still hadn’t spoken to them, but me and Shisui were devising a plan to get Itachi and Sasuke talk.

Sasuke and I were sitting next to each other with Itachi and Shisui across from us.  Shisui was directly across from me, leaving Itachi across from Sasuke.  Needless to say, Sasuke had refused to look up during the entire meal.  I lightly kicked Shisui under the table and tried to tell him with my eyes that Itachi needed to make a move.

Shisui nudged Itachi lightly with his elbow and Itachi sighed.  He put his silverware down before taking a drink of water and _finally_ speaking.

“Sasuke, can I talk to for a minute, in the other room?” he asked.  Okay, so it wasn’t a great plan, but it was something and it still might work.

Sasuke looked at me and I nodded encouragingly, causing him to sigh and nod before following Itachi into the next room.

Shisui and I glanced at each other.  We ran over to the doorway and hid in the corners so that we couldn’t be seen, but could still hear them.

“Sasuke, I know that you’re upset and I understand why; I don’t blame you,” Itachi started.  “I was the driver after all, but it was just as hard on me as it was on you.  I blamed myself just as much as you do, but Shisui helped me through it.  It seems like Naruto has helped you, too.  You don’t have to forgive me, but please, at least try to talk to me from time to time.  You’re my little brother and you mean the world to me; I’d rather not go through the rest of our lives with us hating each other.”

“Fine,” Sasuke replied, crossing his arms.  One-word answers were always his MO.  “I can start talking to you again, but don’t think this means that I’m not still upset.  Maybe if you play your cards right, I’ll forgive you one day.”

“Thank you, Otouto.”

“Whatever.  Let’s get back to dinner.”

So it wasn’t perfect but it was a start.  With Sasuke’s dismissive words, we scurried back to the table and put on our best innocent faces.

“You aren’t fooling anyone,” Sasuke said, looking directly at me.  “I’ll let this slide for now, just know the repercussions can occur at any time.”

I laughed and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.  Sure he was a bastard, but he was my bastard.  At least now our lives together would be a little happier.


	10. 8th Grade: Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kiba convince Sasuke to do something for Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again, hope you guys like it!

*Sasuke*

 

Fuck, he was beautiful.  Everyday I’d spent with Naruto, he’d gotten hotter and hotter.  Here I was, an Uchiha, practically drooling over him.

Neji had moved up to high school already, leaving me to suffer with Naruto alone.  Well, there was Kiba, but he antagonized me more than anything.  “So, have you gotten a piece of that, yet?” Kiba teased as Naruto got up from the lunch table to grab some food.

“Why are you so interested in my sex life, Inuzuka?”

“Well to be fair, it’s Naruto’s sex life too.  As his best friend, it’s my duty to make sure he gets some.  As his boyfriend, it’s your duty to give it to him.”

“Call me crazy, but I’d rather not have the intimate details of what happens between me and my boyfriend spread all over the school by the likes of you and…”  I nudged my head in Sakura’s direction as she approached the table, “...her.”

Kiba burst out laughing, slamming his fist down on the table.  “You’re shit outta luck there, man, just suck it up and get it over with.  Fuck Naruto’s brains out and just ignore it when the school cries about it later.  That’s usually what you do anyway; you’re like the king of not giving a fuck, literally in this case.”

I scowled at the cretin that had become Naruto’s best friend as Sakura sat down next to him.  “Are you guys talking about how Naruto and Sasuke haven’t had sex, yet?  Long overdue, if you ask me.”

“No one did,” I seethed at my former teammate.  “Why do you care so much, anyway?”

“We really don’t,” Sakura answered, “it’s Naruto who cares.  We’re just here to support him.”

She had a point.  Naruto had been pushing the sex issue since we’d first started dating.  I didn’t want to rush things, but it had been 2 years, and plenty of people had lost their virginity by age 15.

“Besides, if that perma-drool on you chin is any indicator, you’re beyond ready to get in that,” Kiba pointed out, making me grimace and wipe my chin.  He was far too descriptive.

“Seriously Sasuke, your lust for Naruto is palpable.  I don’t know why you’ve been holding back,” Sakura added.  “I’m honestly surprised you’ve made it this long; you’ve been fawning over him since elementary school.”

“Hey guys, be nice to Sasuke,” Naruto said returning to the table as my heart skipped a beat.  What had he heard?  “I’m not sure what you were talking about, but he looks ready to stab you guys.”

Naruto focused his attention to his food and Kiba looked at me pointedly while mouthing “sexual frustration” and I almost did stab him.  Unfortunately, that would have proven his point.  I looked at Sakura and she nodded in agreement.  

It was the last day of school, and what a way to celebrate us heading off to high school together.  I stood up from the table, decision made, kissing Naruto on the lips.

“Where are you going, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, curiously.

“I’ll be back in time for next period,” I responded, instead of answering his question directly.

Before turning to go, I noticed Sakura beaming and Kiba winked at me suggestively.  This was beyond infuriating, but I wasn’t doing it for them.

 

*Naruto*

 

For the last day of school, Sasuke had told me that he had a surprise for me.  Sakura and Kiba seemed to be in on it, too.  Sakura kept squealing and told me how happy she was for me; Kiba kept congratulating me over and over.  I was beyond confused.

As he closed and locked his door behind him,, he seemed nervous.

“Sasuke?” I asked, still unaware of what was going on.

“Shhh,” he whispered in my ear as he sat on his bed with me and started kissing me.

Sasuke’s kisses were always magical; every time he touched me, I felt like I was flying.   Every day that we’d come over to his house after school, they had gotten more and more intense.  Last time I thought for sure we were going to have sex, but he stopped it at the last minute.  I wasn’t sure how much longer I’d be able to last.

As if reading my mind, Sasuke stripped off my shirt and started running his tongue over one of my nipples, lightly the pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger.  I gasped loving the feeling of him touching me.

He started working his way down, trailing light kisses and nibbles down my torso as he undid my jeans.  “Hey Naruto,” he said between pants.  He must have been enjoying this too.  “You know I love you right?”

I blushed hard.  How could he say something like that at a time like this?  It was so sweet and I barely knew what to do as was.  “O-of course, Teme, I love you too,” I stammered.  He’d really caught me off guard with that.

“Lift your hips for me,” he instructed, his voice husky.

I did as he asked, and he pulled off my jeans and boxers in one swoop, leaving me naked in front of him on his bed.  The realization made my blush grow.

He teased my erection, rubbing it gently, then stripped off his own shirt.  I all but groaned at the sight.  Sasuke had always been the hottest guy in school, but his fan girls never got to see what I got to see.  

He quickly pulled off his own pants and boxers, leaving himself exposed for me to ogle.  My mouth started to water just at the sight of him.  He turned, reaching into his backpack putting something on the ground beside the bed, but I didn’t get to see what it was.

“Naruto,” the way he purred my name sent shivers down my spine.  “Tell me what you want,” he whispered as he blew a teasing breath against the pre cum on the head of my cock.

“Sasuke…” I whined, but Sasuke was a bastard, so I knew that wasn’t enough.

“Hmm?”  He questioned as he nibbled on the inner part of my thigh.

“I want...you, Teme.  I want you,” that probably still wasn’t enough, but I could hope.

“Oh?”  He’d moved to my hips and I thrust my erection up, aching for contact, but he dodged it completely.  “If all you want is me Naruto, we can put our clothes back on and just sit here and talk.”

“No,” I hissed.  Bracing myself for what I was about to say, I took a deep breath.  “I want you...inside me.”

“That’s better,” he cooed.  He started pumping my erection as he reached toward the floor and pulled a tube of lubricant onto the bed.

“Where,” I was panting, “when...did you... _ah_...get that?”  Getting a hand job from Sasuke was frying my brain so much, I wasn’t even sure if I’d remember this the next day.

“Heh.  You’re like putty in my hands, Naruto,” he teased.  “At lunch, Kiba and Sakura wouldn’t leave me alone about your needs.  So I walked to the convenience store and grabbed the necessary supplies.”  He reached down, pulling up a pack of condoms as well, showing them to me as he spoke.

As he pulled his hand away, I whimpered, only briefly, for it was replaced by his tongue as he fumbled with the box of condoms.  I barely noticed this, however, because I was in pure ecstasy.  

He began by slowly, torturously, running his tongue up my length.  When he stopped, he licked around the head, making sure to lap up any pre cum that had gathered there.  I heard him open the bottle of lube and squirt some on his fingers, but in my current, distant state, I hadn’t realized what was happening.

I barely noticed as his fingers made their way to my ass and before I knew what was happening, he swallowed my dick whole while he slid a finger inside.  He was so gentle that it really didn’t hurt, though the lube was cold and it was slightly uncomfortable.  I barely noticed, however, because my cock was in his throat and it felt amazing.  The thought of it alone almost made me cum, but I focused on my breathing to try to calm down.

He started wiggling his finger around inside as he sucked, picking up friction and driving me wild until he hit a certain spot inside of me that had me screaming in pleasure.

“Sa...Sasuke!”  He looked up at me and I could see the desire in his eyes.  He used that moment to insert another finger, stretching me and trying to prepare me for what was to come.

His sucking got more vigorous as he tried to compensate for any discomfort I may feel.  He added a third finger and aimed for the same spot again, and I moaned in anticipation.

“Sas...uke,” I panted, “...hurry...up.”  At that, he seemed to lose all inhibitions as he grabbed the condom with his free hand, opened with his teeth, and slid it on.  

He carefully pulled out his fingers and lifted my hips so that I was lined up with his cock. Without saying anything, he searched my face for hesitation.  I nodded in confirmation and he slowly pushed inside me.

Once he’d made it all the way in, he stopped, waiting for my body to adjust.  This hurt and I’m sure he saw it on my face, because he grabbed at my erection and started stroking it gently to distract me.

“Naruto,” he groaned, catching his breath, “do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Huh?”  I was so far gone, I wasn’t sure I could handle a conversation.  Yet, here Sasuke was, asking me questions.

“I can’t believe I’ve made it this far without cumming.  Yet here you are, so tight and hot, wrapped around my cock.  It’s a wonder I haven’t lost control yet.”

“Keep talking like that, Bastard, and you’re gonna have me cumming.  And we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

“Just let me know when I can start,” and his smile was lethal.  I felt more relaxed now, but I wasn’t sure I could go all out.

“You can start, just be slow...and gentle.  I’m still adjusting.”

He started with soft, shallow, thrusts, changing his angle while searching for my prostate.  Even with the slight pain, I heard small moans escape my lips.  He soon managed to hit it and the moan that escaped me had me blushing in embarrassment.  Sasuke took that as a sign, and started to get more rough.

It felt amazing.  Sasuke was a pro at angles and managed to hit my prostate just right every time.  I was screaming and moaning his name and if I listened carefully, I could hear him moaning mine.

“Na-ru-to,” he moaned out and my vision blurred.  Suddenly everything was getting too hot, too fast, and my vision was clouding over.

“Sasuke!” I screamed as I came all over the both of us.  A few thrusts later, I could feel his body spasming in climax and he let out a low, lust-filled moan.

I watched him as he caught his breath and then slowly pulled out of me.  I whined a little, disappointed at the loss of my lover.  His eyes were mischievous as he looked me over.

“Naruto, look at this mess you made,” he teased as he began lapping the cum off my stomach.  That was probably the hottest thing I’d seen all night, and I could feel myself getting hard again.

“Heh,” he began once he was finished.  “You’re hard again.  Ready for round 2?”

Blinking, I brought myself back down to reality and smiled.  “You know it, Bastard!”


	11. 9th Grade: Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has something important to discuss with Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's angsty guys, so get ready. It will get better later on though, I promise.

*Sasuke*

 

It was a week before school began and we started high school together.  Unfortunately, that wouldn’t actually be the case.  I was so lost in despair, but I had something that I needed to do, so I did my best to shut off my emotions as I waited for the love of my life.

This was going to be difficult; I knew it would hurt, but I’d made up my mind and there was nothing that he could say.  Naruto had agreed to meet me in our favorite clearing in the woods and I was currently awaiting his arrival.  I watched silently as Naruto approached me, smiling.  Fuck, this was going to be rough.

“What’s up, Bastard,” he said cheerily and it broke my heart.  Better get this over with quickly.

“So, I just found out I’m moving to another city.  I probably won’t ever see you again.”

The smile fell from his face.  “Don’t say that,” he said, looking down.  I could hear the hurt in his voice.  “I’m sure there’s something we can do.”

“There’s not.”

“Sasuke…”

“We have to end it, Naruto.” _It’s what’s best for you anyway, just accept it_.

“Don’t say that,” I could hear the desperation in his voice.

“What do you want me to say?  It’s over, everything we had, everything we thought we could be, it all ends here.”

“You wouldn’t be willing to try a long distance relationship?”  _What, and risk you cheating on me?_  That’s not right, I trusted him more than that.   _Risk me cheating on you?_

“What are you, stupid?”  I was being a dick, but it’d be easier for him to let me go this way.

“Sasuke, I love you,” he was on the verge of tears, but I held firm.

“Doesn’t matter,” I responded as I sauntered off.  He was close to crying and if I saw it, I would start crying as well.  I heard him fall to the ground and start sobbing, but I kept moving forward.

After I was out of sight, I quietly snuck back to watch him from behind a tree.  Perhaps it was masochistic of me, but at the very least I wanted to make sure that he made it home safely.  More importantly, I wanted to see as much of him as I could before I lost it all forever.

He was still on his knees sobbing and at the sight I felt tears roll down my cheek.  Stupid Itachi and Shisui.  Shisui had gotten a job in Sound City and with Itachi getting accepted to Sound University, my fate was sealed.  Naruto was the only reason I even gave them the time of day and they repaid him by ruining our relationship.

He would find someone else.  Naruto was a ball of sunshine and everyone loved him.  There was no way he’d be single for long.  Maybe it was better for him this way.  He’d find someone who treats him right and doesn’t call him an idiot nonstop.

I, however, would probably remain single. I’d never been interested in anyone else-and at age 15, that was quite a feat.  There was only one Naruto.

I hugged the tree that I’d been hiding behind and sunk to my knees, quietly sobbing, not wanting Naruto to find me there.  

I didn’t want to believe that I’d lost him forever.

 

*Naruto*

 

It had almost been a full week, and I was still crying all the time.  I would be starting high school tomorrow and I wasn’t sure how I was going to make it through the day, much less the year.

I was sitting in my room, hugging my favorite pillow with tears silently rolling down my cheeks when Kiba called me.

“Kiba,” I whispered.  I was barely able to talk with all the crying.

“I’m gonna come get you.  You need to stop with this crying bullshit, okay?  Sasuke’s a dick, but he’s gone now, so you need to worry about yourself, and I know just what to do about it.”  Kiba seemed to have a plan, which was usually reason enough to run screaming, but I was beyond broken.  “See ya in 5!”

Sure enough, about 5 minutes later, Kiba was ringing my doorbell.  Tsunade damn near shoved me out the door, trying to force me to be social again.  I followed him to Konoha Elementary, where he hopped the fence to the playground, trying to convince me to join him.

I leveled him with a glare worthy of an Uchiha.

“Look dude, I know this place reminds you of Sasuke and everything, but you have to get past that.  And I have just the thing to do it with,” he smiled, pulling a joint out of his pocket.

“Weed?  That’s your solution?”

“Just try it; it’ll take your mind of the bastard and help you relax a little.”

I sighed in defeat.  At this point, I would have probably tried anything that might help me forget about Sasuke.  “Fine,” I said and hopped the fence to join him.

It didn’t make me forget about Sasuke and it didn’t stop my feelings.  What it did, was help me relax.  Once I was relaxed, everything seemed so much less important.  I didn’t _need_ Sasuke.  Life would go on without him.  I loved having him in my life, and maybe that’s just how I needed to remember him.  My loving boyfriend whose smile was the rarest and most precious thing to me.  What we had was great while it lasted, but for some reason beyond our control it couldn’t last and I would have to move on.

For reasons that I might never understand, I didn’t remember much after that.  We went to some shady tattoo parlor where they obviously didn’t care that we were only 14.  Kiba got triangle-like tattoos on his face and I got whiskers.  As high as I was I might have thought I actually was a fox, but I couldn’t remember anyway.

I didn’t need the weed to survive, but it definitely helped me cope.  For the rest of the year, Kiba and I would meet up after school every day to smoke.  It was always the happiest I’d been since losing Sasuke.


	12. 10th Grade: Suigetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto adapt to life without each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I posted a different fic today, I figured I might as well go ahead and update this one. I decided that I'm going to post the high school chapters throughout the week and the update for this week will pick up where we left off at Konoha U. It's going to be a busy week, but I'm actually looking forward to it, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

*Sasuke*

 

It’d been a year since I started attending Sound High. What a stupid name for a school.

I’d returned to refusing to speak to Itachi. This time it really was his fault. Not a day went by that I didn’t think about Naruto. I missed him so much.

I managed to make friends in the past year, if you would really call them that. There was Karin with long, red-almost magenta-hair that came down to the middle of her back and eyes to match it. Her skin was as pale as mine.

Karin was all over me all the time. It was annoying, but I ignored it for the most part, focusing on other things instead.

Juugo was calm and quiet, so he was easy to deal with. Most of the time we didn’t say two words to each other and I think we were both fine with that.

Suigetsu was like a male version of Karin, but he was all over everyone all the time. At this point, I was pretty sure he’d bedded the whole school except for me and Karin.

Suigetsu’s Uncle, Orochimaru, was the principle of the school. We spent most of our free time at his house.

We had gone over to Orochimaru’s house to watch a movie, but I was getting bored, so I left the room quietly, trying to have some time to myself. Once I was alone, Orochimaru took the time to slither up to me and whisper in my ear.

“Sasuke,” he hissed, “If you’re bored, I can show you a good time.”

“Stop being creepy.” I was used to this by now. Orochimaru’s pedophilia was a well known fact among our group. He’d never acted on it though-at least not without consent-to my knowledge.

“Have it your way,” he looked at me, pouting, “since I can’t have mine.” He winked at me before turning to walk away.

“Sasuke, what’s up?” Of course I couldn’t have 5 seconds alone in this damn house.

“I just wanted to be alone.”

“No you didn’t. You’re oozing sexual tension, I can sense these things. Still can’t get your mind of lover boy?”

Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were well aware of Naruto and his effect on me. Suigetsu was the only one who used it against me.

“I can help you with that, Sasuke. You wouldn’t even have to go far. I’m sure Karin wouldn’t mind either, but are you even into girls? Doesn’t matter, I’ll let you make your decision, just let me know.”

He continued to stand there, awaiting my response. Fuck, he was right. It’d been over a year and thinking of Naruto brought more than despair.

“Fine,” I agreed, begrudgingly, “but I top.”

“That’s fine with me baby,” he whispered in my ear, “I love to bottom.”

 

*Naruto*

 

It’d been a year since Sasuke left.  I’d gotten through it, probably on weed alone.  I had other distractions, but most of them weren’t positive.

Kiba was my enabler, but Sakura didn’t approve.  Everyday, she lectured me about drug use and blah blah blah.  I stopped paying attention, but she still tried to get through to me.

One side effect of Sasuke being gone is that the gay bashing had stopped.  It’s hard to label someone who’s single as gay unless they let it be known.  That wasn’t happening at this school.

We’d also made a new friend, Sai.  Actually, when we first met him last year, we hated his guts.  He always wore a fake smile and was a total dick.  He’d dropped the superiority act recently though and we were actually starting to get along.  Enough so, I wasn’t sure that I’d call him my friend.

“So, Naruto, have you stopped smoking yet?”  Sakura was still on my ass daily.  I hadn’t, but I’d slowed down a lot; now it was a weekend-only event.

“Sakura, I’m still not over…” I really didn’t want to say his name, “...you know who.”

“I wish you’d just stop and face the facts already, Naruto.  Once you clear your head, I’d like to talk to you, but I can’t do that comfortably until you stop smoking.”  At this she turned and glared at Kiba, who was currently stoned.  He simply nodded at her in response and she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think it’s good for you, Dickless, there are healthier ways to cope with loss,” I still hated Sai’s nicknames.

“Could you stop calling me that?”

“Not until you prove to me that you actually have a penis.  Who topped in you and Sasuke’s relationship?”  Why was I friends with this guy, again?

“Hold on-,” I was interrupted with a hand on my chest.

“First of all, Sai,” Sakura began, “it’s none of our business how Naruto and Sasuke had sex, and if Naruto wants to tell us, it’s his choice and we have to respect that.  Please refrain from asking him personal questions.  Second, you have no reason to demand to see his dick; you’re being a creep.  Third, if Naruto is uncomfortable with the nickname, you need to stop using it.  Fourth, Naruto is still hurting from his relationship and  bringing it up with him isn’t helping.”

Sai dropped his fake smile, and looked away.  Ever since Sasuke had left, Sakura had protected me nonstop.  She even tried protecting me from Kiba.  I really appreciated her and everything she had done for me.  I knew what I could do to repay her.

“Love you,” I whispered, laying my head on her shoulder.

“Love you too, Nar,” she said, laying a hand on top of my head to comfort me.

It was then that I resolved to stop smoking by the end of the year.


	13. 11th Grade: Sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tries to keep his life in check while Sakura makes a deal with Naruto.

*Sasuke*

 

I had resorted to fucking Suigetsu daily.  It helped with my need for release, but it was still unsatisfying; he wasn’t Naruto.

Karin and Juugo had become well aware of our fuck buddy status and at some point, Orochimaru had as well; not that that kept him from hitting on me.

I was grabbing the lube and the condoms out my backpack, preparing for another “session” when he stopped me with a hand on my wrist.

“You don’t have to worry about pepping me, you’re not my first appointment.”  Gross.

“I’m keeping the condom,” _and scrubbing my dick for three hours once we’re done_.

“I’d prefer you didn’t, but it’s up to you,” he said, winking at me.  This kid was definitely Orochimaru’s nephew.  He’d probably end up as a pedo too.

I never really enjoyed our sex.  I had to think about Naruto nonstop just to keep my erection.  Even then, the fact that I was fucking someone else broke my heart.  I remained as distant as possible and didn’t even pay attention half the time.  Suigetsu would never replace Naruto, not even for my dick.

Once we were finished, I was pulling off the condom as Suigetsu watched.

“You could stay longer, if you like,” he said, breaking the silence.

“Why?”

“I just thought, maybe we could watch a movie, fall asleep together…” he trailed off.

“This isn’t a date.”

“But it could be!”

“No.”

“Sasuke, why?” he whined.

“You know why.”

“You need to move on.”

“Can’t,” I said, quickly getting dressed and leaving him alone as I headed home.

 

*Naruto*

 

“So,” I was sitting down with Sakura, trying to have that talk she’d promised me.  “I stopped smoking weed, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“First things first, Naruto, I am _so_ proud of you.  I know it was difficult for you to stop smoking, and I know you did it for me, so thank you.  I really think you’ll feel a lot better sober.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” I responded, not so sure of that.

“Alright, so first I want to know how you feel about Sasuke.”

“How I feel about Sasuke?  Wow Sakura, you really cut right to the chase, huh.”

“I mean, do you resent him?”

“No,” I sighed as I admitted my feelings.  “I don’t _resent_ him.  I’m hurt.  He hurt me, but I’m slowly healing, I think.”

“If he came back, would you be willing to date him again?”

“Sakura, don’t get my hopes up.”

“Naruto.”

“Honestly?  Yeah, probably.  I never stopped loving him, Saku.  I don’t think I can.”

“Naruto, I know he still loves you too, okay?  It might hurt to hear, but I’ve known Sasuke as long as you have, I just know a different side of him.  He always loved you, Naruto.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“I meant it then too.  There is honestly nothing in this world that would make me happier than seeing the two of you together again.  That being said...would you consider dating again?”

“Huh?”

“I happen to know for a fact that Sai has a crush on you.”

“Sakura, I can barely handle the guy as a friend, let alone as a boyfriend.”

“He kinda looks like Sasuke, doesn’t he?”

“Hell no!  Sasuke’s way hotter!”

“I agree,” she giggled, “but don’t you think he acts like Sasuke?”

“Sasuke’s a dick, but not the type of guy that talks about your dick.  Nonstop.  In public.”

“You’re right, but I really think he’s nicer underneath.”

I grumbled.

“Just give him one shot?  One date?  For me?  I would never ask you to do something you’re uncomfortable with, but I think it might really help you.”

I thought about it for a minute and grinned.  “I’ll do it under one condition.”

“Name your price.”

“We’ll go on a double date.  With you and Kiba.”

She smiled in return, knowing that she deserved that.  “Deal,” she said, pulling out her phone.  “I’ll have Sai pick us all up at my house on Friday at 8.”

That was how I ended up being Sai’s boyfriend.


	14. 12th Grade: Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke each discuss the following year with those in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a fairly dry chapter, but it's the end of background (yay!). The next update will resume with the boys in college, so we'll finally be making some progress.

*Sasuke*

 

“Hell yeah!”  Suigetsu was already annoying me.  “We’re finally done with that fucking hell hole.”  Well, he wasn’t wrong.

We’d all just graduated from Sound High and we- Suigetsu, actually- were celebrating.  Suigetsu had suggested that we all go out for pizza, so we did, although he was much more excited.  Karin, Juugo, and I weren’t as outspoken about our graduation.  I, for one, was happy to be done with that place.

“You seem awfully excited Suigetsu.  Do you know what you want to major in?” Karin asked, probably anticipating his answer.

“HA!” Suigetsu yelled in response.  “I’m not going to declare a major.  I think I’ll just focus on my extracurricular activities if you know what you mean.”

“We know what you mean,” Karin sighed, exasperated.  “What about you Juugo?”

“I was thinking Zoology,” Juugo replied quietly.

“That’s a good fit for you,” she agreed, “you do really love animals.  Sasuke?”

“Business Law,” I said, not wanting to strike up a full-blown conversation.

“I think you’d be good at that, but then, you’re good at everything,” she giggled a little bit.  “I think I’m going to go into biology; I love science.”

“No one cares, Karin,” Suigetsu responded, purposely baiting her.

“And no one cares about your sex life Suigetsu, but that doesn’t stop you from flaunting it all over the town,” she spat.

“I’ll make sure to keep you in the loop, Karin,” he added, blowing her a kiss.

She wrinkled her nose, “Please don’t.”

I was happy when Juugo decided to bring up another topic.  “So, do we all know where we’re going yet?”

“Well,” Karin began, “We all got accepted to Konoha and Suna, so probably one of those.  I figured we’d all try to live together too, to make matters easier.”

“Ew,” Suigetsu was on a roll today, “and live with you?  Fucking disgusting.”

“The feeling’s mutual Slut-getsu, but it would make our lives easier; we all already know each other.”

Suigetsu simply preened at the new nickname.  “Slut-getsu.  I like it.  Good one Karin.”

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes.  “Any objections on our living arrangements?”

Juugo and I simply shrugged our shoulders, signalling our indifference.  Suigetsu made a show of throwing himself on the ground in defeat.  “Fine, whatever Karin.”

“It’s settled then,” she ignored the drama queen of the group, “we’ll live together next year.”

 

*Naruto*

 

“We did it, baby!”  Sai cheered for me after our graduation ceremony.  If I was uncomfortable with Sai talking about my penis, I was more uncomfortable with him calling me baby.  He was a good boyfriend though, so I learned to ignore it.

I felt the cool night breeze rustle my hair.  We were all standing outside, working on making plans for our celebration.

“Naruto!” Sakura squealed, “I’m so proud of you, you worked so hard after all.”

“Ah, thanks Sakura,” I blushed at the praise.  “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Haha...we got it, huh bro,” whatever misguided soul provided Kiba with alcohol needed to be shot.  Somehow he was wasted before the ceremony even started and it only got worse as the night went on.  By now, he was stumbling over his own feet, probably close to falling.

“So,” Sakura ignored the drunkard, “you two are majoring in art?”

“Yep,” I smiled, “Sai said he’d help me!  You know how good he is at art.”

“I really like to draw,” Sai added.

“I’m majoring in easy,”  Kiba slurred his words.  We all ignored the sound of him falling flat on his ass as he finally lost balance.

“I was planning on doing medicine; I’d really like to help people,” Sakura said, ignoring Kiba’s outburst.

“Do we all plan on going to Konoha next year?” Sai asked.

“I know I do,” Sakura answered, “I’m sure if you two plan on majoring together, you both are.  Clueless over here is probably too lazy to look anywhere else, so I figured he would be too,” she added the last part while motioning toward Kiba with a nod.  “So,” she started up again, “how do you guys feel about living together?”

“Works for me!” I said, cheerily.  “Sai?”

“I don’t mind,” he replied.

“Kiba?” she asked with an eye roll, expecting a stupid answer.

“I DO WHAT I WANT,” he bellowed.  Seriously, it was like he was drinking more in between sentences.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she rolled her eyes again.  “I’ll get to work on setting it up.  Now you two go enjoy your night.  I’ll get this idiot home.”

“Thanks, Sakura!” I smiled at her, happy for her assistance.  She might refuse to date Kiba, but she’d make someone a great wife one day.  At that, we turned and made our way home.


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke have their first discussion since the breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're back at where we started. Let's find out how the boys handle it.

*Sasuke*

 

He’d caught me staring at him and _called out my name_.  I had no choice but to go say hi.  I really hoped this didn’t end badly for me.

As I walked toward him, I noticed how he’d developed over the past 4 years.  He’d gotten whiskers tattooed on his face and although he’d probably done it on a whim, they were actually pretty cute.  Cute enough for me to have to hide my blush.  His muscles had filled out and I wanted to run my fingers over each and every one of them.  He’d also gotten taller, like me, and he almost seemed more comfortable in his body.  He was delectable, and here I thought he was hot in middle school.

Another thing I noticed was the other man who was with him.  He had black hair like mine, only it was short.  Even his eyes and skin tone were similar to mine.  So it seemed that Naruto had found a replacement for me.  The thought made my heart race and I tried to keep my emotions under control as I approached them.

Once I was standing face-to-face with the one man I could never forget, I had to will out images of dropping to my knees right then and claiming him as my own once again.  I was drooling at the prospect of it.  Apparently Suigetsu hadn’t quelled my desires; I’d have to keep that in mind.

“Sasuke!” he said my name again, happily, like I hadn’t broken his heart.  Maybe he was over it.  The desperate, sadistic part of me sincerely hoped not.

“Naruto,” I tried to greet him as apathetically as I could manage.

“Oh, so you’re Sasuke?” my replacement greeted.  “That would make you the guy who betrayed Naruto’s emotions and ran away to another city.”

I wanted to punch him in the face, but ignored him instead.  “So, you replaced me.”

At this, Naruto looked down in an act of shame.  Naruto hadn’t changed so much after all.  Before he got to respond though, Karin came out of nowhere to pounce on me.

“Sasuke,” she cried in my ear as she hung onto me.

Ignoring her, I tried to maintain my focus on Naruto, who looked up when she’d appeared.

“Karin?” he asked, surprised.  They _knew_ each other?

“Oh, hey Naruto!  I didn’t recognize you with the whiskers. You seem to have met Sasuke already; we’re living together!”

“Karin,” I started to move my shoulder trying to force her off, “can you get off of me?”

“Yeah, I need to head back to the room anyway.  See you later Sasuke!  Bye Naruto!”

At that she was gone and I was fully focused on Naruto again.

“Actually, we have to go too,” Naruto added, seeming more depressed than he was 5 minutes ago.

“Okay,” I said, submitting to my fate.  “See you around?”  I asked, hopeful.

“Maybe,” he said, grabbing my replacement’s hand and leaving.

What.  The fuck.  Just happened?

Sighing dejectedly, I walked over to the nearest bench and sat down.  Before I’d even been there a minute, I heard another familiar voice call out my name.

“Sakura?”  I asked, surprised.

“Would you like to grab some coffee with me?”

 

*Naruto*

 

I couldn’t believe that after all this time, I was finally seeing Sasuke again.  I never thought I’d ever get to see him, but here he was, attending the same college and everything.

As he walked over I couldn’t help but check him out, completely forgetting that Sai was right next to me.  He was still thin, but more toned.  He looked so fit and I ached to put him through an endurance test of my own.  He’d gotten taller of course, but it didn’t change much because he was still taller than me.  His skin and hair were flawless, as always, and his eyes were staring straight into my soul.  I’d missed him more than I realized.

“Naruto,” he said as a greeting once he finally reached me.  He was even more beautiful up close.

“Oh, so you’re Sasuke?”  Oh fuck.  I felt myself pale.  “That would make you the guy who betrayed Naruto’s emotions and ran away to another city.”

“So, you replaced me,” Sasuke said to me, ignoring Sai’s commenting.  Fuck, now I was ashamed.  I didn’t _want_ to, it just happened.  No one could replace Sasuke.  Even now, I wanted to grab him by the collar and shove my tongue so far down his throat neither of us could breathe.  The thought of not being able to do just that actually hurt.  I never stopped loving Sasuke.  I hung my head guiltily.

I then heard a voice that I recognized call out Sasuke’s name.

“Karin?”  What the fuck was my cousin doing hanging all over Sasuke?

“Oh, hey Naruto!  I didn’t recognize you with the whiskers. You seem to have met Sasuke already; we’re living together!”

So that’s how it was, huh?  He traded in one Uzumaki for another.  He even went for a female this time.  So, I got replaced too, huh Sasuke?  He and Karin seemed to bicker or something for a minute before I heard her saying she was heading back to their room.  I took that as my chance to leave since my good mood had fully deflated.

“Actually, we have to go too,” I said, trying not to let on how depressed I actually was.

“Okay,” He seemed hopeful.  “See you around?”

“Maybe,” I responded, fairly convinced that he would have a more serious major than art.  I grabbed Sai’s hand and we walked off, leaving Sasuke there alone.

“Hey,” Sai said to me, trying to cheer me up, “don’t let that traitor get to you, alright?  You have me now.”  He kissed me on the cheek, reassuringly.  If only that’s how I actually felt.


	16. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura takes Sasuke out for coffee and they discuss the past.

*Sasuke*

 

“So,” Sakura began after we placed our orders and sat down, “how have you been?”

Our table was in the back corner of the small coffee shop on campus.  It was very quiet and the lighting was low and calming.  Even in the fairly crowded café, we were far enough away from others that I was sure we couldn’t be heard.

“Sakura,” I replied, not really wanting to answer that question.

She sighed in resignation.  “It was worth a try.  You’re probably wondering why I brought you here, huh?”

“I have a feeling it’s not to catch up on old times?” I asked, sarcastically.  It was a little mean, but if anyone could handle it, she could.

She actually managed to laugh.  “I’ve missed that sass of yours, Sasuke.  You’re right though, it’s not to catch up on old times.”

“So?” I asked, wondering where this was going.

“So,” she began, “I saw your conversation with Naruto.  Sasuke, I know for a fact that you never stopped loving him, so I’m going to let you ask me any questions you have about him, but in return you have to answer mine.  Deal?”

I pondered her proposal silently for just a moment.  I really did want to know how Naruto had handled high school.  I was a little worried about the idea of her asking _me_ questions though.

“Fair enough,” I sighed, a small smile coming to my face.  At least I’d get to learn a little more about him.

“Alright, go ahead and start asking.”

I looked down, overcome with guilt and grief.  “How is he?”

“How is he, or how did he handle himself after you left?  After you left, he was a wreck.  In 9th grade, Kiba managed to get him stoned and convinced him to go to a tattoo parlor where they didn’t ID.  That’s how he got the whiskers.  He doesn’t remember much of it because he passed out.  Turns out the poor thing’s scared of needles.  We didn’t even notice until the second time around.  I think he still thinks it was the weed.”

“Kiba got him _stoned_?  And what do you mean the second time?”

“He has another tattoo that he got after graduating. Play your cards right and you may even get to see it,” she said, winking.

“Have _you_ seen it?”

“It’s nowhere naughty, Sasuke.”  With that, she let the topic drop and returned to answering my question.  “He got by in 9th grade by being stoned all the time.  Kiba’s really a great influence on the kid,” she added sarcastically.  “In 10th grade, he managed to cut back on the weed, but was still smoking on the weekends, courtesy of the role model of the year himself.”  She really didn’t seem to be too fond of Kiba.  “In 11th grade, he’d stopped smoking altogether, which was a relief to me.  I took that opportunity to sit down and talk to him about you.  I think he forgave you after that, honestly, but you’d have to ask him.  I also managed to convince him to start dating.  Then he made it through senior year and we graduated together...with Kiba.”

“And now?”

She shrugged.  “He gets by, but he’s still not the same Naruto we grew up with.  He’s not _unhappy_ , but I’m not entirely convinced he’s happy either.  I think he may have just settled for his current situation.”

“So…” I began, not sure how to say this, but sure she would figure it out, “...my replacement?”

She sighed, bracing herself for an explanation.  “Sai _is_ Naruto’s boyfriend.  It’s technically my fault that they started dating in the first place, because I convinced Naruto to give him a chance.  As for being your replacement...I don’t think so Sasuke.  Naruto likes Sai enough that he is content being with him, but I know Sai makes him uncomfortable.  Naruto, being the trooper he is, just deals with it.  No one could ever replace you in his heart, Sasuke, I’ve seen it firsthand.  I think he just decided that if he can’t have you, it doesn’t matter who he’s with.”

That was refreshing to hear.  I couldn’t help it, knowing that I still took priority in Naruto’s heart gave me hope and made me happier than I’d been in the past 4 years.  Maybe there was still hope for us after all.

“What’s his major,” I asked, genuinely curious this time.  Naruto wanted to be an ambassador, so he could major in a variety of things while still aiming for that goal.

“You’re not gonna like this,” she chewed on her fingernail, nervously.  “I know, because I didn’t like it; still don’t, actually.  He’s majoring in art with Sai.”

“Art?”  Seriously, what the fuck?

She sighed, defeated, “Yeah, he um, he kinda gave up I guess.  Without you in his life, there were always little things missing.  This just so happened to be one of them.”

“Little things?  This is not a little thing, this is his life!  What other ‘little things’ did he give up on?”

“He stopped trying, Sasuke.  You were like, a mysterious force that kept pushing him to do his best, but once you left, so did his ambition.  He doesn’t care about being the best anymore.  With Sai being so good at art, he’s convinced that he’ll be fine with Sai’s help.  I tried to stop him, but Naruto just doesn’t care all that much anymore.”

That actually hurt.  Did I break Naruto when I left?  “I don’t think I have anymore questions,” I said quietly.

“Alright,” Sakura began, “my turn.  This won’t be easy, but just, bare with me, okay?  Why did you refuse to have a long distance relationship with Naruto?”

“Are you serious?  Anything could have happened!  Long distance relationships don’t work.  There were too many possibilities of...betrayal.”

“Betrayal?  Like cheating?  Did you think he would cheat on you?  Or were you worried that you would cheat on him?” The concern in her voice kept me from feeling like I was on trial.

“To this day, I trust Naruto with my life.  I didn’t think I would cheat on him, but hurting him is the last thing I ever wanted to do.  Especially like that.”

“So you didn’t want to hurt him, but you tore him to pieces?”

I hung my head, remembering how broken I’d left him that night.  “I thought it’d be easier for him to get over me if I was a dick.  If I was the bad guy, he could just blame me.”  It hurt me too.

“You were talking about ‘your replacement’ earlier.  Who was that girl hanging all over you?”

“Oh, Karin?  She’s a friend, if you’d call her that.  One of my roommates.”

“So she’s not special to you in any way?”

“About as special to me as Kiba seems to be to you.”

“Touché,” she raised an eyebrow at me.  “So, do you have a significant other?  A boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“I still don’t care for girls, Sakura.  I haven’t had a boyfriend since Naruto.  I have a fuck buddy who I have absolutely no feelings for whatsoever.  He’s just there to quell desires.  Even then, after seeing Naruto today…” I trailed off, realizing I’d said too much.  

When I looked up at Sakura again, she was smiling.  “Can you promise me that you’ll never break his heart again?”

“On my life,” my heart sped up.  She was planning something.

She quickly pulled out her phone and hit a number for speed dial.  “Hey honey,” she began, looking at me with the smile still remaining on her face.  “Can you meet me down at the coffee shop real quick, I need a favor.  Oh, and come alone.”

She hung up the phone and put a hand over mine.  “You’re welcome.”

 

*Naruto*

 

I hurried across the dark campus _alone_ , as instructed, to meet Sakura at the coffee shop.  What kind of favor could she possibly want at 8pm that she couldn’t take care of herself by leaving the coffee shop?

As I entered the coffee shop, I quickly found her-courtesy of her pink hair-and rushed over to where she was talking to a guy.  As I got closer, I realized the guy was Sasuke.  Fuck.  What was she doing?

“What’s up Sakura?” I asked, trying to ignore Sasuke.

She laughed and I knew that could only mean one thing.  “You two,” she said, standing and forcing me into her vacant seat, “have some catching up to do.  Hear him out, Naruto.”  Then she placed a kiss on my cheek and left so fast it was as if I’d imagined her there.

“Naruto-,” Sasuke began, but I interrupted him, remembering vividly how I’d last seen him.

“So, you and my cousin, huh?  One Uzumaki not enough for you?”

“Cousin?”  He stopped to think for a minute.  “Oh, Karin?  She’s your cousin?”

“Do you not even know her last name?”

“Not really, no.  She was never that important to me.”

“So you’re dating someone who means nothing to you?”

“We’re not dating, Naruto.”

“Fucking then?”

“I’m not interested in women.  You should know that better than anyone.”  I blushed, embarrassed.  I’d forgotten about that, somehow.

“So, do you have someone then?”

“I have a fuck buddy whose last name I also don’t know, means nothing to me whatsoever, and better fucking not be related to you too.”

“You have a fuck buddy?” I accused.

He narrowed his eyes at me.  “You have a boyfriend.”  Fair point.

“ _You_ broke up with _me_.”

“Then _refused_ to establish a serious relationship.”   _Oh._  Somehow, I hadn’t thought of it like that.

I relaxed a little bit.  “So...you didn’t replace me?”

“Are you even one to talk, Naruto?”  Oh, fuck, he had a point.  I’d forgotten why I got so angry in the first place.

“Why am I here?” I asked, finally.

“I think Sakura wants me to tell you that I’m still in love with you.  That I never stopped loving you.  That even with a fuck buddy you bring out a desire in me that I never thought possible.  That I never wanted to hurt you and it hurt me just as badly.  That the only reason I did it was because I thought it would be easier for you to forget about me if I was a dick.  Something along those lines.”

My heart stopped.  I’d never heard Sasuke speak so much at once.  “Is all that true?”

“Painfully so, yeah.”

We sat in silence for a minute.  He still loved me?  He _loved_ me?  He actually loved me, after all this time and all this pain?  I knew that I loved him.  I loved him more than myself.  I thought I lost everything when I lost him.  Then Sai came along and he was no Sasuke, but he was something.  Now, here was Sasuke, and he _loved_ me.  Then it came to me.

“Why didn’t you want a long distance relationship?”

“Like I told Sakura, I trust you with my life, but if _I_ hurt you for something I did in your absence…”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence.  I was crying.  I was in public, bawling my eyes out, because the only person that I’d ever truly loved was right here telling me he still loved me.

“S..a..su..ke,” I managed to choke out between sobs.  Before I realized it, he was by my side, pressing my head against his shoulder, wiping the tears from my face.  In the past 4 years all I had ever wanted was this.  Sakura was right; he _had_ always loved me.

Once I managed to calm down a little, Sasuke looked at me and asked, “Why are you with Sai?”

I could have lied.  I could have told Sasuke that I loved Sai and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.  Sasuke deserved to know the truth though, so I provided it.  “I don’t know.  He’s someone.  He was never you, but he’s someone.”

Sasuke smiled sadly and I wanted to kiss him so badly.  Then his gaze hardened and I felt like I was in trouble.  “The Naruto I know wanted to be an ambassador, so why in fuck’s sake are you majoring in art?”

Okay, so I _was_ in trouble.  “Sasuke, I’m not sure I can be an ambassador.”

“Naruto, I believe in you more than I believe in myself.  You should _not_ be majoring in art.”  Man I’d missed him so much.  Trying to have a relationship with Sai was going to be nearly impossible now.  He brought up a fair question, though.

“What’s _your_ major, Bastard?”

At the old nickname, Sasuke’s smile widened and it made my heart melt.  He was so happy that I could see it in his eyes; a rarity for an Uchiha.

“Business Law, Moron.”  Just like that, suddenly I was smiling too.  Classes hadn’t even started and I was already feeling anxious about the semester.


	17. Sai's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai makes an important decision.

*Sasuke*

 

I was in such a good mood when I got home that even Suigetsu’s stupid face didn’t ruin it.  Juugo was still sitting in his spot on the couch with his textbook.  I had to give the kid one thing, he sure was dedicated.

Karin and Suigetsu were arguing, as usual, but when they saw me, they stopped completely.  I glared at Karin, willing her to explain.

“So, you didn’t know we were cousins?  We have the same last name, Sasuke, I thought you knew.”

“I never actually learned you’re last name, Karin.  You introduced yourself to me as ‘Karin’.”  Upon realizing her mistake, she blushed, turning her whole face as red as her hair.

“Oops.  Sorry Sasuke.”  She chose that moment to disappear into her room.  

Suigetsu took that opportunity to slither up beside me.  “So, you actually saw lover boy again.”  He lowered his voice, trying to be seductive, “I bet you’re super pent up now.  Maybe you wanna relieve a little stress,” he licked his lips, staring down at my crotch.

“Not in here, please,” Juugo interrupted his studying only to save his sanity.

“That’s okay,” he whispered in my ear, “we can take this to my room.”

He was right, unfortunately.  Seeing Naruto again had left me very pent up, desperate, and needy.  However this desperation wasn’t the kind that Suigetsu could quell.  Once Naruto got under my skin, only Naruto could cure it.

“No,” I told him, walking calmly to my room.  I locked the door behind me, hoping that’d I’d manage to relieve some of the tension that Naruto had built up inside of me myself.  I was done fucking Suigetsu.

 

*Naruto*

 

After my discussion with Sasuke, I was emotionally exhausted.  My day had begun with me decently happy and spending time with Sai.  Then when I saw Sasuke, I was ecstatic just to be able to see him again.  Once Karin showed up, I was crushed at the thought of Sasuke being with her.  A few hours later Sakura set up my second meeting with Sasuke and I was angry at both of them; Sakura had tricked me and I was still hurt by Sasuke.  My conversation with Sasuke though, had sent me on an emotional roller coaster.  I was mad, relieved, happy, sad, and somewhat stressed all in one sitting.  Then my acknowledgement of my fairly underwhelming relationship with Sai topped it all off with an emotion that I couldn’t even begin to try to describe.

When I walked in the door, I noticed my boyfriend waiting for me on the couch.  It felt anticlimactic; he wasn’t Sasuke.

Sakura looked over at me from the kitchen and smiled.  She was making herself some tea, trying to wind down before going to bed.

Kiba was passed out on the living room floor from pre-gaming too hard.  I was sure that Sakura was thrilled.

I was really unsure of what to do, so Sakura stepped in to help.  “Naruto, why don’t you and Sai talk for a minute in your room, okay?”

“Yeah,” I agreed, her assertiveness bringing me back down to Earth.  “Sai?”

“Sure,” he replied, following me to my room.

Once in my room, I shut the door and turned to him.  “So, Sakura had me talk to Sasuke today.”

“I heard,” he responded.  “How are you feeling?”

I looked down at my feet.  “I’m not sure anymore.  I think I’ve just had so many emotions in the past few hours that I’m emotionally disconnected.”

“How was your conversation?”

“He told me everything, Sai.  That he still loves me, that he never wanted to hurt me, that he hasn’t dated anyone since me.”  I purposely left out the part about him criticizing my major.  “It was…”  I didn’t know how to finish.  

“Should I be worried, Naruto?”

“You know me better than that,” I accused, looking back up at him.

“Indeed,” he agreed as he shifted his weight to one foot.  “Sometimes, I think I might know you better than yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s understandable for you to be emotionally drained Naruto, but I don’t believe that you’ve stopped feeling altogether.”

“You think that you understand my emotions better than I do?”

“Not at all, Naruto.  Let me ask you one thing though.  How do you feel about Sasuke?”

I was silent for a minute.  There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that I was still madly in love with him, that I’d never stopped loving him and couldn’t even if I tried; especially after today.  Sai was right.  I hadn’t stopped feeling; my feelings for Sasuke had been there all along.  Even if I didn’t want to think about it, I wasn’t emotionally disconnected at all.

“It’s okay, Naruto.  I knew you never loved me the way that you loved him.  You just wanted to be with someone, and honestly, so did I.  We’re in college now, so it’s time to start planning for our futures.  You go after Sasuke and I’ll find someone else.  I haven’t tried dating girls in awhile, maybe it’s time for me to switch.”

Having finished his speech, Sai turned to leave, but I had to say something before he walked out.

“Sai?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

He then smiled the first genuine smile I’d ever seen on his face as he walked out of my room.


	18. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke have yet to actually have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Spring Break here and I recently realized that I'll need all the distractions I can get to make it through this week. I won't promise to update everyday (although I might), but expect a few updates this week.

*Sasuke*

 

 _Sai just broke up with me_ , the text on my phone read.  I wasn’t sure how to respond.  Honestly, I was ecstatic.  There was only one reason that Naruto would have told me so quickly.  I had known that exchanging numbers at the coffee shop would come in handy, I just hadn’t anticipated that it would be this quick.

It had only been an hour since I got home.  I was sitting in my room, frustrated and desperate for Naruto when the text came through.  Now I just wanted to see him, for more reasons than one.

 _Do you want to talk about it_?  I typed, finally, strumming my fingers on my my knee after hitting _send_.

_Kinda.  Are you free?_

_Hn._ If you consider wallowing in frustration “free”, then sure.   _I think I can make time.  Do you want to meet somewhere?_

_Yeah, I don’t really feel like being at my place right now._

_Same._ I realized that not wanting to be around people was uncharacteristic for Naruto.  He must want to have a real conversation.   _We can go off campus for a bite to eat._

_Sounds great.  I’ll pick you up in 5._

I wasn’t sure I could get ready in 5 minutes, especially not for dealing with Naruto.  It seemed I didn’t have a choice though, so I’d have to make do.  There was no taking care of my primary concern anyway, so why bother?

He was there exactly 5 minutes later, and Karin was answering the door.  “Naruto, what do you want?”

I was out of my room and pushing her out of the way in less than 60 seconds.  “ _Bye_ Karin,” I bit out, closing the door as quickly behind me as I could manage.  I grabbed Naruto’s arm and headed around to the other side of the building before she had time to look for us.  

Turning to Naruto, I sighed in relief.  “Did you have anywhere in mind?”

“I was thinking the ramen place that’s right down the street.”  Of course he was.

“Sure, let’s go,” I said, pulling out my keys.  I never let anyone in my car, but this was a special occasion.

“Actually, Bastard, I was gonna drive us.”

“Whatever.  Where’s your car?”

Smiling, he tilted his head toward the parking lot.  Even in the dark I could not miss the neon orange Volkswagen Beetle.  How very Naruto.

“No.  Hell no.  I’m not being seen in _that_ ,” I spat out, but Naruto was unfazed.

“Come on, Teme.  If you want to get back together, you’re gonna have to get used to it.”

I clenched my fists at my sides.  It’s like he could read my mind.  The fact that he suggested that that’s _exactly_ what we were doing caused my heart rate to skyrocket.  Fuck.  I couldn’t believe the effect that this moron still had on me.

“Fine,” I said through clenched teeth, “but drive fast.  I don’t wanna catch ‘loser’ by being in that thing too long.”

He jumped up in excitement and I hid a smile.  Dammit Naruto, why do you have this effect on me?

The second I got into his car, he started to play some aggravatingly peppy pop music and I almost went back to my apartment.  Remembering that I was doing this for Naruto, I clenched my fists again and started doing breathing exercises to relax.

When Naruto started to sing, my irritation melted away completely.  He was a loser and he was so stupid and making such a fool of himself, but dammit that was the cutest thing I’d ever witnessed and I had to turn away to hide my blush.  At this point, though, I wasn’t sure why.  He knew how I felt, and this whole thing was about us trying to make amends.

One we got to the ramen shop, we took our seats and began our discussion.

“So Sai broke up with you?” I started.

“Yeah,” he answered, in between bites.  “He said he couldn’t compare or something like that.”

“Compare?”

“Yeah.  Like how you always meant so much to me.  He said he knew he was never that important to me.  Now that you’re around again, I guess he thought he should just cut his losses.”

“How do feel about that?  Being cut as his loss?”

“I mean, it doesn’t really bother me.  If anything, I’m thankful; he did it for me.”

“For you?”

“Well yeah, I mean, if there’s a chance that I could be with you…” he trailed off, blushing as though we’d never discussed our feelings for each other.

“Naruto,” I said, bringing him back to reality.

“Yeah?”

“We were talking about Sai.”

“Oh, yeah.  He also said something about trying to date girls or something.  I don’t know, we’ll see I guess.  I think he broke up with me so that I wouldn’t feel guilty if I wanted to break up with him.”

“Did you?”

“Huh?”

“Did you want to break up with him?”

“Not really.  I mean yes, but no.”  I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, defeated.  “There’s nothing I want more than to be with you Sasuke, but I would have felt guilty if I broke up with him because you showed up again.  I mean, how shallow is that?  So he broke up with me, knowing that I wouldn’t end it on my own.”

“Well, I don’t care who ended it, as long as it’s over,” I said, somewhat possessively.

“Does this mean we’re back together?”

I leaned forward, a smirk gracing my lips,my eyes taunting him.  “I don’t know, Naruto, does it?”

Picking up on my cues, he leaned forward, kissing me with more passion than someone who just got dumped should ever have.  I couldn’t care less; Naruto was mine again and I wouldn’t lose him to anyone.

 

*Naruto*

 

I breathed a sigh of relief when I opened the apartment door to find that everyone was already asleep.  On a whim, I had decided to bring Sasuke back, forgetting entirely that I had roommates.  I couldn’t help it; I was horny and I wasn’t thinking straight.

I grabbed Sasuke’s hand and headed straight for my room.  The second the door had clicked shut, he was already all over me.  “I haven’t even locked the door yet, Teme,” I hissed, trying to free the skin on my neck from his teeth.  He grabbed onto my wrist before my hand even reached the doorknob.

“Don’t,” he whispered, nibbling on my earlobe, “if they find us, let them know just who it is that you belong to.”

I’d never heard Sasuke so possessive before and it had me achingly hard.  Before I could respond, he had my back pressed against the door and was grinding against me.  I let out a soft moan and this only encouraged him more.  His hands were already under my shirt, playing with my nipples.

“Naruto,” he breathed into into my ear.  Seeing Sasuke come this undone was so hot and I knew he’d only just begun.  It was going to be an eventful night for me.  “I’m never letting you go again.”  At that he whipped my shirt over my head and I could see him catching his breath as he checked me out.

“Sasuke,” I whispered, encouraging him to go further, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

“Fuck, Naruto, when did you get so…” I watched his eyes as they stopped on my tattoo and he smirked.  “So this is it, huh?”

He stepped forward and fell to his knees, tracing over the tattoo with his fingers, then his tongue, keeping at least one hand focused on my nipples at all times.  I’d already had sex with Sai that day but mere touches from Sasuke were driving me so wild I was already close to cumming.

He started unzipping and pulling down my pants- and as if reading my mind- he smirked and look me dead in the eyes.  “Don’t hold back.  I want to enjoy this as much as possible.”  Fuck.  He had me so desperate, I couldn’t even reply.  Luckily, he chose that moment to swallow me whole and I couldn’t help but cum down his throat.

“Ah...fuck...Sasuke,” I hissed between broken breaths.

Once he’d been sure to swallow every last drop, he looked at me, smirking once again.  “Good boy,” he growled, “there’s more where that came from.”  Holy shit, was I already trying to get hard again?

He finished stripping me of my pants as he trailed kisses down the insides of my legs.  As soft as they were, every kiss oozed possessiveness and I loved it.  On his way back up, he nibbled and sucked at every point that he’d kissed, leaving hickeys in their place.  He continued to mark me from the waist down until I was fully erect again.

Once he was sure I was ready for him again, he started stripping off his own clothes and my mouth watered hungrily.  Sasuke had gotten much hotter since 8th grade and I wanted to enjoy his body as much as he was enjoying mine.

I looked down, noticing that his dick had grown since 8th grade.  I’d expected as much, since mine had as well.  His was still longer than mine, but mine was little thicker.  If I ever got the chance to top him, I’d have to keep in mind to be careful.

He stepped closer to me again, grabbing my hands and pulling me into a rough a kiss.  I could feel us moaning into each others mouths as his hand reached down and grabbed both of our erections, stroking them together.  He reached his other hand around to grab my ass and leaned in toward my ear as I grew harder, anticipating what he was going to say.

“Did you get your ass all nice and toned just for me, Naruto?” he whispered hoarsely in my ear.

“Ahhh,” I moaned loudly.  Sasuke’s dirty talk was driving me insane.  At this rate I’d be all dried up before we even started fucking.  He let the hand on our erections drop right before I would have started cumming and I whined in frustration.

“Not just yet,” he breathed quietly as he ran his tongue along the underside of my earlobe.  Running his hands along my sides, I watched as he slowly dropped to his knees again.  Was he really planning on giving me head again?

Before I could even ask if he was just going to suck my dick all night, he blew a teasing breath down my length and I shuddered.  He started to run his tongue along the circumference of the head, not taking his eyes off mine.  The gleam than shone in his eyes was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

He stopped, only to taunt me more.  “Na-ru-to,” he drew my name out, seductively, “I’ve been thirsting for this...” he ran a teasing finger up my shaft to illustrate his point, “...since I first saw you on campus earlier today.”

My pulse quickened at the thought of Sasuke spending his day fantasizing about me and my dick throbbed.  “Sasuke,” I managed to choke out before he swallowed me whole again.  This time I didn’t cum on the spot and he decided to step up his game.  He started off sucking slowly as he rolled my balls in one hand and squeezed my ass with the other.  It felt amazing and I had to lean back against the door for support.  I realized that we hadn’t even made it to the bed yet and I couldn’t care less.  I watched as Sasuke picked up the pace and I ran my hands through his hair, moaning out words of encouragement.

“Fuck, Sasuke, I can’t even move.”  He moaned in response, sending vibrations up through my dick and to my core.  “Ahh,” I moaned out, panting.  I needed him inside me and fast.  “Sasuke, please,” I begged, unable to complete my sentence.  I knew he picked up on what I was asking, but he kept working on the magnificent blowjob he was giving me, the fucking bastard.  He picked up speed again, gaining friction as he sucked and I was so close, but.  I.  Needed.  More.

He let go of my dick, only to start sucking on my balls and I let out a frustrated groan.  He knew I was being difficult, so he spun me around and started nibbling on my ass.

“Fuck Sasuke, just get on with it.”

“What did I tell you, Naruto?”

I suddenly remembered what Sasuke had told me earlier.  _Don’t hold back_ , and here I was, trying not to cum.  

He spread my cheeks and ran his tongue up my ass crack and I almost lost my balance.  “Fuck,” I hissed.  At that, he spun me back around and returned to sucking me off.  As I was getting close, he looked up at me, staring me directly in the eyes as I came down his throat a second time.

“Oh fuck, Sasuke,” I panted, trying to stay standing.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down, laying me down so I wouldn’t have to stand anymore.  “There you go,” he said, his voice low and husky in my ear, “was that so hard?  I wouldn’t want to have to punish you, Na-ru-to.”

I had no idea when he’d gotten so aggressive, but it was driving me crazy with desire.  All Sasuke had to do was open his mouth and I already almost hard _again_.  Please, at least fuck me this time.

“Where do you keep lube and condoms?”  I said a silent prayer of relief, hoping he would _finally_ get inside me as I pointed to my backpack.

“There’s some in there.”

When he returned with the items, he set them aside and went to work nibbling on my abs.  He fingers reached back up to my nipples and I laid my head back in pleasure.  Sai had never taken care of me like this, not that I’d have wanted him to anyway.  This was a Sasuke-only job.

Speaking of Sai… “Hey, Sasuke,”  he looked up in response, still managing to suck on my tattoo.  “You don’t have to worry about prepping me.  I kinda already, ahh,” he stuck his tongue in my belly button to shut me up.  I guess he wouldn’t want to hear about Sai fucking me.

He made his way up to my pecks, nibbling and sucking around them, letting his hand reach down and work on my semi-hard penis.  I could feel his erection pressed up against me and I knew he could hear my breathing pick up as my cock finally hardened fully again.  

“Are you ready, Dobe?”

“I’ve been ready since I closed the door!  Get on with it already!”

Bad choice.  His eyes flashed with something sinister and I realized he wasn’t going to give in so easily now.

He leaned into my ear again.  “You’re lucky I can’t wait anymore,” he hissed.  “Next time I won’t be so easy on you.”  Everything he said was so fucking hot.  Once we finally got this over with, I needed to figure out where he’d learned that from, because that was a major turn on for me.

He ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his dick, pausing afterward to get his breathing in order.  All that teasing he’d subjected me to must have been torture for him too.  Soon enough though, he was lifting my hips to line up with his cock and I was shivering in anticipation.

He pushed in slowly until he was all the way in and stopped, waiting for me to adjust.  He was definitely bigger than Sai.

“Fuck, Naruto, it’s been 4 years and you’re still so tight,” he groaned.  The realization that he was thicker than Sai lit up his face and he smirked.  “I guess that boyfriend of yours really couldn’t compare, huh?  Am I longer than him, too?”

“Yes,” I mumbled begrudgingly and he actually laughed, warming my heart.

“You’re just gonna have to get use to me again, Dobe,” he said with his voice low and the dirty talk was back.

I started to rock a little, signalling him to move, but he didn’t seem to want to comply that easily as he pulled all the way out except for his head.  I whined in frustration as he thrust just the tip of his dick inside of me and squirmed.

“Teme, please,” I moaned in pleasurable agony.

“C’mon Naruto, you can beg better than that.”

Fuck.  I needed him and I needed him now, I didn’t care what it took at this point.

“Sasuke,” I panted out, “please fill me with you big, thick cock, I need and want you so bad right now, please just fuck me,” I pleaded.  I didn’t even have the decency to be embarrassed anymore.

He preened at what I said and pushed in all the way again.  He leaned in and whispered in my ear again.  “There’s my good boy.  As your reward, you get to choose how I fuck you.”  He was nibbling on my earlobe again and my eyes drifted closed.

“Fuck me _hard_ , Teme,” I said quietly, “I _need_ you.”

Before complying, he kissed each of the whiskers on either side of me face.  “Fuck, I love your whiskers,” he breathed.  Then, without warning, he pulled all the way out and slammed back into me hard.

“Sasuke!” I screamed.  This was everything I’d ever wanted and needed and he was giving it to me after the 4 long years in which I thought I’d never see him again.

He continued to fuck me into the floor, hard and fast as I screamed and moaned his name.  The entire world was blurring as he moaned and I couldn’t manage to keep my eyes open and he slammed into my prostate with.  Every.  Single.  Thrust.  

Soon, I was cumming all over myself and I opened my eyes to see his darken at the sight.  “Sa-su-ke,” I moaned his name out low and slow as I continued to feel the after effects of my orgasm.

 At that, he came hard, panting and moaning, and I even heard him groan out a “Na-ru-to” at the end.

“Fuck, Sasuke,” I managed to say after finally getting my breathing under control.  He was still panting and his eyes were lingering on my sweat-covered body.  I couldn’t help but notice the sweat glistening on his as well and couldn’t wait until we had sex again.

I saw his eyes glance at the mess that sat on my stomach and watched as he began lapping it up, just like the first time we’d had sex.  Once he’d finished, he looked up at me again, his eyes still possessive.  

“All of you,” he began, “belongs to me.”  Then he grabbed the nearest blanket and we passed out on the floor, together.


	19. Naruto's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke talks to Naruto about his plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of smut, but I'll give a warning so you can skip it if you like. It's at the end, so if you choose not to read it, stop reading at the warning.

*Sasuke*

 

When I awoke, there were three sets of eyes staring at me.  Still, I’d never felt more relaxed.

“How was your first date?” Sakura asked from the cracked-open bedroom door where she, Kiba, and Sai were watching us.

That’s right, Naruto and I had never actually gone on a date before last night.  Pulling him closer to me, I breathed in his scent.  “Wonderful,” I replied.  I had never felt so relaxed in my life.  Waking up next to Naruto after a night like that was pure bliss.  So that’s what it meant to be satisfied.

“Bro, I was so far gone last night, I didn’t even know you were here.”  I looked up at Kiba, who now sported triangular tattoos on his face.  If I remembered correctly, he was on the same team as Neji’s cousin in elementary school.

“That’s because you were dead on the floor before Naruto and Sai had even broken up, Kiba,” Sakura scolded.

“I made sure to loosen him up for you,” Sai commented and I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Alright guys, let’s leave them alone,” Sakura said, pulling the boys into the living room.  Then she turned around and winked at me before pulling the door closed.

As soon as the door had shut, Naruto began to stir in my arms.

“Good morning, Dobe,” I whispered as he opened his eyes.  It could not be legal to be this happy.

“Ugh, my ass is sore,” he grumbled and I couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Was I too rough last night?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.  Let’s go take a shower.”

“Good idea,” I agreed as I gathered our stuff together.

“We still need to get you home, don’t we?” Naruto asked while I was washing his hair.  My heart dropped at the thought of returning, but I knew I’d have to go back eventually.

“I don’t have to.  Not yet, at least.”

“Why don’t you just live with me in my room,” he asked, jokingly.

“If you’re offering…” I teased, but he tensed.

“Actually, if you want to, why don’t you bring some clean clothes over from your place?  That way, you could spend the night whenever.”

“I’d like that.”

“And I can take some over to yours.”

I wasn’t fond of the idea of Naruto being anywhere near Suigetsu, but it was only fair.  “Sure,” I agreed.

After our shower, I had Naruto drive me over to my apartment.  I was planning on going in alone, but Naruto wanted to see the place and I figured he’d meet the crazy eventually anyway.

When we walked in, however, the apartment was flooded.

“So, how did you manage to bust your waterbed, again?” Juugo was asking Suigetsu.

Suigetsu just chuckled, beyond proud of himself and Karin stood off to the side, seemingly embarrassed in nothing but booty shorts and a tank top.

“You’re joking,” I said dryly, picking up on the cues everyone had dropped.

“When you were off being all high and mighty and too good to fuck me, I found someone better,” Suigetsu preened.

“Don’t care,” I responded as I walked to my room to grab some clothes, dragging Naruto with me.

“Sorry Sasuke I-,” Karin began, but was interrupted by Suigetsu undressing my boyfriend with his eyes.

“ _Who_ is _this_?” he asked, while circling Naruto and I.

“ _This_ is _my_ boyfriend and if you come within 2 feet of him, I’m chopping off your dick and sewing your asshole shut, got it?”

“So, you’re back with Sasuke, Naruto?” Karin asked her cousin.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and looked down.  “Yeah,” he answered.  “We got back together last night.

“Well then,” Karin began, “I don’t mind having a boyfriend of my own.”  At that, she grabbed Suigetsu and stalked off to her room.

“Aren’t you going to clean up your mess?” Juugo asked, curious.

“Boyfriend?” I asked Juugo.  I hadn’t been gone _that_ long.

“Last night after you left, Suigetsu got needy and came into the living room, looking for someone.  At first he tried seducing me, but I didn’t care enough, I’ve been done with him for years.  Then he moved on to Karin, who almost killed him for asking.”

I looked at him quizzically and he continued.  “They argued for hours.  I tried to tune it out, but they were loud.  They fought over you for awhile then they challenged each other and ended up making out on the living room floor.  After that, I decided to go to bed and stay away from whatever was happening.  When I woke up, there was water all over the ground and Suigetsu and Karin were asleep on the couch, naked.”

“Gross,” I answered.  “I hate to ditch you, Juugo, but I was gonna spend a few nights with Naruto, so…”

He simply nodded at Naruto.  “Nice to finally meet you.”

Before Naruto could open his big mouth and ask anything, I grabbed my clothes and pulled him out of the apartment.

“What was that for, Bastard?”

“I didn’t want you asking questions.”

“Like what, like how he knew who I was?”

“Exactly, let’s go.”

“So, you talked about me, huh?” he asked as I pulled him toward his car.

“Yeah, I talked about the only person I ever thought of, happy?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Naruto to bump into me.

“Hey Bastard, what the fu-”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why does that make you happy?”

“I don’t know, because it proves you care?”  He stepped closer to me, his voice dropping to a whisper.  “If you like, I can show you how much.”

Oh shit.

 

 

***Smut Warning***

 

 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his car.  Opening the door, he sat me down in the seat and grabbed a blanket from the back.  He unzipped my pants and started sucking my dick to get me hard.

“Ahhh Naruto what the fuck,” I panted.  Damn, he was good at that.

“Mmm,” He moaned on my dick and I was almost ready to cum.  Recognizing this, he pulled a condom from seemingly nowhere and rolled it over my dick.  He then pulled off his shorts and boxers and positioned himself over my erection, while shifting the blanket to cover us.

I let out a long deep moan as he slowly lowered himself on my cock.  “So,” he panted into my ear, “my boyfriend was so crazy about me that even after he broke my heart, he couldn’t stop talking about me?”

“Yes,” I hissed out as he started to ride me.  I wanted nothing more that to be able to actually watch, but this wasn’t a place where that was applicable.  Later though, he was all mine.  I was almost drooling at the thought of watching his cock as he rode me.

There was a tap at the window and I nearly had a heart attack.  A tall, skinny professor in his mid-thirties with white hair spiked to one side, pale skin, and black eyes was staring at us.

“Naruto rolled down the window.  “Sorry professor, we were just-,” he began to give some excuse I didn’t know when he was interrupted.

“Don’t you two have rooms you could be doing that in?” he said with a gleam in his eye.  Before we could answer, he sauntered off and we both sighed in relief.

“So,” Naruto began, “I’m not in the mood anymore.”

I almost laughed.  “Me neither,” I agreed, pulling out of him.  “Oh and Naruto?  We should talk.  Do you want to grab breakfast somewhere?”

“Sure, Teme.  We can go to that pancake house down the street.”

“Alright, but this time we’re taking _my_ car.”

 

*Naruto*

 

Sasuke’s Moonlight Blue Audi A8 made my car look like trash.  No wonder he’d wanted to drive; I could _live_ comfortably in this care.  He’d opted for instrumental music, suggesting his “real music will scare me”.  Whatever, it couldn’t be that bad.

I looked over at him as he drove us to the pancake house.  He really seemed to be in his element when he was driving.  Perhaps it was soothing to him.

He parked in the closest spot he could find and we went in and grabbed our seats.

“What is that you wanted to talk to me about?”  I asked after we ordered.

He pulled out a binder that I hadn’t even noticed him carrying before and began a mini-presentation.  

“I know classes haven’t started yet, but I’ve decided that I’m going to change my major, and I’d like you to change yours too.”

That was fair.  Now that Sai and I had broken up, it would be awkward majoring in something that was only ever for him.

“What are you changing your major to, Teme?”

“International Business Law.  It will open up more opportunities for me.  I think you should major in International Relations.  It’s fitting for your goal of being an ambassador and we could take some classes together.”

“Really? Like what?”  He’d really thought this over and now I was seriously considering it.

“Microeconomics, Macroeconomics, and Public Relations are all classes required for both majors that we could take this semester.  So what do you say?  We can go to the admissions office and change our majors right after breakfast.”

I thought about it for a minute.  He was right, that was a perfect major for an ambassador.  With him helping me, I could probably manage decent grades.  Having classes together would be nice.  We’d also be able to work together in the future and if we had to move abroad, we could go together without the other being shit out of luck.  It was a great idea, honestly.  He’d really thought this through.

“Alright,” I agreed and he smiled.  “But first, let’s eat!”


	20. Sakura's Professors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura meets the boys for lunch to gush about her professors.

*Sasuke*

 

“Naruto, hurry up or we’ll be late for meeting Sakura,” I called out to my Dobe.  About 2 weeks into classes, Sakura had insisted that we all go out to lunch together after one of her classes.  Since she lived with Naruto and I practically lived in his room, I didn’t understand why she felt we needed to spend money to do this, but to each their own.

“Teme, have you seen my jacket?”

“If I had to guess, it’d be on the couch where you always leave it?”

“Ah-hah!”  So it was.  What an idiot.  At least he was my idiot.

“Can we go now?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Who’s gonna drive?”

“Me, of course.  I want to keep my being seen in your horrendous excuse of a car to a minimum.”

“Hey, Bastard, what’s wrong with my car?”

“Like I said, it’s horrendous.  Now let’s go.”

On the way to the ramen shop that Naruto refused to miss an opportunity to dine at, Naruto decided to quiz me on an upcoming event.

“Hey, Teme?”

“Hn?”

“What are you getting me for my birthday?”

“What do you want, Dobe?”

“I want you to surprise me!”

“Can I surprise you with a different car?”

“That’s not funny, Bastard.”

“You’re right, there’s absolutely nothing funny about that pathetic excuse of a car.”

“You’re such a dick, you know that?”

“Hn.”  Little did the moron know, I already had an idea of what his gift would be.  Luckily for me though, the conversation dropped as we pulled into the parking lot of our destination.

“Sakura-chan!”  Naruto called out the second I put the car in park.

“You really still call her that?  Aren’t you a little old for that?”

“She’ll always be Saku-chan to me.”

“C’mon guys, aren’t you two supposed to be in love?” She asked, accusingly.

“What makes you think we aren’t?”  I responded, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Saku, Teme here was just being a bastard.”

“Dobe here was just being redundant,” I smirked and she shook her head, smiling.

Sighing in defeat she grabbed us by our hands.  “Let’s sit down, you two.”

After ordering, Sakura started telling us about her classes.  She was majoring in Medicine, so it wasn’t surprising to hear that of her 18 hours, 15 of them were shared with Karin, who was a biology major.  The major difference was that Karin had only opted to take 15 hours that semester, just like Juugo and I had, but Sakura was an overachiever.  Between her, Kiba, Sai, and Naruto, she was taking 18 hours, Naruto and Sai were each taking 15, and Kiba was taking 12.

She started to talk about how she and Karin were fighting over a hot professor, but before she could explain, her face lit up with realization and she lightly slapped Naruto on the back of the head.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Tsunade was the head of the Medical Department?”

 

*Naruto*

 

“I made friends with this one girl who is in all but one of my classes.  Her name’s Uzumaki Karin, do you know her, Naruto?”

“Yeah, she’s my cousin and one of Sasuke’s roommates.”

“Well, we’re fighting over our super hot Stat professor and…,” before I knew what was happening, Sakura had reached around and smacked me on the back of the head.

“What was that for?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that Tsunade was the head of the Medical Department?”

“Oh, that.  Um, I didn’t think it mattered?”

“You didn’t think it would matter that your adoptive mother is the head of my department?”

“I never thought about it.  Sorry, Saku.”

“I’m not mad, Nar.  It was just awkward when she came up to me like ‘Naruto never told you that I’m the head of the Medical Department?’”

I laughed, “Yeah, I could see that.  What about this hot professor though?”

“Oh yeah!  Professor Hatake, but he prefers that we call him by his first name, Kakashi.  He’s me and Karin’s Statistics professor and he’s super hot.  He’s tall and skinny, with white hair spike to one side of his head.  He’s really pale with dark eyes, kind of like Sasuke.  Probably in his thirties.  The things I would do to him..” she rambled on, not noticing me choking on my ramen.

“Naruto!” She finally noticed and tried to help me out.  I glanced at Sasuke who was smirking.

She noticed Sasuke’s smirk too.  “What’s going on, did I miss something?”

“Naruto, why don’t you tell Sakura what she missed?” Sasuke’s smirk grew as he taunted me.

“Umm..”

“What happened, Nar, did Kakashi say something to you?” she asked, concerned.

“Oh, he said something, alright,” Sasuke provoked.  I could tell he was enjoying this.

“What happened?” Sakura was about to come unglued.

“Okay, so,” I glared at Sasuke and he simply raised his eyebrows at me, unconcerned.  “Kakashi might have caught me and Sasuke having sex in my car.”

Sakura busted out laughing.  “Are you fucking serious?  Can you two not wait like 5 minutes?”  At least she was amused.

By the look on Sasuke’s face, though, he was too.  “That’s not all,” he provoked, causing Sakura to look at me for more of an explanation.

“He might have asked us if there was a room we could ‘do that in,’” I was beyond embarrassed.

Sakura was almost in tears, she was laughing so hard.  “So which one of you decided that it would be a good idea to fuck in the car that can be seen from space?”

Sasuke finally decided to contribute.  “It was his,” he replied with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

“Naruto,” Sakura finally stopped laughing, “why?”

I looked up at the Teme, then blushed and hung my head.  “Just look at him Saku, how could I resist?”

When I looked back up, Sasuke’s cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes had lost all malice.

“Oh, sweetie,” Sakura finally responded, “you really _do_ still love each other, don’t you?”

I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted before I could.

“Of course,” Sasuke answered.  “How could we not?”


	21. Naruto's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Naruto's birthday and Sasuke wants to give him the best birthday he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20/chapters 41 and 42 are primarily smut based, so I'm doubling this update for anyone who wants to skip the smut. Naruto's Birthday wasn't supposed to exist in the first place, so consider it a bonus if you do read it.

*Sasuke*

 

At exactly midnight, my alarm went off- signifying the start of Naruto’s birthday.  I promised myself I wouldn’t sleep for the next 24 hours, which I was probably going to regret, but that didn’t matter right now.

Naruto was still snoring softly next to me and although I didn’t want to wake him, I couldn’t miss being the first to wish him a happy birthday.

“Dobe,” I whispered, nudging him lightly.

“Don’t judge me, ramen,” he grumbled in his sleep and I snickered.  Seriously, this boy ate, slept, and breathed ramen.  If he could have sex with it, I might even be a little jealous.

I decided to just get out of bed and make him some breakfast instead.  He would probably be more willing to wake up to that anyway.  

As I slaved away over a hot stove, I started to feel a little bit of anxiety for what Naruto’s gift would be.  Reminding myself that it was all for Naruto, I willed away the anxiety and got to work on the pancakes.

Once I was done cooking breakfast, I made my way to the bed with a tray of food and orange juice, trying to wake the Dobe once again.

“Naruto,” I called softly.

“Mmm, is that breakfast I smell?”  Of course he woke up for food.

“Yep, now wake up and enjoy your birthday.”

At that he bolted straight up.  “My birthday!” he said, excitedly.

“That’s right, Dobe.  Happy birthday,” I said softly, leaning down to kiss him.

“So, what’s my gift?”

“Well, that didn’t take very long, did it?”

“Teme, I’ve been waiting for like a month, what is it?”

“Alright, I’ll tell you, but you should eat up, you’re gonna need your energy.”

“Teme…”

“I’m not telling you until you eat something.”

“No,” he pouted, crossing his arms and turning away.

“Oh well, I guess you just don’t get a birthday gift now,” I taunted, already cutting into the pancakes to feed them to him.

He opened one eye to peek at me, reading my face.  In response, I smirked and held out the fork to him.

“I can feed myself, Bastard,” he grumbled and smiled to myself.

“Then here,” I said, handing him the fork.  “I’m hungry too.”

As we ate, I tried to plan the day out in my head.  “What do you wanna do today, Dobe?”

“Well,” he answered as he chewed, “we have to have lunch with Sakura and Kiba and dinner with Tsunade and Jiraiya, but other than that, we’re free.”

“So, what do you _want_ to do?”

“I _want_ to just stay here with you all day and…” he trailed off, blushing.  Adorable.

“Hn,” I responded.  “We still have plenty of time. It’s only 1:30am”

“Huh?  You woke me up at fucking 1am, you psycho?”

I laughed. “Yep.  I figured we’d need it.  We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Bastard,” he mumbled, shoving the last bit of pancake in his mouth.  “So, what's my gift?”

Then I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  His face was priceless.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Wh-what?”  I asked, surprised.

“I said, as your gift, I’m going to let you top me.  Have you ever topped before, Naruto?”

“No,” I answered, embarrassed.

“If you’re uncomfortable-”

“I’m not.  I mean, I want to.  I just, might not be that great at it.”

Sasuke smirked.  “You think I don’t know that, Dobe?  This isn’t about me, it’s about you.  I’ll be fine, as long as I’m with you.”

“Have you ever bottomed before, Teme?”

He smiled and looked me dead in the eyes.  “Nope.”

Suddenly I was incredibly nervous.  I had always been a bottom and I loved bottoming, especially for Sasuke.  How was I going to top Sasuke?

“Dobe?”

“Yeah, sorry, I just-”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t have to be right now.”

“No, it not that, it’s just-”

“Remember our first time?” he asked, and I did.

It wasn’t just the first time, though.  Sasuke always took such great care of me.  Now it was my turn to return the favor.  I’d wanted to fully appreciate his body when we first got back together and now I was getting my chance.  I could be assertive; I already proved that when I rode him (briefly) in my car.

Summoning up confidence I didn’t know I had, I pushed Sasuke onto the mattress so that he was lying on his back and I straddled him.

“You know, Sasu,” I cooed, running my finger lightly down his face, “I’ve been wanting to ravish you since we first got together.”

I felt him growing hard and it boosted my confidence.  Maybe Sasuke wasn’t the only one who was good at dirty talk.  I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged him up toward myself roughly.  I started to kiss him, grinding into his lap as I thrust my tongue in his mouth.  Feeling a small moan escape from him, I broke the kiss and tore off his shirt.

I started by sucking on his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys down to his nipples.  Once I got to his nipples, I nibbled at one while I lightly pinched the other.  He let out a louder moan and that just encouraged me further.  I tugged on his nipple a little rougher, rolling the other between my teeth.  I could feel his chest heave as I worked and heard him gasp as I increased the pressure.  So, Sasuke liked it rough, huh?

I heard him whine a little as I left his nipples alone and worked on undoing his pants while my tongue trailed over his abs.  I ran a finger lightly down his side and felt a shiver go up his spine as I worked on marking his abs.  

Once I finally got his pants undone, I sat up and admired my work before removing them.  There were red splotches all over the top half of his body and his face was flushed with desire.  It all contrasted perfectly against his pale skin and I all but melted.

Sasuke was so beautiful.  I was already dying to be inside of him, but I wanted to take care of him so badly it hurt.  I ran my hands over his abs and across his pecs and shuddered.  Fuck, his body was perfect.

I slowly pulled down his pants, nibbling at the inner part of his thigh as I did.  Even his thighs were perfectly toned.  Was there even an ounce of fat on this man’s body?

I stripped off my own clothes, excitedly.

I rolled him over, wanting to prep him as much as possible, but really wanting to look at his ass.  As a bottom, I never really got to see this side of Sasuke.  I straddled him, my erection brushing against his ass as I ran my hands over his back and massaged the muscles as I went.  I could hear him moaning and panting beneath me and it excited me.  I could only hope that fucking him would bring him this much pleasure.

I ran my tongue from the base of his spine and back down, but I didn’t stop there.  I spread his cheeks and let my tongue flick between his crack.  His gasp, encouraged me to delve deeper, as I thrust my tongue inside of him.

“Ahhn, Naruto,” he moaned into the mattress.  I kept going, moaning in response, until I felt his whole body spasm as he came onto the sheets.

I could hear him panting, trying to bring himself back to reality, but I didn’t want him to come back just yet.  I dug my tongue in deeper and heard him moan my name, yet again.

Pulling my tongue out, I stopped to nibble on each of his cheeks before flipping him back around.

As hot as Sasuke’s face was before, it paled in comparison to what I was seeing now.  His flush had grown to cover most of his face, his lips were parted slightly as he caught his breath, and the look of bliss he was wearing-courtesy of his orgasm- almost made me cum on the spot.  I was so ready to fuck him, but I had to remind myself that I hadn’t done everything I wanted to do.

I slid down his body, stopping at his now semi-erect penis.  I ran my hand over his dick, trying to will it back to life.

Once he was fully erect again, I lapped at the precum that had gathered at the tip.  The look of pure lust I saw when my eyes met his, made me dizzy for a moment.  I slowly took in the head, running my tongue around it, before slowly pulling it out teasingly.  He thrust his hips up at the lost contact and I taunted him by slowly running my finger from the base to the tip.

“Sasuke,” I murmured, my voice low and full of lust, “if you want me to take care of you, you need to behave.”

His eyes glittered mischievously as his thrust his hips up again, daring me to make a move.  So be it.  I leaned over him, once again taking his nipple into my mouth and bit down _hard_.

“Ahh,” he cried out in pleasure.

“Are you gonna behave?” I whispered sternly in his ear.

“Yes,” he panted out and I made my way back down to his cock.

This time I slowly took him in as far as I could go, fighting my gag reflex along the way.  Sasuke’s dick really was quite long, but he didn’t seem to notice my struggle as he moaned into the pillow.

“Ahhn, fuck Naruto,”  I loved the way he said my name as I pleased him.  

I slowly started sucking, picking up friction along the way and I heard him moan out again.  His breaths were coming quicker and quicker, so I started to pick up the pace, willing him to cum down my throat.

It didn’t take long before I felt his bodily spasms as I moaned on his dick, watching his orgasm rip through him.  When he opened his eyes again, they locked on mine.  I maintained eye contact with him as he watched me suck the cum out of him and I had to clear my head to keep from cumming.  I’d never realized that being top was so difficult.

I reached for the lube that we kept in the nightstand and slathered my fingers with it as I flipped him over onto his stomach.

“Okay, Sasuke,” I said, my voice completely serious now.  “I need you to relax as much as possible; I’ll try to keep the pain to a minimum.”  As an experienced bottom, I knew exactly how this was going to feel.

I leaned over toward his ear as I placed a finger at his entrance.

“So, Sasuke,” I whispered hoarsely, “who was it that I belong to, again?”  I slowly slid my finger in, hoping the dirty talk would keep his mind at bay.

“Me,” he growled possessively, and I knew I had him.  I started to wiggle my finger around, aiming for a particular bundle of nerves.

“Oh,” I asked, feigning innocence, “is that so?”

“Y-es,” he moaned out slowly.  I sighed in relief; finding his prostate this quickly made it easier.

“And exactly when did you stake your claim on me, Sa-su-ke?” I goaded, adding another finger and stretching him accordingly.

“A long time ago,” he hissed as I ran my tongue behind his ear.

“Oh?”  I added a third finger as I continued to stretch him, but I was becoming more curious as this went on.

He groaned and my dick twitched.  I was honestly surprised I’d made it that long.  “Well, given that I didn’t know what sex _was_ in 2nd grade-”

I thrust my fingers up, ramming into his prostate as he moaned again.  “2nd grade?” I growled, accusingly.  In my head, the world had stopped completely, but right now I needed to channel that energy into getting Sasuke ready for me.

“Oh, fuck Naruto,” he actually screamed, pulling my head toward the mattress so that he could speak in my ear.  I continued to assault his prostate, causing him to moan as he spoke.  “I wanted...ahh...to do things...fuck...to you that...ah...that I didn’t even understand.”

Okay, that was fucking hot.  I baited him, wanting to hear more.  “Oh yeah,” I whispered, tauntingly, “like what?”

I flipped him back over so that I could see his face as I rolled a condom over my erection.  I lined up with his entrance and slowly pushed in as he began to speak in between pants.

“I...I wanted to...run my tongue...all over your body.”

By the time he’d finished his sentence, I was all the way in, waiting for him to adjust.

“I didn’t understand why,” he said, somewhat grounded as his body got used to me.  “Just seeing you has always made my mouth water.  Once we finally got together, it took every ounce of my will power not to pound you into every surface available.  I was terrified that if I started having sex with you, I’d never be able to stop, despite what you wanted.”

He uttered that last part with his voice barely above a whisper.  The room had gotten heavy and my heart swelled at the realization.  So that’s what Sakura had meant all those times.  Sasuke _had_ always loved me.

I needed to get the mood back, so I leaned in toward his ear again and moaned, “Teme, why would I ever want you to stop?”

As I sat back up, his eyes snapped to mine, so fierce and full of emotion that I could barely handle it.

“Dobe, if you don’t start moving now, I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

I started off with slow, shallow thrusts, relishing in the tight heat that was Sasuke.  I hadn’t noticed before because of our conversation, but now my full attention was on fucking him and it felt amazing.

Once I heard him moaning underneath me, I began to pick up the pace, letting my own moans escape as I thrust deep inside him.

“Oh, Naruto...ahh,” he moaned out as I watched is eyes roll back in euphoria.

I ran my eyes over every inch of his body as I fucked him, even his dick was alluring to me as I stroked it tenderly.

“Sasu,” I moaned, “how do you want me, Sasu?”

“Na-ru,” he could barely get a word out, conveying that I was doing a good job.  “Oh fuck, Na-ru-”

He couldn’t even get my name out and I was loving it.

“Come on, Sasu, say my name,” I teased.

“Na-ru...Na-ru,” he struggled as I preened.  I rammed into his prostate harder with each thrust until I felt his body convulsing under me as he screamed out, “Na-ru-to!” cumming hard into my hand.

That did it for me and soon I was cumming too.

“Oh, Sasu,” I moaned, riding my orgasm out for a few more thrusts.

“That was wonderful, Naruto,” he praised with a smile.  One look at his face and there was no questioning just how much he loved me.  I was so lucky he came back into my life.

“We’re not done, yet,” I smiled playfully.

“We’re not?”  He raised his eyebrows, confused.

I took my hand that was still holding his dick and started to slather the cum over it, feeling it harden against my touch.  Repositioning myself, I slowly slid down onto his dick until he was all the way in.

“Ahh,” I moaned, feeling him inside me.  “No, we’re not.  Now, it’s my turn.”


	22. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke reunites with an old friend and excitedly tells Naruto about it.

*Sasuke*

 

I was sitting in my Business Ethics class, bored out of my mine.  This was one of 2 classes that I didn’t share with Naruto.  Unfortunately, Ethics classes were always boring; at least in my other classes I had Naruto to distract me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw long, dark brown hair and instinctively turned to look at its owner.  What I saw took me completely by surprise, but really shouldn’t have.  It was Hyuga Neji, who I hadn’t seen since I left.  Outside of Naruto and Sakura, he was probably still the best friend I’d ever had.

I realized I was staring when he came over and sat down next to me.  “Class was dismissed 5 minutes ago,” he said snidely.  “Is that really you, Uchiha?”

“Hn,” I smirked.

“Indeed.  Are you a Business Law major too?”

“International Business Law.  I was in Business Law until I switched to be closer to Naruto.”

“Naruto, hm?  Same old Sasuke, obsessing over your idiot teammate.  Last I heard you broke Naruto’s heart.”

“I definitely did that.”

“Hey, ladies,” Professor Danzo- the old bastard- called out.  “It’s not social hour, I’m locking this door with or without you in the room.  You can explain to the next class why you’re still here.”  Asshole.

We left the room, cursing Danzo’s old boring ass on the way out, and sat down on a bench outside.

“So, what happened with Naruto?”

“In short?  I found out I was moving, I was a dick so he’d move on easier, moved to Sound City, finished high school, came here only to be reunited, got conned into telling Naruto I’m still madly in love with him by Sakura, indirectly convinced his boyfriend to break up with him, and we’ve been together ever since.  It’s a love story worthy of a romance novel,” I mocked.  Then again, I didn’t read romance novels, so maybe it was.

“Heh,” he shook his head.  “You’re going to need to go into more detail on that later.  Right now, though, I have to get to my next class, but we should definitely hang out sometime.”

“Definitely,” I echoed.  We then exchanged numbers and parted ways.  

I was actually happy to see Neji again.  Back in middle school, I went to him for everything; maybe now we’d get to re-establish that bond.  Wait until Naruto found out.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Naruto!”  Sasuke called out to me after getting out of class.

“Hey, Bastard, what’s up?”

“I just ran into Neji!  Turns out he’s majoring in Business Law and we have 3 classes together.

“Three?” I asked, knowing that this meant I was in at least one of them.

“Yeah!  We share Business Ethics, Business Law, and Public Relations.”

“Oh.  PR.” No wonder I’d never noticed.  I hated PR.  Who needed a class about how to talk to people?  That was my specialty!

“I kinda wanna see if I can convince him to switch to taking Macro and Micro with us.”

I sighed.  I really didn’t want Neji in all my classes with Sasuke.  Neji was great and we got along well enough, but I didn’t wanna be a third wheel on the bromance train; or bicycle as it were.

“What’s wrong, Naru?” he asked, gently taking my hand.

“Umm,” I began, unsure of how I should say this.

“Naruto,” he said sternly, but full of affection.

“Well, I like Neji, I really do.  And I’m glad you have your old best friend back and everything, but at the same time...I don’t know...I really...don’t want Neji in all of the classes I share with you?”  I said this last part in a question as I winced, expecting the worst.

“Naruto,” he whispered, “if something’s bothering you, you can tell me.”

“I like that Neji is your best friend and I always have, but when you’re with both of us at the same time...I don’t like feeling left out, okay?  Especially by my boyfriend.”

“You think I’ll pay more attention to him than to you?”

“No.  Yes.  Maybe?  I don’t know.  One class is fine, but I really need your help in Macro and Micro.  I can’t have you getting distracted by Neji, ya know?”

“Naruto,” he smirked, kissing me on the cheek.  “You’re a moron.  I can see your point though; I won’t ask Neji to switch.”

“Really?” I asked hopefully, but not entirely sure why.  Maybe I was a little jealous of Neji.  I really was a moron.

“Yes, Idiot.  Now, was that so hard?”

“It sure was, Bastard!”  I yelled at him, laughing.  Something about Sasuke always put me in a good mood.

“Let’s go home, Dobe,” he said, pulling me close as we walked back to my apartment together.  We weren’t at all prepared for what awaited us there.


	23. Sai's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai brings his new girlfriend home and the boys are less than excited.

*Sasuke*

 

I was only a little upset that the Dobe didn’t want to share our Econ classes with Neji.  More importantly though, I understood how he felt.  Needless to say, I wouldn’t want all 3 of our classes together to be shared with Kiba.

As we walked into the apartment, the first person I noticed was Yamanaka Ino, who was sitting on the couch.  I wasn’t at all surprised; she had been best friends with Sakura forever.

She noticed me immediately.

“Sasuke,” she squealed as she clung to me tightly.

“Still not into you,” I growled, hoping my boyfriend might say something.

“Hands off the merch, Ino, this one’s mine.  Go find your own hottie.”  

“Um, thanks?  Naruto, what the-”  I was quickly interrupted.

“Actually, _Nar_ , I did.  You might not want Sai, but I’ll happily take your hand-me-downs.  Maybe I’ll get lucky and you’ll hand Sasuke down to me next,” she added, winking.

I felt myself pale.  Like hell would I ever get with Ino.  That wasn’t what was bothering me the most, though.  I glanced at Naruto out of the corner of my eye, willing him to say _something_.

“Sorry, Ino, you’re shit outta luck.  You should know just as well as me that Sasuke is _no one’s_ hand-me-down; he’s the grand prize.”

“It was worth a shot,” she shrugged in defeat.  “How are you two doing, anyway?”

Naruto opened his mouth to respond again, but Sakura interrupted him.

“Oh, they’re doing _great_.  If you stick around long enough, you’ll get to hear just how great.  Every night.  And morning.  And sometimes in between classes.”

Naruto blushed next to me as I smirked.  _That_ wasn’t going to change anytime soon.  The idea of Ino being in on my sex life though, made me nervous.

“Oh we’re _all_ aware,” Sai added.  “It’s very _inspirational_.”

Fucking creep.  He was like Orochimaru Jr.

“I wouldn’t know,” Kiba slurred from the kitchen floor.

“Kiba, do you ever go to class?” Naruto asked.

“Hey,” he responded.  “I major in Recreation and Leisure.  This right here?  _This_ is recreation and leisure.”

“Kiba!” Sakura yelled, “How many times do I have to tell you that that’s not how it works?”

“Hmm,” he grumbled, “tell me when I’m sober.”

“You’re never sober!” she accused, accurately.  He didn’t hear her though, he’d already passed out by the time she finished her sentence.

I looked over at Sai in time to see him running his hand up Ino’s thigh and almost gagged.  She was wearing a miniskirt that left very little to the imagination and Sai was getting dangerously close to revealing its contents.

I looked over at Naruto, hoping his was as uncomfortable as I was.  “Wanna stay at my place, tonight?”

“Gladly,” he said, grabbing my hand as we headed out the door.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Okay,” I admitted, “that was gross.”

“No shit,” Sasuke agreed.

It wasn’t that I was upset that Sai had moved on.  Hell, I fucked Sasuke only hours after fucking Sai; I had absolutely no right to be.  I wasn’t even jealous.  Sai and Ino were just...gross.  Sasuke seemed to be feeling the same way about it.  I mean, I might have fucked Sasuke the day we broke up, but he didn’t have to _watch_ it.  I’d prefer to not bear witness to Sai fingering Ino on my couch, thanks.

“We might have made a mistake,” he grumbled, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Who would you rather deal with?  Ino and Sai or Karin and Suigetsu?”

Oh yeah.  Karin and Suigetsu were the original Ino and Sai.  We needed our own place.

“Honestly, I think Juugo would keep us sane if we were at your place.  At mine, drunk Kiba makes things worse and Sakura is always studying.  Though I’m pretty sure ‘studying’ is code for masturbating to Kakashi, just don’t tell her I said that.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.  About everything,” he looked at me, meaningfully.  “Alright, let’s get to my place before Sai and Ino decide to follow us.”

When we walked into Sasuke’s apartment, Juugo’s eyes widened like something bad had happened.  I noticed Sasuke narrowing his eyes as he walked to his room and opened the door.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

I rushed over to his side only to find my cousin naked on top of Sasuke’s ex-fuck buddy.

“Sasuke!”  Suigetsu smiled guiltily.  “See, me and Karin were in the mood, right.  We figured your bed smelled like you and we both missed you so much.  It’s been so long!  It was like having a threesome with you without you really being here!”

“Karin, that’s gross,” I couldn’t believe I was related to her.

“We’d be down for a foursome,” she added.

“Get.  The.  Fuck.  Out.  Of.  My.  Room.” Sasuke seethed.

“Can we at least get dress-” Suigetsu began before being interrupted.

“No!”  Sasuke barked and they scrambled out of his room on nothing but their birthday suits.

Sasuke slammed his door shut before walking over next to Juugo and sitting by him on the couch.  

“I would have stopped them, but I stopped paying attention for the most part.  By the time I noticed, it was too late.  Sorry, but I wouldn’t go near that with a 30-foot pole.”  Juugo looked sympathetic, but like he honestly wouldn’t go near them with a 30-foot pole.

“Now I have to set my room on fire,” Sasuke grumbled.

“Fire crotch doesn’t count?”  Juugo joked.

Even Sasuke snickered at that.  “Those two are made for each other,” he shook his head, his mind much calmer now.

“Yeah, hopefully they don’t make anymore,” Juugo added.

Sasuke looked up at me, his eyes tired.  “How much do you think hotel rooms cost?”


	24. Kiba's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba brings home a girl and everyone is shocked.

*Sasuke*

 

After a traumatic experience at both of our apartments, Naruto and I had agreed to stay at Tsunade and Jiraiya’s house.  Since they lived in Konoha, it wasn’t very far and it kept us from having to deal with the growing problem of our roommates.  

We finally decided to return to Naruto’s place after midterms were over.  Tsunade had been more than stressed during the past few weeks and living with Naruto’s parents meant that our sex life was dwindling.  We’d both agreed that we were far too...enamored to keep living there.

Walking into Naruto’s apartment for the first time in a month was refreshing.  That is, until I noticed Neji’s cousin, Hinata sitting on the couch.  Remembering elementary school, I instinctively pulled Naruto closer to me.

“Naruto!” she smiled at him.  Why was this familiar?  

At that moment, Ino snuck up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

“Get off,” I glared at the blonde girl behind me.

“Oh, sorry Sasuke, I thought you were Sai.”  Bullshit.

“Hinata!”  Naruto’s face lit up as he acknowledged the Hyuga on his couch.  “What are you doing here?”

“Kiba managed to get himself a girlfriend,” Sakura rolled her eyes from the corner of the room.  “I’m glad you guys decided to come back.  I could use some sense of normalcy in my routine again.”

“Wait, so that means there are…” Naruto began to point at everyone, counting on his fingers.  “...seven of us?!”

“Yep,” Sakura added bitterly, “and I’m the only one who’s still single.”

There was something in her eyes that told me she was lying.  I’m sure we’d figure it out later, though.

“So you’re with Kiba now, Hinata?” Naruto asked.

“Umm, yeah,” the shy girl twirled her long, black hair in her fingers.  “We were on the same team and all in elementary school.”

“That’s not even the best part,” Sakura added.  “You’d think a sweet, shy, little girl like Hinata here would be put off by Kiba’s lack of sobriety.  That’s not at all the case.  They get fucked up together.  What a perfect couple.”  She seemed bitter.  I really wanted to know what was up now.

“Man, you should see my baby fucked up too!  When she lets go she-”

“Maybe you shouldn’t continue that,” Naruto laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

“I hope you guys don’t mind, but Naruto and I want to relax for a moment,” I said, dragging him to the bedroom.  I was not in the mood for social hour.

Once I closed and locked the door behind us-making sure to keep pests away- Naruto sighed in relief.

“Teme,” he began.

“Hm?”

“We really need to get our own place.”

“Yes we do,” I agreed.  “But first,” I said, pulling him closer to me, “there’s something else we need more.”

 

*Naruto*

 

I woke up to someone knocking on my door at 5am.  I groaned in pain as I made my way to the door.  Sasuke and I had sex for _hours_ and now I was feeling the aftermath.

When I opened the door, Sakura was standing there.

“Saku?” I questioned, half-asleep still.

“Naruto, did I wake you?” she whispered.

“Yeah, but it’s fine, come on in, I’ll wake up the Bastard.”  I locked the door behind her because I really didn’t want to deal with anyone else at the moment.

“Teme, wake up,” I groaned, nudging him with my foot.

“Naruto?” he asked sleepily.  “Sakura, is that you?”

“I wanted to talk to you guys,”she admitted.

“At 5am?  Couldn’t it wait,” Sasuke hissed, having never been a morning person.

“Well, I didn’t want the others to hear this.”  Sasuke sat up at this.

“Oh,” he replied, “you’re gonna tell us what you were hiding earlier?”

“Yeah,” she admitted, hanging her head.  

“Huh?  Saku, you were _hiding_ something?”  Sasuke always was super perceptive.  Fuck, how did I miss this?

“Yeah, I’m not exactly single,” she confessed.

“You have a _boyfriend_?”  I almost squealed in delight.

“Not _exactly_ ,” she looked at me, guiltily.

“You have a _girlfriend_?”

She started laughing.  “Naruto, I love you, but you’re an idiot.  I’ve been...seeing...someone.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.  “A fuck buddy, Sakura?”

“Like you’re one to talk, Sasuke!”  She whisper-shouted, pointing at him accusingly.

“I’m not judging, Sakura, it’s just unlike you.”

“Who is it?” I asked, needing to know.

“This super hot professor…” she trailed off.

“Kakashi?!”  Sasuke and I exclaimed at the same time.

“Yeah…” she answered, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh my god, congrats,” I swooped her into a hug.

“Just don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“You really expect loudmouth over here not to tell anyone?” Sasuke asked like the bastard he was.

“Naruto?” she asked.  Was I really that bad?

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone,” I assured her, holding out my pinky.

She grabbed it with her own.  “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Can we go back to sleep now?” Sasuke asked, cranky.

“Sure,” she said, standing up.  “I’ll let you two get your ‘rest’.  I really am glad you guys are back.  Everyone else in this damn house is crazy.  Goodnight guys,” she finished, closing the door as she left.

“Goodnight,” I called after her, crawling into bed with the Teme.

“C’mere,” he said, pulling me on top of himself.

We didn’t get to sleep until a few hours after that.


	25. How I Fell In Love With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke have a small argument.

*Sasuke*

 

I awoke the Monday before Thanksgiving to my alarm going off.  I only had 3 days of class this week, I could do this.  Unfortunately, I still wasn’t a morning person, and I definitely wasn’t a Monday person.

I rolled over, eyeing the ball of sunshine that I woke up next to every morning.  How did I get so lucky?  Our PR class began at noon, so we had plenty of time.  Pulling Naruto closer, I nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent.

“Dobe,” I murmured into his warm skin, “it’s time to get up.”

“Temeee,” he groaned, pulling a pillow over his face.

I smirked to myself.  To think that I’d actually chosen to live my life this way.  Still, I couldn’t be happier.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a morning person, Idiot?” I grumbled, a little cranky.

“I would be if you hadn’t kept me up all night, you sadistic asshole,” he argued into his pillow.

“Hn,” as if I could forget about that.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.  You sound pretty proud, Bastard!”

“Just get up,” I was beginning to get irritated, but not just with him.  “We’ve got 3 days this week, I think we can last that long,” I said, more to myself than him.

“Can’t we just start break early?” he whined, finally lifting the pillow off of his face to gaze at me.  How could I resist those endless pools?  Oh yeah, our future.

“Since when did you become Kiba, Dobe?” I mocked.  “If we stop going to class now, we’ll never be motivated to go back.  I don’t know about you, but I’m not letting our future fall apart like that.  Besides, we have that group project with Neji that’s due on Wednesday.”

“Of course,” he snapped, “what better motivation than a group project with your _mistress_.”

It was no secret that Naruto was jealous of Neji.  That didn’t make the idea of it any less idiotic, though.

“Naruto, that’s not even proper grammar.”

“You’re not denying it!”

“That Neji is my ‘mistress’?”

“Yes!”

“Naruto,” I sighed, exasperated.

Fully awake now, the moron was out of bed and moving around, flailing his arms angrily.  It was actually pretty humorous and I had to stave off a chuckle.

“What?”  He stopped abruptly, his eyes so serious and full of concern at something so ridiculous.  I couldn’t hide my smile and I pulled him back onto the bed and into my arms.

“If Neji is my ‘mistress’,” I whispered in his ear, “he is seriously neglected.  Think of all the time we spend together.”

He blushed, hopefully realizing he was an idiot, but Naruto was still Naruto and never backed down.  “You’d rather spend it with Neji,” he mumbled to himself.

“Is that so?” I murmured into his ear.  “Is that why I kept you up all night last night?”

His flush spread further across his face.  He was backed into a corner and he knew it, so he didn’t respond.

“Get dressed, Moron,” I said, finally breaking the silence.  “I’m hungry.”

The second I opened the door, Ino pounced on me.  

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” I hissed at the annoying blonde girl.

“Don’t mind her,” Sakura looked at me, apologetically, “she seems to have come down with a case of dumbass.”

I surreptitiously glance behind me at Naruto, who seemed to be pouting and not paying any attention to me.  “So, it’s going around then?”

“Hey, Bastard!”  He was yelling behind me.  Seems I assessed incorrectly.  Well, fuck.  “Fuck you!”  Then he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

“Sasuke, that was mean,” Sakura scolded as I stared at the door, still fairly amused.

“Sakura, he’s a moron.  I’ll have to explain later,” I replied, grabbing both of our jackets on my way out.  I held his up with a pointed look- trying to emphasize my point on my face- before walking out the door to catch up with him.

For fuck’s sake, he was the biggest moron I’d ever known.  How had I managed to fall so deeply in love with him?

 

*Naruto*

 

That Bastard!  Why did he always have to get the best of me?  I shivered against the late November breeze.  Fuck.  In all my rage, I’d forgotten to grab my jacket.

As I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration, I felt something get draped around my shoulders.

“Forget, something?” Sasuke smirked at me as I pulled my jacket on.

“Shut up, Bastard; I’m still mad at you,” I spat.

“And we still have a project to work on.  Come on, we have to get to class.”

“Why don’t you and your loverboy Neji just do it without me?  I don’t feel like going.”

“I already told you I’m not letting you ruin your future.  Now come on.”

I crossed my arms and turned away from him in a pout.  This didn’t stop the Bastard though.  He grabbed my elbow and pulled me toward our class.

“Hey asshole, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Naruto, I’m not in the mood to play games with you,” he sighed.  “We’re going to class.”

“My feelings aren’t a game, Teme!” I yelled, causing people to stare at us.

“Naruto,” he said quietly, stepping closer to me, “your feelings have never been a game to me.  Can we just go to class and sort this out later?  Please?”  His entire demeanor had changed the moment I mentioned my feelings, making me wonder if I’d just overreacted entirely.

“Whatever,” I huffed, following him to class.

Once we were in our PR class, Neji kept looking at me and I responded in glares.

“So,” Neji said, looking away again, “which Social Media platforms do we want to focus on?”

Sasuke sighed and put his pen down.  “Honestly, I’m not a big fan of Social Media.”

“Neither am I, but this class practically revolves around it, so we need to get over ourselves.”

“Take that, Bastard,” I mumbled under my breath and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Okay, this isn’t going to work.  What the fuck is wrong with you two?  This is due in 2 days.  Whatever rut you’re in, you need to get the fuck out of it.  I’m not going to let _my_ grade suffer over some stupid couple shit.”

“It doesn’t really concern you, Neji,” I replied, still not looking at Sasuke.

“Actually,” Sasuke looked at me through the corner of his eye, “it does.”

“I second that,” Neji answered.  “My grade’s at stake here.”

We both remained silent for awhile until Neji started packing up his stuff to leave.

“Okay, well I’m leaving.  You two need to sort this out by tomorrow or I’m dropping from your group.  Have sex on the table, shoot up the school, adopt Kiba’s lifestyle; I don’t care what you do as long as you’re over this tomorrow.”  Neji then left, leaving me and Sasuke alone at our table.

“So, Social Media platforms,” Sasuke began.

“No, Neji’s right.  I’m not talking about this right now.”

He sighed.  “So now you’re on Neji’s side?”

“Sasuke-” I seethed, but he interrupted me.

“Naruto, we’re not fucking doing this, okay?”  I wasn’t sure when he’d gotten angry, but now it was definitely showing.  “I’ve had to listen to your irrational jealousy of Neji since I woke up this morning.  I _tried_ to reason with you and talk you out of it, but you had to be a stubborn idi-” he clenched his fists at his sides.  “You had to be stubborn.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings back at the apartment when I said you were stupid, but dammit Naruto, I was joking.  But if you want to end it all over something like this, by all means go ahead,” he finished, leveling me with a glare.

Fuck.  Fuck fuck fuck.  I’d actually managed to hurt Sasuke.  I didn’t even know that was possible.  Just like that I could feel tears forming in my eyes and he quickly pulled me into the hallway.

“Naruto,” he whispered, wiping the tears away as they fell onto my cheeks.

“Sas-” I tried to choke out his name, but he silenced me.

“Shhh, don’t speak, it’s okay,” he murmured, pulling me into a hug.  “I’m sorry I reacted that way.  I would never hurt you purposely, not again.  I’m so sorry, Naruto, I love you.”

It was amazing to me that I could overreact and here Sasuke was, apologizing to me.  How lucky was I to have fallen in love with him?

“I love you too, Sasuke,” I choked out, pulling him into a soft kiss.

Somehow, our kiss deepened and before I knew it, I was pressed firmly against the wall.  Sasuke broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes.

“We should go home,” he said.

“Definitely,” I replied, smiling.

Behind Sasuke, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye.  When I looked to see what it was, I saw none other than Hyūga Neji- leaned up against the wall- smirking knowingly.  Maybe I didn’t have anything to be jealous of after all.


	26. Housing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up with their living arrangements, a group of friends visit the housing office together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure when my next day off is, so I decided to update early. I'll probably update on my next off day and then again at the usual time to get back on track.

*Sasuke*

 

“Juugo,” I said, looking at the redhead as I entered the apartment. “Where are Suigetsu and Karin?”

“Not here.  Other than that, I couldn’t care less.”

“Okay, good,” I sat down next to his permanent spot on the couch, pulling Naruto into my lap.  “We just spoke with Housing and we’re trying to set up an arrangement with a little less…”

“Insanity?” he supplied, helpfully.

“Something like that,” I agreed.  “Would you like to room with me, Naruto, and our old friend Sakura instead of having to deal with Suigetsu and Karin next semester?”

“You’re joking right?  I’d rather room with a serial killer than have to deal with those two.”

“I can’t promise that Naruto and I are much better,” I added, honestly.

“I can.  Where do I sign?”

“Well we still have to go talk to Sakura, but I can almost guarantee that she’ll agree.  After that, we can all go down to Housing and sign the paperwork together.”

The door opened as the source of our shared agony walked in...with Ino and Sai.

“Gross,” I spat.

“Sasuke!”  Ino squealed as she ran over to push Naruto out of my lap.

“Not happening,” I hissed, pulling him closer.

“Here Ino, I’ll help,” Karin supplied, coming around behind me.

“Karin, back off,” Naruto protested.  “I’m the only Uzumaki for Sasuke.”

I smirked, possessively.

“His bed still smells like him…” Suigetsu called from his spot over by the door.

I swear I heard Ino moan and almost threw up on her.

“It does,” Karin agreed, and just like that I was on my feet.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay the fuck out of my room?”

“You’re never around, Sasuke,” Suigetsu shrugged.  “It’s the only thing that smells like you.”

“Why, exactly, do you need my scent to…” I grimaced.  “....to get off?”

“We don’t _need_ it,” Karin answered, “but it helps _a lot_.”

“If it’s Sasuke you want,” Sai added with a fake smile, “we could always go back to my place.  Naruto’s bed smells like both of them and Naruto’s scent would _definitely_ help me out.”

“Stay away from my boyfriend,” I hissed at Naruto’s ex.  “And stay the fuck out of my room!”

Grabbing Naruto’s hand, I quickly left the apartment, slamming the door behind us.

 

*Naruto*

 

Sasuke was seething.  The hand that was clenching mine was starting to cut off my circulation.

“You don’t think they’d actually go back to my apartment and…” I trailed off, a little grossed out.

He looked at me pointedly.  “Not a single one of them has boundaries, Naru.  They would definitely fuck in the bed we share every night, without hesitation.”

“Let’s get back there then, before they actually try,” I added worriedly.

When we walked into my apartment, we found Kiba on top of Hinata on the couch, half-dressed.  Why did this shit keep happening?  They were so far gone, they didn’t even notice us come in.  

We looked at each other and decided to ignore it as we made our way to Sakura’s room and knocked on the door.

“Kiba, for the last time, I don’t want to watch you and Hinata-” she stopped short as she swung the door open, realizing it was us.  “Oh sorry guys, I thought you were…” she trailed off, waving lazily toward the couch where the others were.

“Actually, we kinda wanted to talk to you about that,” Sasuke began, “may we come in?”

“Yeah,” she sighed shaking her head, obviously fed up with the others.  I had a feeling that this would be really easy.

Sitting down on her bed, she looked up at us expectantly.  “So what’s up?”

“Saku,” I began, “me and Sasuke spoke to Housing today and we’re trying to get an apartment with you and one of Sasuke’s roommates.  We’d all have to agree on it, but Sasuke thinks it’d be the best option for all of us.”

“So do I,” she admitted, sighing.  “I love Ino, but her and Sai are crazy together.  Don’t even get me started on Kiba and Hinata.”

“Juugo is having the same problem with Suigetsu and Karin,” Sasuke added.  “He’s already agreed to it; all we need is your approval and we can all go down to Housing and sort this out for next semester.”

“Yeah, no problem there.  I’m ready whenever you guys are,” she agreed.

“Let’s go now, I’m not wasting any time,” Sasuke said, obviously frustrated with the entire situation.

When we made it back to Sasuke’s apartment, he left me and Sakura in the living room while he went straight to his bedroom.  I had a feeling this wasn’t going to turn out well.

I walked Sakura over to Juugo to introduce them since we would all be roommates soon anyway.  “Sakura, this is Juugo.  Juugo, this is my best friend, Sakura.”

Juugo opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted.

“OUT!  NOW!” Sasuke bellowed to the group in his room.  We all watched as the group made their walk of shame to Karin’s room.

Sasuke stomped back into the living room, pissed.  “Let’s go, Juugo.”

“Gladly,” Juugo responded as he left his spot on the couch.  There really is a first time for everything.

“It’s okay, Sasuke,” I said, grabbing his hand to calm him down, “it’ll be better next semester.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, kissing my hand lightly, “it will be.”

The four of us then made our way toward Housing together to secure our sanity for the next semester.


	27. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys haven't even discussed Thanksgiving and it is rapidly approaching.

*Sasuke*

 

“What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?” Neji asked us as we were leaving our PR class.

“Uhh…” Naruto scratched at the back of his head nervously.

“You’re kidding,” Neji replied.  “You guys haven’t even made plans yet?  Thanksgiving is tomorrow!”

I shrugged.  “I just figured Naruto would go home.  It’s not far; his parents live in Konoha.”

“Well, what about you?” Neji asked me.

“Of course he’s gonna go home and see Itachi and Shisui!  Right, Sasuke?” Naruto answered for me.

“No,” I really didn’t want to elaborate.

“Why not?” Naruto asked, not realizing that I really didn’t want to talk about it.

“Doesn’t matter.  Can we go?”

Neji and Naruto exchanged a glance.

“What?” I asked them irritably.

“Well, I’m gonna grab Hinata and head home.  See you guys next week.”  Neji left us alone and I knew exactly what that meant.

“Did something happen to Itachi and Shisui?”  Heh, I wish.

“No,” I knew keeping my responses short wouldn’t deter Naruto, but I could try.

“Did something happen with them?”

I sighed, beyond done with this conversation.  “Do we have to talk about this?”

“Yes,” he responded, because everything was important to Naruto.

I looked at the ground and clenched my fists.  “I don’t want to.”  I really didn’t.

“Teme,” he added softly, “I just want to help you.”

“It’s not about me; there’s nothing to help.”

“But…”

“Can we just go?  Please?  I’m really not in the mood to have this discussion.”

“Will you ever be?” he asked knowingly.

“No.”

He sighed in defeat.  “Fine, let’s just go home.”

I should have known it wasn’t over.  Once we returned to the apartment, Naruto started to pack as he picked my brain.

“So what _were_ you planning on doing for Thanksgiving?” he asked.

“Nothing.  I’m not really big on Thanksgiving,” I answered honestly.  I mean my parents _were_ dead and the only family members of mine that I had any contact with were Itachi and Shisui.  Considering that I refused to accept them as living beings-much less family-I didn't appreciate the holiday the way others did.

“Why don’t you come with me to Jiraiya and Tsunade’s?” he offered

I loved Naruto with all of the heart that some would argue I didn’t have.  He was so sweet and always thought of me, but dealing with his parents was a mental workout that I utterly despised.  Living with them was its own sort of hell.  Jiraiya would make pervy jokes and ask about our sex life while Tsunade would seemingly read my mind nonstop.  The damn woman was probably more perceptive than Itachi.  I was terrified to actually fuck Naruto in their house because Tsunade would probably figure it out anyway and Jiraiya wouldn’t shut up about it.  This, of course, left Naruto pent up and frustrated and I would give in because I couldn’t fucking resist him.

Needless to say, the idea of spending even more time with them had me on edge.  As I thought it over, the room grew quiet as Naruto noticed my hesitation.

“Please?”  He actually _wanted_ me to go, too?  Dammit.  I needed to do something about this resistance problem of mine.  “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep without you, anyway.”

Dammit Naruto, why?  Why did he have to be so fucking good at convincing me to do things.  “Fine,” I gritted through clenched teeth, “but we’re coming back Saturday morning.

“Yay!”  He cheered as he jumped up excitedly.  He kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled brightly at me.  “Thank you, Sasuke!”

I pulled him into my lap, intertwining our hands.  “Hn.  You owe me,” I murmured into his ear.

 

*****

 

“I’m so glad you boys decided to have Thanksgiving with us!” Tsunade cheered, eyeing me suspiciously as we ate dinner.  I avoided her eyes; the woman had already read my thoughts far too many times for my comfort.

“Yeah, it’s great to see you two again,” Jiraiya agreed, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth, almost choking himself.

“Yeah, me and Sasuke thought it’d be a good idea to spend time with our families together,” Naruto added cheerily as he took a drink of his tea.

I would have given him a look, but Tsunade was watching me and I didn’t need her knowing more than she did already.  What did he mean by that?  Was he just playing it off for his family?  Did he plan on visiting Itachi for Thanksgiving too?

The last time Naruto convinced me to have dinner with Itachi, he’d also managed to convince me to forgive Itachi.  Then Itachi had to ruin my relationship with the very person who had restored ours.  I wasn’t going to take that chance again; I’d gotten hurt too many times at the hands of my brother already.  Only now, so had Naruto.  Not that he really knew that though.

“So, Sasuke,” Tsunade began, “how’s your brother?”

Dammit.  Every fucking time.  How did she always know?  I looked over at Naruto, hoping to gain some support, but found him deep in conversation with Jiraiya.  I didn’t even want to think about _that_ conversation.

“I’m not sure,” I answered honestly, but refused to supply more information than necessary.  I supposed that Naruto could have told his parents that I was having problems with Itachi before we came over.  I started to wonder if Naruto did have some plan up his sleeve, and if Tsunade was part of it.

“Why didn’t you go home for the break?” she inquired.  Honestly, I hadn’t wanted to go anywhere for break.  I wish we could have just stayed on campus together, alone, and wrapped in each other’s arms.

I thought about home and what the word meant to me.  It was such an awkward term, because everyone defined home differently.  Was home the house in Sound City that I spent no time at and had no desire to return to?  Was home my apartment on campus that I avoided like the plague because of certain people?  Was home the apartment that wasn’t even mine that I spent most of my time at anyway?  Did I even have a home?

The more I thought about it, though, the more I thought about Naruto.  What did he consider home?  I always felt more comfortable whenever he was with me, so did that mean that having Naruto with me was what made a place my home?  That didn’t sound right either.

“Sound City is a little far for a 4-day break,” a bit of an exaggeration, but not entirely false.  I’d always hated Sound City.  It wasn’t Konoha- where I had grown up- and there was nothing there for me to remember my parents by.  If Konoha had a peaceful atmosphere, then Sound City’s was...bleak.  Even the friends I’d made while I was there couldn’t compare to those I had in Konoha.  

The worst thing about living in Sound City was that Naruto wasn’t there.  It was a constant reminder of what I lost when I moved and it was a constant reminder of how much pain I was really in.  Going back there without Naruto would feel like losing him all over again.  I would do anything to not feel that again, even if I never spoke a word to my brother again.  If I ever returned to Sound City, I needed Naruto by my side the entire time.

“You don’t want to spend time with your family?” she sure didn’t hold back.  As far as I was concerned though, I really didn’t have family.

“I just want to spend time with Naruto,” at least that was entirely true.  All I wanted in life was to spend time with Naruto, forever.

“Aw, Teme, you _do_ like me,” he laughed, breaking the tension between Tsunade and I.  At that, she dropped the topic and we managed to survive the rest of our visit without any more questions about my family.

 

*Naruto*

 

I was so glad that Sasuke joined me for Thanksgiving.  In fact, I couldn’t believe that I’d originally planned to spend it without him; that would have been rough.  Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed happy to spend time with him too.

“So,” Jiraiya began as Tsunade started to ask Sasuke about Itachi.  I hoped that he wouldn’t bite her head off.  “Have you guys been safe?”

“What do you mean?” I asked, nervous about where this was probably going.  Jiraiya wrote erotic novels, so all he ever thought about was sex.

“I mean, are you practicing safe sex?”

I almost spat out my tea.  Knowing in advance that he was going to ask about our sex life didn’t make it any less awkward.

“Umm...” I began, trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

“Come on, Naruto, I know what college is all about.  Been there, done that, if you know what I mean,” he added with a wink.

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” I said, awkwardly rubbing my arms.

“If I remember correctly,” he said, rubbing his chin, “back when he still lived here, all the girls were all over him.  Which means, he’s pretty fucking hot, right?  Now, I’m not into guys, but if I was, I’d probably fuck my hot ass boyfriend nonstop.”

I glanced at Sasuke hoping there was someway he could get me out of this mess, but he was busy talking- and not screaming- with Tsunade.  Well, at least that was a good sign.

“See, look, you can’t keep your eyes off him,” he laughed.

He wasn’t wrong in any of his assumptions.  All the girls were all over him when he lived here, hell they still were.  Ino never missed a chance to hang on him, much to my chagrin, but he always shot her down immediately.  He was pretty fucking hot, and by pretty fucking hot I mean he’s quite possibly the most alluring human being I’ve ever laid my eyes on.  Needless to say, it left me incredibly needy all the time.  Just like Jiraiya said, I _would_ fuck my hot ass boyfriend nonstop.  Hell, I wish I could fuck him now.

As for not being able to take my eyes off of him...I’ve never been able to.  Even when I first met the Bastard, I thought he’d be a pretty girl.  Hell, who was I kidding, Sasuke was fucking beautiful- in the most masculine sense of the word.  I could stare at him forever.

When I looked back at Jiraiya, he was smiling knowingly.  Fuck, had I been staring?

I could feel the blush on my cheeks, there was no hiding it.  If Jiraiya knew _anything,_ he knew sex.  He could probably read it all over my face- the constant need for Sasuke.  Even now, under his gaze, I was practically drooling for my  “hot ass boyfriend”.

“I wouldn’t want you to suppress your sexual desires Naruto, it’s unhealthy.  So do me a favor, will you?  Enjoy your life in college, and make sure you and Sasuke have plenty of sex; you wouldn’t want to lose him to a more willing partner.”

I felt my face pale before realizing that no one was more willing than me.  Not wanting to tell Jiraiya about my sex life didn’t make it nonexistent.  In fact, it played a very important part in our daily lives.  No worries there; come Saturday we’d be living up to his wishes.

I shook my head in disbelief at our conversation.  “You’re such a pervert.”

 He laughed as I heard Sasuke tell Tsunade that he just wanted to be with me.  Could I fall in love with this man any more?

“Aw, Teme, you _do_ like me,” I laughed, now wanting Saturday to come even faster.


	28. Naruto's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a plan to get Sasuke on good terms with itachi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my beta reader thinks I should update more often, so I'm going to aim for each of my days off. We're about to head into some angst though, and I don't want to keep you waiting for a resolution, so I'll probably update daily until it's resolved.

*Sasuke*

 

Saturday could not have come fast enough.  Naruto and I practically had the entire campus to ourselves and didn’t have to worry about Sai, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Suigetsu, or Karin.  That was beyond refreshing.

Even more refreshing though, was watching my favorite blond as he rode me.  We’d been on campus since about 10am.  It was now almost 4pm and we’d yet to do anything other than each other.  I couldn’t care less.

Once we finished, I would hold him close, caressing his face or running my fingers through his hair.  Then, just like that I was hard again, which would lead to more sex.  There was no better way to spend a day off, I was sure of it.

There was just something about Naruto that I couldn’t resist and I’d never been able to put my finger on it.  Something about this one person awakened something within me that thousands of others couldn’t.  Sex hadn’t meant much to me at all while I was fucking Suigetsu, but with Naruto I couldn’t get enough.  It wasn’t just the sex, though.

From the very beginning, he caught my eye.  He was so loud, so happy, so full of life.  At first I didn’t understand, so I studied him.  I watched him like he was a science project.  What was it that made him so different from me, so hard to understand?  I never figured that out, but I learned something about myself.

I _couldn’t_ stop watching him, even if I wanted to.  He was...he was special...to me.  It was difficult for me to admit it to myself, but others picked up on it.  Tsunade, Neji, Sakura, Itachi, every single one of them had said something to me about it.

Yet, I was never able to say it myself.  Even after we got together the first time, he did all the talking.  All I did was taunt him into being my boyfriend.

“Someone’s having deep thoughts,” Naruto said, sitting up.  Even now, I couldn’t help but stare at his exposed chest.

“Not really,” I lied.  How do you tell someone that you’ve been obsessed with them for far too long?

“You’re lying,” he smiled, his deep blue eyes shimmering.

“So?”

“So...what is it?”

There was no getting out of this.  Whatever, I was in a good mood anyway.  Somehow, he did that to me.  

“I just,” I started, wrapping my arms around him, “can’t get enough of you.  I never have and I don’t think I ever will,” I added, breathing in his scent.  He smelled of sex and Naruto, my favorite blend.

He laughed.  “Who knew you were so cheesy and romantic?” he teased.

“I’m serious,” I admitted, hoping I didn’t scare him away.  There was something terrifying about the idea of my emotions being rejected by him, or putting him off in any way.

“I can tell,” he whispered hoarsely with his eyes half-lidded as he stroked my newly-formed erection.  I wasn’t entirely sure when that had happened, but it was Naruto and he always seemed to have that effect on me.  Seducing me was just his natural state of being.  It was a good thing that he was as insatiable as I was.  I never could have had this much sex with Suigetsu.

I groaned in frustration, rolling on top of him.  “I want this to last,” I whispered sadly at the thought of losing him.  Even my deep thoughts couldn’t keep my neediness at bay.  “Forever,” I moaned, pushing into him.

“Sasuke,” he said lovingly, looking me in the eyes as he grabbed my hand and rubbed his own erection with it.  “This is going to last; I won’t let it fall apart again.”

I started thrusting into him as I talked.  For some reason, deep, meaningful conversations were always easier to have during sex.  “Naruto,” I panted, “you mean...the world...to me.”

“Yeah,” he moaned and I wasn’t sure if it was meant as encouragement or a response, but I took it as both as I thrust into him harder.  “Me...too.”

It didn’t take long before we were both cumming again and I was pulling him toward me, kissing his forehead.  “I mean it,” I said quietly into his hair.

“Yeah?” he said, looking me in the eyes.  “Me too.  I wouldn’t trade this for the world, Sasuke.  But you need to stop thinking like that, it’s not the time for deep thoughts.  We were with Tsunade and Jiraiya for 2 days; we have a lot of catching up to do.”  

This time, he was the one rolling on top of me, and just like that we were at it again.  Naruto was right though, so for the moment, I just decided to lay back and enjoy the ride- literally.

 

*Naruto*

 

It was already 8pm and Sasuke and I were still lying naked in bed.  I hoped no one planned on coming back early, because I still wanted more and I knew Sasuke did too.

I did have something that I needed to talk to him about though, and I wanted to do it while everyone was gone.  This was going to be difficult; an uphill battle.

“Sasuke,” I began, guarded.

“Hm,” he responded with his eyes closed.  How did he get so relaxed?  Did I really have that effect on him?  That was going to make this even tougher.

“What do you want to do for Christmas?”

“What?”  His eyes snapped open.  “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we should probably make plans now.”

“I thought we were just going to visit your family again.”

“About that…”  I shut my eyes, bracing myself for what I was about to do.  “...I thought that maybe we could go to your place?”

“No.”  Fuck.  Well, I’d expected as much.

“Sasuke-”

“Naruto, no.  I don’t want to deal with Itachi and Shisui.  I finally left them, I’d like to stay away.”

“Sasuke, please?  For me?”

“I’d really rather not,” I continued looking up at him expectantly and he sighed.  “Maybe some other time,” he continued, “but I’m not ready to go back.”

I bit my lip nervously.  Fuck he was gonna hate me.  I already knew that I had overstepped, but there was nothing I could do about it now.  I braced myself for the confession I was about to make.

“So, um...I may have swiped Itachi’s number from your phone while you were sleeping.”  His eyes snapped to mine and I forced myself to continue, terrified of how he was going to react.  “And I kind of might have already told him that we were going to their house for Christmas.”

“YOU WHAT?!”  Just like that he was standing and yelling at me.  “Why would you do that without my permission?!”

“I want you to be on good terms with the only family you have left, Sasuke.”

“Naruto, it’s not your problem to deal with!”

“Yes it is!  We’re a couple now, we share our problems!”

“Naruto, you can’t fix everything!  It’s out of your control and you had no right to do what you did!  You don’t even know what’s going on”

“Only because you won’t tell me,” I argued desperately.

“There’s a reason for that, Naruto,” he said calmly, which was possibly more terrifying than his rage.

“I need to go,” he added, pulling on his pants.  I wanted to beg him to stay, but I had no right.  Besides, he probably wanted to think and didn’t want to deal with me now.

As soon as he’d dressed, he was out the door and I was left alone.  I spent the rest of that night crying into the pillow usually he slept on.


	29. Painfully Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is beyond pissed with Naruto as he evaluate his emotions.

*Sasuke*

 

I was pissed, I was seething, I was beyond words.  More importantly, I was hurt.

I felt betrayed by Naruto.  I knew he was just trying to do what was best, but dammit, he didn’t always know what was best.  If I forgave Itachi _again,_ it would have to be my decision, not his.

Naruto didn’t even know what was going on.  Granted, that wasn’t his fault, but how could I bring myself to tell him that I broke up with him because of Itachi’s decisions?  Would he even be able to deal with that kind of information?  

What a stupid question.  Of course he’d deal with it, he was Naruto.  He would give _anyone_ a second chance, whether they deserved it or not.  Just like how he gave me a second chance, which I was beyond glad for, but definitely did not deserve.

Maybe he had a point, Itachi and Shisui were the only family I really had left; I should probably forgive them at some point.  If I didn’t, it would bother Naruto and I really didn’t want to hurt Naruto any more than I already had.

I stopped walking, feeling the icy breeze swipe at my tears.  I hadn’t even realized that I was crying.  I thought about how I’d left Naruto in his room and my heart shattered to a thousand pieces.

Why did it always have to be so difficult?  All I’d ever wanted in my life was Naruto; yet here I was, running away from him.

He really shouldn’t have given me another chance.  This could be another ending to our relationship and I wanted that a lot less than I wanted to stay mad at Itachi forever.

I reminded myself that it was Itachi’s fault that I’d lost Naruto in the first place.  Itachi could have stayed in Konoha; he could have attended Konoha University and been my legal guardian at the age of 18.  I could have stayed with Naruto and we could have been happy.

I honestly didn’t know Itachi’s reasoning for attending Sound University; I’d never asked and had never intended to either.  

I began walking again, lost in my own thoughts.  Should I forgive Itachi?  What if I just ruined my relationship with Naruto again?  How had this day turned sour so fast?  Oh yeah, because I couldn’t forgive my brother.  

I continued to make my way toward my apartment, hoping there was no one there.  I wanted nothing more than to return to Naruto, but I wasn’t prepared for the thought that he might want to end our relationship.

Even as I hid from my fears, I was well aware that Naruto was still the most important thing in my world.  This would be the first night since we’d gotten back together that Naruto and I would be separated.  The thought of that killed me inside.

I walked into the (thankfully) empty apartment and lay down on the couch.  I would give anything to hold him in my arms right now, but I was emotionally drained.  I quietly drifted to sleep as the tears silently rolled down my cheeks.

 

*Naruto*

 

When I woke up the next morning, Sakura had already returned.  Thank God.  I needed to talk to her and fast.

“Sakura,” I called out, knocking on her door, “it’s an emergency.”

She opened up her door as soon as I said that and I watched as she fully took in my appearance.  I hadn’t even looked in a mirror, but I could guess what I looked like.  Having cried all night, I knew my eyes were red and puffy, my hair was probably a mess from having just woken up, and I’m sure my face was at least a little swollen.

“Honey, what happened?” she asked, genuinely worried, her eyes full of compassion and concern as she reached out to touch me on the shoulder.

“I fucked up,” I admitted, hanging my head.  “Fucked up” was an understatement.  I overstepped, disregarded boundaries, betrayed my boyfriend’s trust, and ruined his good mood all in one act of complete idiocy.

“Well don’t stop there, tell me about it,” she demanded, pulling me into her room.  Then something seemed to click in her head as she eyed me warily, “Where’s Sasuke?”

At that I was crying again, sobbing into Sakura’s shoulder as she rubbed my back.  I wanted Sasuke to just come back and hold me and tell me everything was going to be all right.  I needed him more than I needed oxygen in my lungs, and if this didn’t get fixed fast, I wasn’t sure what I would do.  “Sweetie, what happened?  You didn’t break up again, did you?”

“No,” I sniffed, “I don’t think so.  He just stormed off after our fight.”

“Fight?”

“Yeah.  It’s all my fault, Saku.  I was trying to convince him to see Itachi for Christmas, but I’d already texted Itachi…”

“You texted Itachi _before_ talking to Sasuke?”  She seemed completely flabbergasted, like that wasn’t exactly the sort of plan that I’d come up with on my own.  I really should have had Sakura do my devious planning for me, she was way smarter.

“Yeah…”

“Oh, Naruto,” she sighed as she continued to rub my back.  I could tell that she was still worried about me, but that wouldn’t keep her from telling me what I needed to hear and what I needed to do.  “You know you need to apologize, right?”

“I know,” I admitted.  I’d only spent that one night without Sasuke since we got back together and it was the worst night of my life.  If that never happened again, it would be too soon.

“Well, stop moping around and get dressed.  We need to fix this and fast.  I’ll go with you to his apartment; I can’t tell you what to say though, that’s all on you.  After we get this fixed though, you have to listen to _my_ stories.  Quite a bit happened for me over the break.”

“Deal,” I agreed.  “Thanks, Saku,” I said, wiping my face with my sleeve.  I needed Sasuke back ASAP and although Sakura couldn’t tell me how to do it, she could at least support me while I begged for forgiveness.  What would I ever do without Sakura?


	30. No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke makes a decision on what to do about his situation with Naruto.

*Sasuke*

 

When I awoke, the sex circus had returned; in fact, Ino was on top of me.

“Get the fuck off,” I spat, throwing the girl off of me.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Juugo greeted as I vacated his spot on the couch.

“Sasuke-” I heard someone call after me, but I was already out the door.

I couldn’t afford to waste any time.  I _needed_ to see Naruto again.  I was still upset with him, but I would be far more upset with myself if I let our relationship end again.  I had to apologize.

I had spent the night dreaming about different scenarios.  Best-case, Naruto and I would get the fuck over ourselves and our relationship would be fine.  I prayed to gods I didn’t even worship that that would be the case.  

Worst-case, Naruto decided that this just wasn’t working out for him and I’d be left broken and unable to do much of anything, causing me to drop out and return to Itachi and Shisui.  Probably to never have sex again, and after my mind-blowing experiences with Naruto, that thought alone could almost bring me to tears.  Not that anyone would ever compare to Naruto.

I hauled ass toward Naruto’s apartment, terrified that the others had already arrived and told him that he was too good for me.  I couldn’t afford to lose him again.  Hell, after last night, I couldn’t afford to go another night without him; I could only hope that he felt the same way.

Once I got to the apartment, I knocked at the door, desperately and impatiently awaiting an answer.  If I didn’t resolve this soon, my heart was going to beat itself right out of my chest.

Heh.  I’d literally be giving my heart to Naruto.  What the fuck was wrong with me?  After resolving my Naruto issues, maybe I should work on some other issues; apparently there were plenty.

The door opened, revealing Sakura.  It wasn’t until that moment that I’d realized that I’d promised Sakura that I wouldn’t hurt him again.  Well fuck, I guess I dug my own grave this time.  That wouldn’t stop me from trying, though.

“Sasuke,” she said calmly.  Fuck, I was in trouble.

“Is Naruto here?” I responded.  I didn’t have time for games.

“Come in, Sasuke.  We need to talk.”

When I stepped into the apartment, I could hear the shower running.  I assumed that was where Naruto was.

“Naruto told me everything, Sasuke.  Why are you here?”

“To apologize,” I admitted, not even ashamed.  I’d come to bare my heart completely to Naruto and Sakura was an extension of him.  Hell, she’s the reason we got back together in the first place; I owed her my life.

“Really?” she actually seemed surprised.  Well, that was unexpected.

“Yes?” I was confused now.  What, exactly, had Naruto told her?

“Why?  From what Naruto told me, it was all his fault.”  Oh, that.  Somehow I’d completely forgotten what had started the fight.  I was just so terrified of losing him, that’s all that had mattered to me.

“It was, but...I overreacted.  I hurt him Sakura, I’m sorry.  I broke my promise to you, but I can’t let our relationship fall apart again.  I _need_ him, Sakura.”

“I know,” she whispered.  “He feels the same way.  We were actually about to head over to your apartment so that _he_ could apologize to _you_.  He’s in the shower now, but when he gets out, you two should talk."

“Yeah,” I said quietly.  Then I headed to his room and waited.

 

*Naruto*

 

When I got out of the shower, I headed into my room to get dressed.  What I didn’t expect to see was Sasuke sitting on my bed, waiting for me.  I dropped my towel in shock and he smirked.

“You should probably cover yourself back up, Dobe,” he teased, but there was something else behind his words.  Something deeper and maybe something a little...insecure.

“Sasuke,” I whispered as I sat down on the bed beside him.  I started crying, hoping desperately that he wasn’t here to break up with me again.

“Hey,” he whispered, wiping my tears away, “don’t cry.  I’m here to apologize, I shouldn’t have stormed out on you like that.”  Well, that was a good sign.  I didn’t feel any less guilty though.  At least he wasn’t here to break up with me.  That thought actually made me smile a little.

“But I shouldn’t have gone behind your back and texted your brother.”  I thought it was a brilliant plan back when I thought he’d just agree to visit Itachi.  I hadn’t planned for rejection and I still wasn’t even sure what the problem actually was.  It could have been anything.

“You’re right,” he admitted, “but that’s not nearly as important to me as you are.  Spending the night without you was awful and I never want to do that again.”

Sasuke was such a bastard- all the time- and sometimes he even seemed heartless.  When it really mattered though, he was the softest person I knew, and no one had ever treated me so tenderly.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” he replied, pulling me into his lap, “it’s over, we can’t change the past.  We’ll go to Itachi’s for Christmas, I don’t have much of a choice now anyway.  Just please don’t go behind my back anymore.”

“I promise,” I said, grabbing his hand and he kissed me.  Once again, it felt like all our problems were melting away.

He sighed, turning me to face him.  “I have to be honest with you though, Naruto, especially if we’re going to visit him.  I’m not sure I can forgive him this time.  He’s the reason I broke up with you in the first place.”

I blinked, startled.  “What do you mean?  I thought Itachi wanted us to be together?”

“I did too.  I don’t think he purposely sabotaged our relationship, or at least I hope he didn’t.  When Shisui got a job in Sound City, Itachi couldn’t stand the thought of being apart from his precious boyfriend.  I’m assuming that’s why he decided to attend Sound University.  If he would have chosen Konoha, I wouldn’t have had to move at all.  We wouldn’t have broken up.”

“That’s why you hate him?” I asked, “can’t you understand that though?  I mean, I wouldn’t want to move away from you, Teme.”

“That’s not the point.  Itachi and Shisui could have visited each other whenever; We never had that opportunity.  Instead, I had to give up the best thing that had ever happened to me…” as he said that I felt my heartbeat speed up.

“I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” I asked in disbelief.

He snorted.  “Of course you are, Dobe.  That’s why I haven’t forgiven him.  I had to live my days being constantly reminded of the fact that I couldn’t have you.  I thought that I would never see you again.  All Sound City ever made me think of was what I lost.  But if I have to go back, I need you to come with me, to remind me that I _do_ have you.  Maybe then I can forgive him.”

I swallowed.  Sasuke was baring his soul to me right now, and he was never one to express emotions.  I couldn’t believe that I’d ever had such an effect on him, but here he was, almost moved to tears, talking about how he’d lost me.  So he really hadn’t ever stopped loving me.  Just like that, I was almost in tears again.

“Don’t cry,” I smiled at him.  As long as he didn’t cry, I would be able to hold back my own tears.

“You’re one to talk, Dobe,” he answered, smirking.

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to me as I fought a losing battle with my emotions.  My towel had long since been lost, but that hadn’t mattered when our hearts were on the line.  Now however…

“Dobe, why are you so irresistible,” he breathed into my ear.

“Can we pick up where we left off yesterday?” I asked, needing him to be as relaxed as he was the day before.  I had ruined his mood and I wanted that Sasuke back.

“Sure, but you have a lot of work ahead of you,” he smiled and I knew we would be alright.

“Whatever Bastard,” I taunted, “I’ll have you blissed out in 5 minutes, max!”

“Hn,” he smirked, “don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

I grabbed his hand, relieved that the tension between us had dissipated.  “I love you, Bastard.”

“I love you too, Dobe,” he whispered in my ear, and then we resumed what we never finished the day before.


	31. Sakura And Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura explains to the boys that they are an important part of some dinner plans that she made.

*Sasuke*

 

Sunday afternoon- after Naruto and I had finished making up- Sakura knocked on our door.  Naruto got out of bed and let her in so that they could talk.  I didn’t even mind, I was beyond relieved that all that drama was behind us and more than anything, I just wanted to be close to Naruto.

“So, me and Kakashi…” she began and I took that as my cue to leave.

“I don’t need to hear this,” I said as I started to get out of bed, but she grabbed my arm, stopping me.

“Sasuke please, I have to listen to you and Naruto have sex _all the time_ , you can deal with a few dirty details.”

I cringed, doubting that, but lay back down anyway.  I never wanted to leave Naruto’s side again, anyway.

“Wait,” Naruto began, “I thought you went to see your family for Thanksgiving.”

“I did,” she added, “but I also visited Kakashi’s family.  Well, more accurately, we both visited our families together.”

“That’s pretty intimate for fuck buddies,” I accused.

“About that,” she giggled nervously, “We aren’t exactly fuck buddies.”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, not picking up on her cues.

“Well, we actually started dating recently.  So technically, he’s my...boyfriend,” she added, squeezing her eyes shut as though she were bracing for a negative reaction.

“That’s great, Saku!”  Naruto leapt from the bed, sweeping her into a hug, leaving me cold and lonely.

“Uh, Naruto, you should put on more than just boxers,” she said, pointing to the only piece of clothing he was wearing.

“Oh yeah,” he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

“ _All the time_ ,” she reiterated, looking at me accusingly.  I smirked in her direction.

“It’s not just about me, Sakura,” I admitted, pulling the Dobe back into bed with me.  I loved our sex life and couldn’t get enough of it, but Naruto was the very definition of insatiable.

“I didn’t hear him and Sai all the time,” she argued.

“That’s just because he loves me more,” I retorted, pulling him into an embrace, my arms around his hips.

“Uh, guys, can we stop talking about this?” he asked, embarrassed.

“Hn,” I said, nuzzling him.

“Whatever, all I’m trying to say is that he’s coming over for dinner, so get dressed,” then she walked to the door to leave, but before walking through it, she turned back to me and Naruto, looking directly at Naruto.

“Oh, and Naruto?” she asked, sweetly.  “Remember how you were gushing to me about the great head that Sasuke gives?”

I looked at him as a blush crept across his cheeks.  How cute.

“I’m willing to bet Kakashi’s better at it,” then she turned and walked out the door.  It didn’t matter that it was a completely different concept for a man than a woman, this was Naruto and she knew exactly how to get under his skin.

“Heh,” I breathed into his ear, “I doubt it.  Now, let’s get ready for dinner.”

He groaned in frustration before he got out of bed.  Even from the bed, I could hear him grumbling under his breath, “Stupid Sakura.”

 

*Naruto*

 

I always loved Sakura’s cooking.  For dinner she had made chicken fettuccine alfredo and I couldn’t wait to eat.  Unfortunately I had to wait for her stupid boyfriend- Kakashi- to get there.  He was already 15 minutes late and I was starving.

Sasuke looked at me as my stomach grumbled.  “Hungry?” he asked, teasing me the same way he always did.  Bastard.

I was going to make a retort, but at that moment Kakashi showed up and Sakura was running to the door to greet him.  She quickly pulled him inside to introduce us.

“Kakashi, these are my best friends and roommates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.  Guys, this is my boyfriend, Hatake Kakashi.”

I was speechless as I recognized the white hair and tall, thin frame.  “You’re...you...you’re the professor that…” I stuttered, unable to complete my train of thought.  Sasuke understood though, and he looked at me with an amused look on his face.

“Hn, Idiot.  We knew that already.”  It amazed me that he was able to be so smug under such awkward circumstances.

“You’re a professor!” I exclaimed as Kakashi chuckled.

“We knew that too, Dobe,” Sasuke added, squeezing my hand.

“Okay guys, let’s eat before Naruto’s stomach tells us the story of its people again,” Sakura joked, probably to diffuse the situation.

We all grabbed our plates and sat at the table.  Sakura sat across from me and Kakashi sat across from Sasuke.  Thank god.  I wouldn’t want to sit across from Kakashi as embarrassed as I was.  Sasuke, however, was far more dignified than I was.

“So, how did you two meet?” Sasuke asked Kakashi.

“In my class,” he answered.  I teach Statistics.”

“That’s right!” I yelled, pointing at him.  “You’re a professor!  What do you think you’re doing, taking advantage of innocent little Sakura?”

Sakura buried her face in her hands and Sasuke actually _snorted_.

“Innocent, Dobe?” Sasuke asked me, pointedly.  

“Actually,” Kakashi began and I felt like I didn’t want to know where this was going.  “I thought that _she_ was taking advantage of _me_ at first.”

“What?” I asked, unable to see Sakura doing anything like that.

“Usually when students come onto me, it’s because they want to boost their grade.  Sakura however, already had an A in the class.  Needless to say, I was a little confused.”

“How did you approach him, Sakura?” Sasuke asked with a knowing smile.

She did her best to hide a blush as she answered.  “I might have told him that I heard he caught some students having sex in their car.”

“I believe her exact words were ‘my roommate told me that you caught him having sex with his boyfriend in his car.’  I told her that I knew you had a room and I didn’t know why you weren’t using it.”

“Sakura!  Why would you say that,” I yelled, shaking my head.  “That’s so embarrassing!”

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting off to my side, smirking.  The smug bastard was proud of himself.

“And you!” I yelled, pointing at my boyfriend.  “What are you so proud of?”

“I was caught red-handed with a hot blond riding me.  Why wouldn’t I be proud?  The only thing I have to be ashamed of is that ugly ass car.”

“Hey Bastard, you take that back!”

Sakura sighed and shook her head as she looked at Kakashi.  “I’d tell you they aren’t usually like this, but I’d be lying.  Then they go off and have sex, but you’ve already witnessed that.  At least I only have to listen to it.”

He laughed, grabbing Sakura’s hand.  “I can see why they mean so much to you,” he said as he kissed the hand that he held.

That night, for the first time ever, _I_ had to listen to _Sakura_ having sex.  I was just glad that she was happy.


	32. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tried to tutor Naruto while Kiba makes them coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the most amusing chapters I've ever written, and the next few will be pretty entertaining as well. I hope you guys enjoy it, I really enjoyed writing it!

*Sasuke*

 

“No Naruto, that’s the supply curve.”

“But you said supply.”

“No, I said _quantity_ supplied,” I said pointing to the x-axis on the graph I’d had him draw.  It was finals week and Naruto was struggling with economics.  We were sitting on the living room floor with all our notes spread out.  I had decided to help him study, but I couldn’t pound the information into him, unfortunately.

“So that’s _quantity_ supplied?” he asked, pointing at my finger.

“Yes.  _Price_ is represented on the Y-axis, _quantity supplied_ is represented on the x-axis, and the _supply curve_ is the this line here,” I added, motioning to the upward-sloping line on the graph.

“But it’s a straight line.”

I sighed loudly.  “ _Curve_ is just the term given; it doesn’t actually have to be curved.”

“So if that’s the _supply_ curve, what is this line?” he pointed to the downward-sloping line.

“That’s the demand curve,” I explained, hoping he was beginning to understand.

“Okay, so price, supply curve, demand curve, and quantity supplied?”

Oh, thank god.  “Kind of,” I explained, “the x-axis actually represents quantity in general.  It becomes quantity _supplied_ when referenced on the supply curve and quantity _demanded_ when referenced on the demand curve.”

“So quantity supplied is _on_ the supply curve?”

“Umm, kind of, but not exactly.”

“Angh,” he groaned, pulling at his hair.  I sighed, knowing this was going to take awhile.

“Guys, it’s like 10am, what the fuck?” Kiba asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Naruto needs help studying for finals,” I explained without looking up at him.

“Well,” he laughed, scratching his head, “you’ve got a long day ahead of you; I’ll make you both some coffee.”

I eyed him suspiciously.  I couldn’t remember a time when Kiba actually _offered_ to do me a favor.

“What?” he questioned, innocently.  “I can be nice.”

“Thanks,” I muttered, still not entirely convinced.

Sure enough, in about 5 minutes time Kiba was delivering the coffee he’d made for us.  

“Here you go,” he said passing one to me.  “I made yours black because I figured a bastard like you wouldn’t like anything that’s actually good.”

I scowled at the man, but he was right.  Then I looked over at Naruto’s drink and looked back at Kiba questioningly.

“I went all out for Naruto.  If he’s gonna drink coffee, he needs as much sugar with it as he can get.”  

 _All out_ was an accurate expression for Naruto’s drink.  It was something blended and creamy that likely contained a pound of sugar.  Kiba even went as far as topping it with whipped cream.  Great, Naruto was going to have a sugar high.  It was already hard enough trying to control him as was.

I sighed once I realized just how much work I had cut out for me and downed my coffee in one go.  It was _very_ strong.  Good, I was going to need it.  I looked back up at Kiba, hoping he’d keep his nice streak going.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ll keep your drinks stocked,” he smiled, taking my cup from me to refill it.   _Buddy_?  Since when was I Kiba’s _buddy_?  Whatever.  If he was helping me tutor Naruto, I didn’t have a need to question him.

When I looked back at Naruto, he’d downed his drink and was resting his head on the ground.

“Dobe, sit up,” I nudged him with my foot.

“I don’t wanna.  Econ is killing my brain.  Can’t we do something else?” he whined.

“Naruto, I need you to pass these classes.”

“But Teemee…” he whined again, this time rolling around on the ground.  That sugar high fear was a solid one.

“Sit up,” I said sternly as Kiba returned with drinks for both of us.  Naruto was still rolling around on the ground and I downed my second cup just as quickly.

“Round three, coming right up,” Kiba cheered as he disappeared into the kitchen.

“Naruto,” I warned, “we need to get back to studying.”

“Fine, Bastard,” he said, sipping his drink.

“Alright, so equilibrium is when the supply and demand curves meet.  Show me where that is, Naruto.”

Naruto looked at me with lust in his eyes, “I can show you where our curves meet,” he said seductively.

“I already told you, we can’t afford to have sex until after finals; it distracts you too much, so focus.  The faster we get this through your brain, the faster you’ll get laid.”

“But Sasuke,” he purred into my ear as he pulled himself into my lap.  This was _not_ good.  What had gotten into him?  

I downed my next cup of coffee as Kiba returned with another.

“I just thought at the rate you were going…” he trailed off.

“Thanks,” I replied, turning Naruto around and spreading my legs so he could sit between them as I tried to teach him _anything_.  Normally I wouldn’t keep him so close for studying, but I was feeling particularly clingy.

“Right here,” I nuzzled into Naruto’s neck and I used his finger to point to the equilibrium point on the graph.  “At that point quantity supplied is equal to quantity demanded and the entirety of the market has agreed on a price.”

“Will you supply what I demand?” he whispered into my ear.  His pickup lines were evolving.  I tried not to let him get to me, but it was hard enough to resist him when he _wasn’t_ whispering sweet little nothing in my ear.   _Dammit Naruto, what the fuck._

I had to find a way to turn this economic again.  Then I had it.  It was horribly cheesy and stupid, but maybe it would get through to him.  “Only if you pay the right price,” I whispered back, and took a swig of my coffee.

He turned to look at me and I blinked, noticing that I felt a little dizzy.  Wait a minute, was I _drunk_?  I smelled my coffee, but couldn’t smell any alcohol- not that that meant much of anything.

“Kiba, what did you put in their drinks?!” I heard Sakura yell from the kitchen.  I vaguely recalled that we had yet to eat breakfast since I wasn’t hungry yet.  That was the last thing I remembered.

 

*Naruto*

 

Sasuke was speaking gibberish.  We hadn’t even eaten yet and he was trying to shove economics into my brain.  Even worse, he absolutely refused to have sex with me until finals were over and _that_ was agonizing.  So now I was horny _and_ hungry, and the Bastard thought I was gonna learn in that condition.

“No Naruto, that’s the supply curve.”

“But you said supply.”

“No, I said _quantity_ supplied,” he pointed at the bottom of the graph.  So quantity supplied _wasn’t_ supply?  Wait.   _What_?

“So that’s _quantity_ supplied?” I asked him, pointing at his finger.

“Yes.   _Price_ is represented on the Y-axis, _quantity supplied_ is represented on the x-axis, and the _supply curve_ is the this line here,” he pointed to a line on the graph.  A _straight_ line that had no curvature whatsoever.  Was he _trying_ to confuse me?

“But it’s a straight line.”

He sighed like I’d just asked him to cure world hunger.  “ _Curve_ is just the term given; it doesn’t actually have to be curved.”

“So if that’s the _supply_ curve, what is this line?” I asked, pointing to the other line on the graph.

“That’s the demand curve,” he answered.  I guess that made sense.  Supply and demand, right?  I could handle that, at least I hoped I could.

“Okay, so price, supply curve, demand curve, and quantity supplied?”

“Kind of,” he agreed, then added, “the x-axis actually represents quantity in general.  It becomes quantity _supplied_ when referenced on the supply curve and quantity _demanded_ when referenced on the demand curve.”

This was really complicated.  “So quantity supplied is _on_ the supply curve?”

“Umm, kind of, but not exactly.”

“Angh,” I pulled at my hair, frustrated.  There was no way in hell I was gonna learn all this.

“Guys, it’s like 10am, what the fuck?” Kiba asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Naruto needs help studying for finals,” Sasuke answered and I huffed.  _Help_ was an understatement.  I needed a miracle.

“Well,” he laughed, scratching his head, “you’ve got a long day ahead of you; I’ll make you both some coffee.”

Sasuke looked up at him like he didn’t trust him.  I guess I couldn’t blame him.  Sasuke had pretty much only seen Kiba passed out drunk since we’d gotten back together.  Kiba was a good friend when he needed to be though.  I hoped that Sasuke could see that.

“What?” he questioned, innocently.  “I can be nice.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke responded, looking back down at our graph.

Sure enough, in about 5 minutes time, Kiba was delivering the coffee he made for us.  

“Here you go,” he said, giving Sasuke his.  “I made yours black because I figured a bastard like you wouldn’t like anything that’s actually good.”

“I went all out for Naruto.  If he’s gonna drink coffee, he needs as much sugar with it as he can get.”  Heh, he was right there.  I hoped he included plenty of sugar because I needed my coffee to be drowning in it.

Sasuke looked at my drink like he was terrified of it.  I knew he didn’t like sweets, but come on Sasuke.  It looked delicious and I immediately started sipping on it.

Sasuke downed his coffee almost immediately and looked up at Kiba expectantly.  “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll keep your drinks stocked,” he smiled.

I finished my drink while Kiba was in the kitchen and laid my head on the ground.  It took Sasuke a couple minutes to notice, so he must have been lost in his thoughts.  I didn’t mind though, it meant break time for me.

“Dobe, sit up,” he said, tapping me with his foot.

“I don’t wanna.  Econ is killing my brain.  Can’t we do something else?” I suddenly had all this energy that I needed to expend.  Kiba had definitely filled my drink with sugar like I’d hoped.

“Naruto, I need you to pass these classes.”

“But Teemee…” I whined, rolling on the ground in frustration.  My brain was starting to melt and I needed to do something else.

“Sit up,” he said as Kiba returned with our drinks.  Awesome, he’d made me another one too.  I continued to roll around on the ground though.  If I was going to study all day, I needed to rid myself of this extra energy.

“Round three, coming right up,” Kiba cheered excitedly as he disappeared into the kitchen.  He really was a great friend.

“Naruto,” Sasuke was getting annoyed, “we need to get back to studying.”

“Fine, Bastard,” I said as I returned to sipping my drink.  Suddenly I was feeling particularly needy.  Stupid Bastard had to demand abstinence for an entire week.  I groaned internally.

“Alright, so equilibrium is when the supply and demand curves meet.  Show me where that is, Naruto.”

I looked at him as an idea suddenly struck me, “I can show you where our curves meet,” I said, trying to turn him on.  Maybe I could seduce him into fucking me.

“I already told you, we can’t afford to have sex until after finals; it distracts you too much, so focus.  The faster we get this through your brain, the faster you’ll get laid.”

“But Sasuke,” I purred into his ear, pulling myself into his lap.  I knew he had a point, but dammit, I couldn’t think straight.  _C’mon Bastard, just give in and then we can go back to studying._

Sasuke downed his cup of coffee as Kiba returned with another.  At least I knew I had gotten under his skin, now I just had to keep pushing it.

“I just thought at the rate you were going…” Kiba trailed off.

“Thanks,” Sasuke mumbled, turning me around and spreading his legs so that I could sit between them as he tried to stay calm.  This was incredibly intimate for him- especially since we were studying- but I didn’t mind.  I immediately started to think of ways to use this position against the Bastard.

“Right here,” he nuzzled into my neck and used my finger to point to the a spot on the graph.  “At that point quantity supplied is equal to quantity demanded and the entirety of the market has agreed on a price.”

“Will you supply what I demand?” I whispered into his ear.  C’mon Bastard, take the bait.  I could actually feel the beginning of an erection coming from him and this encouraged me as I thought of what to say next.  

“Only if you pay the right price,” he whispered, taking a swig of his coffee.  Oh shit, maybe I had him.

I turned around to look at him as he blinked.  I took in his beautiful face, at a loss for words.  I vaguely heard Sakura yelling at Kiba, but I was lost in my own world at the time as I thought of the perfect response.

“And what _is_ your price, Sa-su-ke?” I breathed into his ear as I ran a finger down the side of his face, stopping at his chin.  He looked back at me with lust-filled eyes and I knew I’d won.

I didn’t remember anything after that.


	33. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the guys wake up, they don't remember much of anything and have to ask Kiba and Sakura to fill in the blanks.

*Sasuke*

 

I woke up unbelievably early at 7am.  That was weird, I didn’t remember going to bed.  When _did_ I go to bed?  Why the hell was my head pounding?

When I rolled over toward Naruto, I noticed hickeys all over his neck.  _What the fuck_?  I said no sex until finals were over, and those had damn well better have been from me.

I groaned, shaking Naruto awake.  “Dobe, wake up.”

He whined as he stretched his arms over his head.  “Whaaaat?”

“What do you remember from yesterday?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“It’s important.”

“Okay, well, I remember studying.”

“Me too, what else?”

He blinked in realization.  “Almost nothing,” he admitted.  “I remember us studying, but I don’t know what happened after that.”

Damn.  I wouldn’t be getting any answers from _him_.  “Yeah, me neither.  Let’s go see if the others remember anything.”

When we walked into the living room, we immediately noticed Sakura sitting on the couch with Kiba.  Why the hell was he awake?  The second they noticed us, Sakura blushed, and they both looked looked away.

“Saku,” Naruto demanded, “come with me, I need to talk to you.”  He grabbed her hand and drug her into her bedroom.

“Kiba,” I said, starting to believe that I had a pretty good idea of what had transpired the night before.  The second he looked up at me though, he busted out laughing.

“What?” I glared at him and he stopped.

“Nothing man just, what a night, am I right?”

“I wouldn’t know,” I admitted to him, “and I’m willing to bet you have something to do with that.”

“Guilty,” he raised his hands in mock surrender.

“What the hell happened?”

“Oh man, you’re gonna love this.  What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Sakura yelled at you about what you put in our drinks.  Which reminds me, what _did_ you put in our drinks?”

“Well, you like your coffee black, so I added some espresso liqueur, hoping you didn’t notice.  Obviously you didn’t, so my plan was a success.  Naruto’s was a lot easier to mask since it was so sugary.  I added some Bailey’s to his and you couldn’t even tell the difference,” he smiled proudly.

“ _Why_?”

“You fuckers woke me up at 10am talking about supply and shit.  I figured maybe I could put you guys to sleep so that I could get to sleep.  That and maybe you’d stop bickering.  What I got was so much better, though.”

“What happened?”

“So, Sakura asked me what I put in your drinks.  As I was telling her, we heard a loud crash come from the living room, so naturally we ran in here to check on you guys.  And what did we find?  You’d managed to flip Naruto on his back as you growled dirty things at him and tried to get his pants off.  Even Sakura was blushing.  Who knew you were so possessive?”

I started to feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.  I desperately hoped that this wasn’t going where I thought it was.  

“Sakura tried to stop you guys, but you swatted her away, saying something about showing her that Naruto was yours and only yours.  It was pretty fucking hilarious.”

“Did I actually…”

“Yep.  There was no way to stop you; neither of you would take ‘no’ for an answer.  So, we got to watch you fuck Naruto’s brains out.  Honestly, we were so shocked, I don’t think we _could_ have stopped watching you.  Then Sai and Ino walked in.”

I looked at him, horrified.

“Yeah, they offered to join and you threatened to cut Sai’s dick off.  They left after that,” he laughed.

“Is that all?”

“That’s all I witnessed.  After that, you said something about a price and dragged Sakura and Naruto out of the apartment with you.  When the three of you came back, you and Naruto weren’t feeling so well and Sakura took care of you until you both passed out.”

“There’s more,” Sakura said, having recently emerged from her room with Naruto.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Sakura, what happened yesterday?”  After pulling Sakura into her room, I _had_ to know what had happened.  I really hoped that I hadn’t taken advantage of Sasuke or broken his trust.

“What do you remember, Naruto?”

“Well, honestly, I remember studying with Sasuke.  Then I got really, _really_ horny and was trying to seduce him.  He told me that he wouldn’t have sex with me until finals were over because I needed to focus, so I had to work harder than normal.  I sat in his lap, but he ended up turning me around so that he could help me study some more.  But I kept talking dirty to him, hoping that if I turned him on, I would get my way.  Then I heard you yelling at Kiba and we were talking about price or something.  That’s the last thing I remember.”

“I was yelling at Kiba because he spiked your drinks,” she said dryly.

“He spiked our drinks?  I thought he was just being a good friend.”

“If good friends get you wasted before noon, he’s the fucking best.  He was keeping your drinks flowing because you woke him up and he figured if he shut you up, he could go back to sleep.”

“Is that not what happened?”

“Hardly,” she said, strumming her fingers on her leg as she thought.  “Naruto, have you taken a look in the mirror yet?”

“No, why?”

She pointed to her vanity and I went over to take a look at myself.

“What happened?” I asked in horror.  Sasuke was going to kill me.

“I was yelling at Kiba for spiking your drinks.  Then we heard a loud noise come from the living room, so we went to check it out.  I was terrified; we had no idea what either of you are like under the influence of alcohol.  Well, when we made it the living room, you were on your back and Sasuke was on top of you.  He was trying to take your pants off; I tried to stop him, but he swatted me away.  He had some pretty explicit things to say to you; even I was blushing.  It was actually pretty hot.”

“Yeah, he’s good at that,” I admitted, hanging my head as a blush crept across my face.

“Well, you started whining and begging for him, so he fucked you right there on the living room floor.  In front of us.  He didn’t even care and neither did you.  Me and Kiba were so shocked, we couldn’t even stop watching.”

“Wow,” I couldn’t believe I’d missed so much.

“That’s not all,” she added.  “Sai and Ino walked in while you guys were having sex.”

“Oh God, not Sai too,” I groaned.

“They offered to join in.  I’m surprised Sasuke didn’t kill Sai on the spot.  He did threaten to cut his dick off, though.  That was amusing.  Needless to say, they left after that.”

“Anything else?” I asked cautiously.

“Yeah, there is.  Sasuke grabbed us both and pulled us out of the apartment,” she said, reaching into her nightstand and pulling out a folded piece of paper.  “I’ll need to talk to _both_ of you about this though, so let’s go get Sasuke.”

When she pulled me out of the room, Kiba was telling Sasuke about how he dragged us out of the apartment.

“There’s more,” She said to Sasuke, grabbing my hand again and pulling me to the couch to sit next to Sasuke.


	34. 10 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura reveals the missing piece of the puzzle as the boys react accordingly.

*Sasuke*

 

I was in shock as I stared at the unfolded piece of paper with my mouth agape.  Sakura’s expression was dead serious as she looked me in the eyes.  Kiba was rolling on the floor laughing.  Naruto paced around the living room frantically while yelling.

“What do you mean we’re married?!” he shouted.

“Calm down Naruto and let me explain.  Sasuke dragged us out of the apartment talking about a price.  He told me where to go and what to do while asking me to be your witness,” she pointed to a line on the license.

“He really knew his stuff, so he must have looked into it beforehand,” she told Naruto.

She wasn’t wrong; not that I’d ever admit it out loud.  Depending on how this went though, I might have to.

“He refused to part from you for more than like, 5 minutes at a time.  Told you he loved you every 2.  Held your hand the _entire_ time.  Based on what you’ve told me Naruto, and what I saw yesterday- Sasuke, you’re a clingy drunk.”

I wasn’t at all surprised by this.  I had recognized my increased clinginess before I blacked out.  Which meant that Naruto…

“What am I?”

“Naruto, you’re a horny drunk.  You begged Sasuke to fuck you even though Kiba and I were right there.  At least you‘re compatible when you’re drunk,” she shrugged.

“So what happened,” I asked.

“Sasuke, I think you should be able to piece it together, but I don’t know what all you remember, so I’ll sympathize.  From what I understand, Naruto got super horny and was willing to do _anything_ for you to fuck him, especially since you banned sex during finals week.  After talking about price for your economics review, Naruto probably asked you to name your price, and you did.”

“I told him that I’d fuck him if he married me?”  I was never touching alcohol again.

“Probably.  Then we went down to the courthouse, I was your witness, and you have this pretty piece of paper.  Neither of your names are changed either, isn’t that great?  That was my idea.”

“So, we’re married now?” Naruto asked, beside himself.

“Kinda?” she answered, preparing herself to explain more.  “This beautiful thing right here?” she waved the license around, “You have 10 days to register it, or it’s not official.  So now you guys have to think about it.  Are you going to let it void itself out, or do you think you can handle each other forever?”

She set the license down of the coffee table and sat back down, waiting for us to decide.

I looked at Naruto.  He was the definition of horrified right now.  _Obviously_ I wanted it, or I would have never suggested it.  He- on the other hand- didn’t remember anything about it.  We’d _just_ gotten back together a few months ago.  Tsunade was probably going to kill me.

Part of me loved that I was now married to Naruto; it made me happier than I’d ever been.  On the other hand, I didn’t want to force him into something he wasn’t ready for.  It was a painful thought, but if Naruto didn’t want to be married just yet, I wasn’t going to force it.

I watched Naruto thinking in sheer terror as I made my final decision.

 

*Naruto*

 

 _Married_.  We were _married_.  I couldn’t wrap my head around it.  I had absolutely no idea how to handle this information.  I continued to pace along my path in the living room, kicking Kiba who was _still_ laughing at us.

First of all, Sasuke was a _clingy_ drunk?  I remembered how he wrapped his arms around me while we were studying.  I guess that made sense.  I guess it also explained why he was willing to fuck me in front of everyone.  I was still embarrassed about that, but I assumed it was my own fault.

Second, I was a horny drunk.  That wasn’t very surprising.  I was a horny everything.  Actually, that wasn’t entirely true.  I was always horny for Sasuke, which is why he put the ban on sex for finals week.  If we started having sex, we wouldn’t be able to stop, which meant we would never study.  It was just another little thing that Sasuke did to show his love for me.

Third, Sasuke knew _exactly_ what he was doing.  He may have been blackout drunk and not remembered a thing, but he already knew what he needed to know.  He knew where the courthouse was, that we needed a witness, everything.  He’d done his research, but when?  How long had Sasuke been wanting to get married?  Did he always want to marry me?

Fourth, I _technically_ agreed to it.  I mean, I was drunk, but I didn’t say no.  Sex was on the line too, though.  So did I do it for the sex?  Did I actually want to be married to Sasuke my Freshman year of college?

Fifth, was it even right for me to not hold up my end of the deal?  His price for fucking me was marriage and he had followed through.  So did I, but if I took it back now, would I be defaulting on a promise?

I kicked Kiba again, harder this time.  “This is all your fault,” I hissed.

“Hey don’t get mad at me, get mad at your _husband_ for suggesting it; or yourself, for accepting it.”

 _Husband_.  Sasuke was my husband, now.  The thought actually made me...happy.  I looked over at my... _husband_.   _That might take some getting used to_.  He looked at me, patiently awaiting my answer.  I got the feeling that he would support whatever my choice ended up being.

Sasuke had probably actually wanted to get married.  He suggested it, had researched it, even made sure it happened.  If I said I wasn’t ready just yet, he would still support my answer.  Just to test my theory, though, I walked over and sat down by him as Sakura made room for me.

“Sasuke…” I looked into his eyes, pleading.

“Whatever you want,” he whispered, stroking my whiskers with his thumb.  That loving look in his eyes was killing me.  If I said no, he’d support it.  It would break his fucking heart, but he would still do it for me.  The thought of that actually cut me pretty deep.

Sasuke would do literally anything for me.  He took my virginity in 8th grade because he found out that _I_ wanted it.  He broke my heart to try to make _my_ life easier.  He gave in to my sexual desires everyday just to make _me_ happy.  He stepped down from fights when he was in the right because he cared about _me_.  He convinced me to change my major to secure _my_ future.  He changed his own major so that he could help _me_.  He talked to housing so that he could feel comfortable living in a shared apartment with _me_.  He went to my house for Thanksgiving because _I_ wanted him to.  He ended up backing down and agreeing to see Itachi for Christmas because of _me_.  There was so much more; almost all of his decisions revolved around me.

There was no doubt in my mind that this man loved me, even if he had hurt me once before.  Sasuke had done nothing but prove that love every time he was with me.  I couldn’t even deny that I loved him.  I never wanted sex with Sai the way I did with Sasuke; I was _crazy_ about Sasuke.  

So, did I _want_ to be his husband?  Of course I did!  There was no reason for me not to.  Just because we’d only been back together for a few months, didn’t mean anything.  I’d thought about him constantly while we were broken up.  We’d managed to last 3 years before we did break up, so I’d say we had a pretty stable relationship.

“Alright,” I said, confident in the decision I made.  “Let’s go register this license!”

Sakura squealed in delight as she jumped up and grabbed my hand.  “I’m so happy for you!” she gushed.  “We’ve still gotta get you two rings too,” she added, pointing to our fingers.

I looked over at Sasuke and he smiled sweetly at me.  “I love you,” he said and he came over and kissed my cheek.

Somehow, I just knew that I had made the right decision and I would never regret it.


	35. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is freaking out and Sasuke tries to calm him down as they take their last final of the semester.

*Sasuke*

 

Naruto was sitting next to me in our Introduction to Microeconomics class.  We had thoroughly gone over all of the information several times.  He was still fretting, however, as we began to take our tests.

His knee bounced nervously under the table.  I discreetly dropped my left hand and reached over next to me to put my hand on his leg and squeeze him reassuringly.  He could do this, I knew he understood the material.  First he needed to calm down though.  Nerves like this were murder on test scores.

 _C’mon Naruto, I know you can do this,_ I tried to will comforting thoughts into his head.  I glanced at him, noticing that his face had relaxed a lot.  Even his knee had stopped bouncing.  Maybe he’d finally calmed down.

I flipped through the test, trying to gauge the questions.  It was multiple choice, primarily terminology.  This was _easy_.  The professor was practically giving this to us; thankfully, for Naruto’s sake.

I caught Naruto’s eye and smiled at him to encourage him.  I think he got the message, because he chose that moment to start flipping through his test.  Once he’d thoroughly gauged the difficulty of the test, I could feel his entire body relax.  Good, he was going to nail it.

I squeezed his knee once more, confident in his abilities as I pulled my hand away.  If I kept this up, the professor was going to notice and think that we were cheating.  We could pass this test, but cheating would automatically result in a 0, and that’s not something that we could handle.

I passively took my test without putting much thought into it.  This was all second nature to me anyway.  I was more worried about Naruto than myself, but that issue had already blown over, so we were practically in the clear.

As I filled in the little boxes on the Scantron, I thought about our other finals.  This was our last final, thankfully.  Naruto had been a nervous wreck for every single one of his, but at the end of the day he had come out on top and passed with flying colors.  He was a moron, but he wasn’t _actually_ stupid.  His brain just worked differently; it was all a matter of reaching him.

I finished before Naruto and rubbed his leg in a brief act of encouragement before turning my test in and sitting outside to wait for my new husband to emerge.

Naruto was taking awhile, so I decided to text Neji while I waited.

_Just finished my last final.  Nar is finishing up now._

_Wish I was that lucky_ , he responded.

 _Sucks to be you_ , I teased.   _Are you done for the day?_

He actually never responded to that message and I wondered what he was up to for a minute, but I decided that he was probably just taking another final.  Naruto emerged shortly after that anyway, so it’s not like I cared that much.

“How was it?” I asked.

“I actually knew my shit,” he laughed, relieved.

“So all that studying paid off, huh?”

“Hell yeah.  You’re not gonna believe this, but I remember our first study session the most.  You know, when Kiba got us drunk?  I think he may have accidentally helped me out.  I’ll need to thank him later.”

I married a complete and utter moron.  That wasn’t important, though.  I grabbed his hand, pulling him close to me.  

“We’re done with finals,” I whispered seductively in his ear.  “You know what that means?”

He blushed, looking down at the ground before glancing up at me and smiling.  “Sasuke…” he mumbled and I kissed him on the cheek.

“Let’s go.  We have a new apartment to move into anyway.”  I pulled him along quickly, more than ready to get all of my shit as far away from Karin and Suigetsu as possible.

 

*Naruto*

 

The professor had just handed out our Microeconomics tests.  I was freaking the fuck out.  Finals week had thoroughly stressed me out, and I was beyond ready to be done with it.  Luckily, this was our last final, and I’d done well thus far.  I just needed to pass this one last test and I was free.  I was still freaking out though.

I bounced my knee wildly underneath the table as Sasuke squeezed it, probably trying to calm me down.  I hadn’t even been this freaked out when I learned that I drunk-married Sasuke.  Tests were really not my strong suit.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.  I knew that I would do even worse on the test if I was this worked up.  Sasuke’s hand on my leg was soothing though.  It was like a constant reminder that he was right here.  I could do anything with Sasuke by my side, right?

I could hear Sasuke shuffling pages next to me.  Maybe he was ready to start taking the test.  I really wasn’t though, so I continued to focus on calming the fuck down.

I met Sasuke’s gaze as he looked at me, smiling.  I knew he was doing everything he could to help me, so I started to flip through the test like he had.  It actually helped me relax a lot when I noticed that the questions looked like something I could actually answer.  One last test and I knew the material; I could do this.

He squeezed my knee again before pulling his hand away.  He was probably worried that the professor would think that we were cheating, not that I could blame him.  If he’d noticed us already, we probably did look pretty suspicious.  We couldn’t afford to get accused of cheating.

I was fine now, even without Sasuke’s soothing touch.  He had managed to help calm me down and that’s what I needed the most.  I began to take my test, feeling completely confident in my abilities.

When Sasuke finished his test, he rubbed my leg one last time before turning in his test.  It was amazing how much warmth and love he could express in a single touch.  He always knew exactly what I needed.

As I finished up my test without my security blanket of a husband next to me, I realized that information I had held on to the most was the information that Sasuke had taught me when Kiba spiked our drinks.  Had the alcohol actually helped me remember the information more clearly?  I would have to remember to thank him.

“How was it?” Sasuke asked once I walked out of the room.

“I actually knew my shit,” I was laughing.  Knowing that it was all over had lifted a huge weight off my chest; the feeling was incredible.

“So all that studying paid off, huh?”

“Hell yeah.  You’re not gonna believe this, but I remember our first study session the most.  You know, when Kiba got us drunk?  I think he may have accidentally helped me out.  I’ll need to thank him later.”

He looked at me like I was crazy before grabbing my hand and pulling me to him.  It was nice to finally _relax_ in Sasuke’s arms and not be stressed about the next test.

“We’re done with finals,” He whispered in my ear.  “You know what that means?”

Oh fuck.  Somehow I had completely forgotten about the sex ban.  That just went to show how stressed I was.  Now though, I was extremely pent up and ready to work off all my excess energy with my hot new husband.

I looked at the ground, blushing.  At least it’s not like he’d lost interest in me.  

“Sasuke…” I smiled up at him and he kissed me on the cheek.  Man of my fucking dreams.

“Let’s go.  We have a new apartment to move into anyway.”  He dragged me out of the building quickly so that we could begin our move.  I couldn’t wait; I was excited for our new roommate arrangement.  

I silently made a deal with myself as we walked.  Once we had finished moving in, I wasn’t letting Sasuke leave bed for two days.  He owed it to me anyway.


	36. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys relax after a stressful finals week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting a little early because I recently learned that Bill Nye took a scientific stand to support a variety of sexualities and gender identities and I'm just super excited about that. I still plan on following the update schedule, so there will still be 2 more updates in the near future. Enjoy!

*Sasuke*

 

The second we finished unpacking everything, Naruto jumped me and hadn’t stopped riding me since.  It’d already been 3 hours, but I couldn’t blame him.  I’d refused him sex for the past week (excluding the drunk fuck that neither of us remembered), which had to be equivalent to years for my needy husband.  He deserved it anyway, he’d done well on all his finals, which was truly a feat for my Dobe.  Besides, it’s not like I wasn’t enjoying myself.

“Ahh,” I moaned, squeezing his hips.

“Sa-su-ke,” he hissed, picking up the pace as I moaned again, squeezing his hips tighter.

When we’d first arrived, Juugo and Sakura had already moved in.  I guess they’d discussed it at some point, because we were left with one side of the 4-bedroom apartment for ourselves.  We would probably only really use one room anyway, but the privacy was nice.

I rolled him over on his back as I took charge; he wasn’t the only one pent up.

“Na-ru-to,” I moaned into his ear, my voice hoarse.  “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

He looked me in the eyes as a silent indication to continue.

“You’re so...ah...hard to resist,” I gasped in between pants.

“You didn’t...seem to have...any trouble...with that in the...past week,” he moaned in between his own pants.

“Heh,” I managed to choke out.  “You have no idea,” I said quietly in his ear, as I began to thrust into him harder.

“Fuck, Sasuke!” he screamed, grabbing tightly onto the sheets.

Naruto’s face in ecstasy was beyond enticing and I could do this forever.  Except that I couldn’t, because I was pretty sure I was starving to death.  There’s no way I hadn’t already worked off every calorie I’d consumed in the past week, and I felt like I could eat a whale.  

I didn’t want to rush it, but I needed to, so I grabbed Naruto’s erection and started stroking him in rhythm with my thrusts.

“Sasu…” he moaned loudly as I watched his cum fill my hand.  A couple thrusts later had sent me over the edge as well.

“Naru…” I panted as I slowed to a stop, pulling out a minute later.

“Sasuke,” he smiled up at me and my heart melted.  Truly the most precious person in my life.  “I love you,” he giggled, pulling me into a kiss.

It only took a minute before he was deepening the kiss and I had to stop him before I couldn’t.

“Dobe,” I panted, already well on my way to getting hard again.  Damn, how had he managed to have this effect on me.   _Fucking irresistible_.  “I’d love nothing more than to fuck you all day and night...” I hissed in his ear, which just turned him on more.  Dammit, this was more difficult than I thought.  “...but, if I don’t get something to eat soon, I’m not sure I’ll be able to.  It’s time to recharge,” I finished with a light nibble on his ear.

I wasn’t even sure why I was seducing him, honestly.  He was just so tempting and I couldn’t help myself.

I pulled him into my lap, causing our erections to brush against each other, making me shudder.  Nope, I couldn’t give into this.  If I didn’t eat soon, this wasn’t going to last much longer.

Taking a deep breath, I looked into his beautiful, deep, blue eyes and sighed in contentment.  “Let’s get something to eat, Dobe.  Why don’t we go out to celebrate the end of finals?”

 

*Naruto*

 

“Let’s get something to eat, Dobe.  Why don’t we go out to celebrate the end of finals?”

“No!” I answered quickly, panicked.  Sasuke, of course, picked up on this immediately and raised an eyebrow at me, silently demanding an explanation.

“I mean...uh…” what was I going to tell him, that I didn’t want him leaving the bed?  Honestly, it sounded stupid.  “...why don’t we just get a pizza or something?”

“Pizza?” he asked, incredulously.  “I’m really not in the mood for pizza.”

“C’mon Teme, you don’t have to be in a _mood_ for pizza.  Pizza is always good!”  I was grasping at straws and he probably knew this.

“Is there a reason you don’t want to go out, Dobe?”

“No!  Of course not!  I’m just…tired,” I added a yawn for effect.

He smirked.  I might have misjudged the tired excuse.

“Tired, huh?” he said, stroking my erection.  I let my eyes flutter closed.  “I guess we should stop this then.”

“Uhh,” fuck, he had me.  “N-no, you don’t have to stop,” I added, leaning into his touch.

“But you’re exhausted, Dobe.  You have had a long week of finals, after all.  Maybe we should just go to sleep.”

I groaned in frustration.  He was fucking teasing me and he _knew_ I couldn’t say no to sex.  Fucking Bastard.

“But, you’re hungry Teme,” I added, trying to use his own excuse against him.

“If we go to sleep, I can just wait until tomorrow,” he breathed into my ear.  That wasn’t even sexual, but damn was it tempting.  Sasuke knew what got to me way too well.

“Well, I’m actually hungry too,” I said, finally, hoping to convince him.

“Oh?”  He picked up the pace on his stroking and I let my head fall onto his shoulder as my breathing got heavier.  “Hungry, but too tired to go out.  Not too tired for sex, though.”

It was official.  Sasuke knew me too well for my own good, and was a pro at calling me on my bullshit.  Now what?

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s really up?” he asked, picking up the pace again.  I was starting to get close, and I wasn’t even entirely sure why he was doing this.

Then I had a brilliant idea.  I grabbed for a condom and quickly ripped it open and rolled it over his erection.

“Naruto, what are you doing?” he whispered in my ear, but I refused to answer.

I slowly lowered myself onto his cock as I began riding him once more.  We both approached orgasm quickly and came almost simultaneously.  I was still catching my breath when Sasuke spoke again.

“Dobe, you never answered my question.”

“Huh?”  What was the question again?

“What’s going on with you?” he asked again as he pulled me off of him so he could toss the condom in the trash.  I could tell by his tone that he was actually concerned, so I decided to come clean, no matter how stupid it made me look.

“I just...I didn’t want to waste any of our time together.”  I was avoiding eye contact with him.  “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

“You’re right, we do,” he growled, possessively.  Dammit.  Every fucking thing he did made me want him more.  

“We need to eat too,” he added.  I knew he was right, though.  I was hungry as hell.  I was just too focused on sex to notice, but since he’d mentioned it, I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

“I know,” I said quietly as my stomach growled in agreement and he actually _laughed._

“Told you,” he teased.  “So, you don’t want to leave because you’re scared we might miss an opportunity or lose time.  That kind of makes sense, in an idiotic sort of way.  We need to eat though, so what do you suggest?”

“We could cook something?”

“That would take away time, Dobe.”

I hung my head in defeat.  “I don’t know what to do,” I admitted quietly.  He was right though, we _really_ needed to eat.

“Here,” he said, pulling me close, “why don’t we ask Sakura to grab us something?”

Why hadn’t I thought of that?  “Yeah, okay,” I agreed.

“Ramen?” he asked, lifting my chin to smile at me.  Damn, I loved this man.

I nodded in response and he grabbed my phone and handed it to me.

“Alright, go ahead and call her.  Tell her I’ll give her a tip,” he added, pulling on a pair of sweats.  He had a point, we needed to get semi-decent for Sakura.  I pulled on a nearby pair of my own sweatpants.

I called her and told her what we wanted and that Sasuke would tip her for her services.  When I hung up the phone, Sasuke was sitting on the bed, waiting for me to turn my attention back to him.

“So, now what?” I asked, knowing we couldn’t risk Sakura showing up while we were having sex.

He smirked at me with a devious look in his eyes.  I immediately felt chills go through my body.

“Who said you could put on pants?” he taunted, pushing me down onto the bed, pulling them back down.  I gasped as he pulled my cock into his mouth.  Every little thing he did made my heart race.  I knew without a doubt that I loved this man with everything I had.


	37. Juugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn something unexpected about Juugo as they're trying to eat.

*Sasuke*

 

As soon as Sakura showed up with our food, she texted Naruto, probably aware of what we’d been doing all day.  I quickly finished Naruto off and let him pull his pants back on so that he could grab our food.  I fished a fifty out of my wallet and handed it to him to deliver to Sakura.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, looking at the bill in hands, his eyes wide.

“Of course.  I wanted to take you out, but considering you don’t want to waste any time…” I trailed off.  “Besides, she’s done us a great service.  I’m a good tipper,” I finished with a shrug.

“Whatever, Bastard,” he snorted, leaving the room.  He returned shortly and began passing my food to me.

“You’re not gonna believe this,” he began, after sorting our meals out.

I blinked at him, curious as to what information he had come back with.

“I’m pretty sure I just heard Juugo having sex.”

I damn near choked on my ramen.  “What?!”

“Yeah.  I didn’t know he had anyone.”

“ _I_ don’t think I believe you.  I’m pretty sure Juugo’s asexual.”

“Asexual?  So he’s never had sex?”

“Well, he had sex with Suigetsu, but wasn’t that into it.  He said something about not understanding what all the hype was about.  I guess I just assumed, but I’ve never seen him show interest in _anyone_.”

“Well, I know what I heard, Teme.”

I stood up, my curiosity getting the better of me.

“Where are you going?”

“I wanna hear this for myself.”

He stood up and grabbed my hand.  “I’m going with you.”

We silently crept to the other side of the apartment.  Sure enough, once we were standing outside Juugo’s door, we heard moaning.  Well, that was a first.

“See, I told you,” Naruto whispered at me, whacking me in the arm.

I tried to rack my brain for who it could be.  I hadn’t seen much of Juugo in the past semester and every time I’d seen him, he’d been studying on the couch.  Alone.

“Who do you think it is?” he asked me quietly.

“I honestly have no idea,” I responded.  To this day, I’d only ever know Juugo to have sex with Suigetsu.  He wouldn’t do _that_ again though.  For starters, he didn’t even like it.  He really didn’t like Suigetsu that much either.  Not to mention, Suigetsu had Karin as his girlfriend now, not that that meant much of anything.  From what we were hearing, though, there were no more than 2 people in that room.

The moaning had stopped and we heard movement beyond the door so I quickly grabbed Naruto’s hand and headed toward the couch, trying to at least appear casual.  Shortly after we sat down, Juugo’s door opened and we looked up automatically.

I noticed the long, dark brown hair immediately.

“Neji?!”

 

*Naruto*

 

“Wait, Neji, were you fucking Juugo?” I asked immediately, earning a glare from Sasuke.

“Real smooth, Idiot,” he hissed, then looked back toward Neji with an eyebrow raised.  “Is this why you stopped responding to my texts?”

Immediately I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me.  I knew there was no reason to be jealous, but I couldn’t help it; it was automatic.  “When were you texting Neji?”

“While I was waiting for you to finish your final, Moron,” he said calmly.

Neji simply stared at us for a long moment.  “Yeah, okay,” he said, retreating back into Juugo’s room.

“Hey, asshole, get back here and answer my question!” I shouted after him.

“Naruto, calm down.  Perhaps we should just go back to eating?”

“But what if they sneak out, Teme?”

“We can eat in here so they can’t, if that’s what you want.  Honestly, it’s none of our business, but I kind of want to know too.”

“Okay.  Let’s do that,” I agreed.

As soon as we’d returned with our food, Juugo and Neji emerged from Juugo’s room.

“Hey,” Juugo said shyly as he avoided eye contact.  Even through his embarrassment, he seemed...happy.

Neji shook his head while smiling as he sat down on the couch next to me and Sasuke.  “I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” he began, “so I’m going to try to answer them all while I tell you what’s going on.  I can answer any more questions you may have once I’m done.”

“I ran into Juugo, literally, in the Business building on my way to class.  He was just passing through on his way to his own class.  I thought he was cute, so I quickly asked him what his major was.  When he told me it was Zoology I said that it sounded interesting, but I didn’t have time to discuss it with him, so I asked him for his number so we could discuss it later.”

“Well,” he continued, “I did text him to ask about his major.  He seemed so passionate about it, I asked if there was anything else he was passionate about.  When he told me no, I asked if he wasn’t passionate about sex either.  He told me he wasn’t; he was asexual.”

“Seeing an opportunity, I asked if he would be willing to test that theory...with me.  He agreed to it and we’ve been holed up in his room all day.  And yes, Sasuke, that _is_ why I stopped texting you.”

“I never knew you were so quick to whore yourself out for science, Neji,” Sasuke smirked.

Neji shrugged.  “I took a chance.”

“So,” I began, “Juugo.  Do you still identify as asexual.”

Juugo actually started laughing as he pulled Neji close to himself.  “Definitely not.”

“Does that make you two a couple then?” I asked.

Neji looked up at Juugo and I could actually see a glimmer of hope in them.  Honestly, they were pretty adorable together.

“I’d like that,” Juugo said quietly and Neji leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Your wish is my command,” Neji whispered and me and Sasuke stood up immediately.

“We’re gonna go back to our room,” I said as a means of excusing ourselves.  “We have some...uh...unfinished business to take care of.”

“Indeed,” Sasuke smirked behind me, but I was pretty sure that neither Juugo nor Neji heard us.  Not that it mattered; we had more important things to attend to anyway.


	38. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys travel to Sound City to visit Itachi and Shisui, despite Sasuke's aversion.

*Sasuke*

 

The ride to Itachi and Shisui’s house was tense.  I wanted to be calm, collected, and unaffected, but it wasn’t working.

I did _not_ want to see Itachi.  Or Shisui.  Ever again.  Here I was, though- thanks to Naruto- on my way to their house.  At least he was with me.  I just had to keep telling myself that there was no way they would be able to take him away from me again.

“Teme?” Naruto asked, worried.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?"

“I’m fine.  I just...I don’t know if I’m ready to see them again.”

He looked like a kicked puppy and I just wanted to hug him.  It was technically his fault, so there wasn’t much I could do to help him feel better.  “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, hanging his head.

I reached over and grabbed his hand.  “Don’t worry about it, Dobe,” I said, trying to lighten the mood.  “You were right, anyway.  Although I _could_ have avoided Itachi for the rest of my life, it’s not healthy.  Maybe this trip is exactly what our relationship needs and I never knew it.”

I cringed internally as I said the last part.  The thought of _needing_ to interact with Itachi was enough to make my stomach churn.

“Really?” he asked hopefully with his eyes shining brightly.  How could I resist that look on his face?

“Of course,” I smiled at him.  I wasn’t just saying it to make him happy.  I honestly believed that he might have been right all along.  I just refused to think about it, because it made my head spin.

“Do you have any plans to spend alone time with Itachi?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” I answered honestly.

“Well, I think you should.”

I didn’t like that idea.  There was no way in hell I was leaving Naruto’s side during this trip.  I had to say something though, without turning him down completely.

“We’ll see,” I said quietly as we pulled up to the house.

“Wow Sasuke, you’re new house is even bigger than the one in Konoha!”

“Is it?  I never noticed.”  I was much more concerned about the fact that a particular Dobe would never step foot inside of it.  That was all about to change though, and I wasn’t quite sure how I felt about it.

“C’mon Teme, let’s go inside!”  He was already out of the car with his endless energy before I even got a chance to respond.

I took a deep breath before leaving the car, bracing myself for the next few weeks.  This was going to be a long vacation.

Stepping inside the house, I looked around, noting that not much had changed.  The clan symbol still rest above the fireplace, which was actually housing a fire at this point.  No one was around when we walked in, but Shisui quickly appeared.

“Naruto!  Sasuke!”  He pulled us into a hug that I didn’t immediately wrangle out of.  Repairing relationships for Naruto’s sake.  That was why I was here.  I could do this.

“Little brother,” Itachi greeted as he sauntered down the staircase to our right, eyebrows raised.  “I see that you and Naruto have made amends.  Are you really still smitten, or are you just trying to show me up?”

I tried, but I couldn’t do this.  How _dare_ Itachi question my feelings for Naruto.  Even after all he’d put me through, I knew he was well aware that Naruto was the only person on the planet I could ever truly love.  He wasn’t dense, after all.

“Fuck off, Itachi,” I spat as I stormed past him on the stairs, heading toward my room.

As soon as I reached my room, I slammed the door behind me.  Fucking asshole.

 

*Naruto*

 

Sasuke had stormed up to his room without me, leaving me standing alone in Itachi and Shisui’s company.  Talk about awkward.  I hadn’t seen them since they left Konoha 4 and a half years earlier.

Shisui chuckled.  “Yeah, I pretty much expected that.  Itachi, why did you have to do that?”

“Hn.  He needs to lighten up; I was only joking.  Perhaps it’s too soon, though.”

“You think?” Shisui waved a wooden spoon at him, threateningly.  He turned to me, smiling.  “I was making some brownies.  If you like, you can join me in the kitchen, Naruto.  I can make you some tea.”

“I _would_ like that,” I nodded.  Stupid Teme had left me all alone with these two, but at least Shisui was super nice.  I remembered that he’d always been like that though.  He was only adopted into the Uchiha name, so he wasn’t like the others.  It was refreshing.

“I’ll join you,” Itachi added, then looked at our bags.  “I’d take care of those, but I think if I did, Sasuke would throw them at my head.”  He started laughing.  Honestly, he was probably right.

I followed the two of them to the bright, sun-lit kitchen.  Shisui put the tea kettle on as he popped the brownies into the oven.  I sat at the bar, watching Shisui clean up the mess he’d made in the kitchen.

“Naruto,” Itachi began.  “I’m glad that you texted me.  Even if Sasuke is still upset, it means a lot.  He sure can hold a grudge though, huh?”  Why couldn’t Sasuke ever see this side of Itachi?

“Yeah he’s really bad about that,” I admitted, tracing shapes into the marble countertop as I sat at the bar.

When the tea kettle went off, Itachi grabbed it and poured our tea as he and Shisui took their seats on either side of me.

“So, why did you guys move?” I asked, curious.  I was positive that Sasuke had never made an effort to ask.

“That’s a conversation I’d rather we had with Sasuke present,” Itachi answered.  That was fair enough.  It probably concerned him more than me anyway.

“How was the semester for the two of you?” Shisui asked.

I laughed, scratching the back of my head nervously.  “It was pretty eventful,” I admitted.  “At the beginning, I was with this guy Sai.  I was majoring in art because he was, and I figured why not.  We broke up after me and Sasuke talked, though.  Then Sasuke convinced me to change my major to International Relations so that I could be an ambassador one day.  Then he changed his from Business Law to International Business Law.  We ended up have three classes together and he helped me every step of the way.”

I smiled at the memory of how much Sasuke had done for me in such a short amount of time.  Itachi and Shisui listened closely as I rambled on about the semester.  Seriously, Sasuke needed these people in his life.  I hoped that he would forgive them soon.

When Shisui’s brownies were ready, I decided Sasuke had been alone long enough, so I decided to take our bags to his room.

“Sasuke,” I said cautiously as I entered the room.  He was sitting on his bed with his arms and legs crossed, brooding.  He’d probably been like that the entire time.

He looked up at me and sighed.  “C’mere, Dobe,” he said, holding out his arms to me.

I excitedly sat on top of him, grabbing his hands as I kissed him.  “I think you’re gonna be okay,” I smiled at him.

“I hope so,” he seemed genuinely worried.

“Hey, just a couple days until Christmas!”

“You’re right,” he returned my smile.  I was definitely looking forward to Christmas.


	39. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's entire family celebrates Christmas together as Itachi and Shisui explain something to the boys.

*Sasuke*

 

“It’s Christmas, Teme!”  Naruto was literally jumping on me, making it difficult breathe.

“Dobe...need...air,” I coughed out.

“Huh?”  He ceased his jumping which was exactly what I needed.

“Just, don’t jump on me.”

He smirked at me as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.  “Do you really mean that?” he asked, grinding against me.

I groaned at the friction.  Itachi and Shisui were bound to be up, and I absolutely did _not_ want my brother to have the opportunity to comment on my sex life.

“Naruto, I don’t think-”

“C’mon Teme, It’s not like Itachi and Shisui care.”

I huffed.  Dammit, he was probably right, and having him grind on me was beyond tempting.  “Fine, but...” I began, rolling over so I was on top of him.  “...let’s make it quick.”  I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He’d already pulled out the lube and condoms from the nightstand, the needy moron.  I quickly lubed up my fingers and inserted 2 as I tried to prep him quickly.  He started to moan beneath me and I clamped my free hand over his mouth.

“Shhh,” I whispered.  His moans got louder though as I continued to prep him.  By the time I’d inserted a third finger, he was biting my hand.

I pulled my fingers out entirely and he whined in disappointment.  “It’s okay,” I breathed into his ear.  “It’s about to get even better,” I added as I ripped the condom open and rolled it over my erection.

I kissed him roughly as I pushed into him to cover up his moans.  Then I waited until he felt fully adjusted.

When he was ready, instead of telling me or giving me a signal to start moving, he started thrusting his hip, causing me to lose control and let out a moan.  Dammit, Naruto.

Remembering that I needed to make this quick, I adjusted my angle for maximum stimulation to his prostate and began to thrust into him hard and fast.  Luckily, it didn’t take long for us to both reach our orgasms.

I quickly cleaned up the mess on his stomach and we showered before joining Itachi and Shisui downstairs.

“Merry Christmas!” they chorused when we reached the bottom of the staircase.

“Merry Christmas,” Naruto responded cheerily, then elbowed me in the ribs.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas,” I said, looking down at the ground.

“You guys aren’t very quiet,” Itachi said, smirking at me.  Dammit, that’s exactly what I _hadn’t_ wanted.

“Neither are you,” I retorted, truthfully.  Too many nights in the past had I heard what went on behind Itachi and Shisui’s closed door.

“Never mind that, it’s Christmas, let’s open gifts,” Shisui suggested, trying to ease the tension.

“Yeah!” Naruto agreed.

We all exchanged gifts with each other.  I had gotten Naruto a gift card to the ramen shop near campus.  He had gotten me a gift card to the coffee shop on campus where Sakura had taken me to have our talk.  Shisui got Itachi a new laptop and Itachi got Shisui a new set of cookware.  

I was ready to return to my cave with Naruto until my thoughts were interrupted by Shisui.  “Here,” he said, handing us each a small box.

I looked at Naruto, thinking he had something to do with this, but he looked just as confused as I felt.

“Itachi and I decided to get you two a little something,” he explained.

I really didn’t know how I felt about this, but Naruto was already ripping into his.  I sighed and began to open mine.  

Naruto had finished opening his and stopped moving completely.  I continued to open mine, curious as to why he’d ceased all movement.  Once I finally opened the box, I froze.

I was looking down at a solid burnt orange ring with a yellow sun on it.  Looking off to my side, I noticed that Naruto had a matching ring that was navy blue with a purple crescent moon.  Our favorite colors.

“They’re engraved,” Itachi added.  

Looking on the inside of mine, I noticed that it said “Naruto, My Light” and Naruto’s said “Sasuke, My Darker Half”.  It was actually pretty cute.  A very thoughtful gift.  I almost felt guilty.

“How did you-”

“Sakura texted us after you two had decided to come over for Christmas.  Told us that the two of you had gotten married on a whim and still needed rings.  Can’t wait to hear that story, Sasuke,” Itachi accused.

My heart was racing.  What in the actual fuck was going on?

 

*Naruto*

 

I was stunned into silence.  This was probably the best gift that I’d ever received.  “Thank you” didn’t even begin to cover it.  Sasuke, however, had snapped completely.

“No,” he was shaking his head wildly.  “No, you _ruined_ my relationship with Naruto.  You can’t just start supporting it.”

“I was also the one who encouraged it in the first place, Sasuke,” Itachi responded smoothly.  “And I didn’t ruin your relationship; you did that all by yourself.”

“NO!  It’s because of you that I had to move!  I could have stayed in Konoha if you did!  But you had to live with your precious boyfriend and ruin _my_ relationship with _mine_!”

“Sasuke, there’s a lot you don’t know,” Shisui explained calmly.

“What could I possibly not know?!”

“You stormed out of the house before we could fully explain ourselves,” Itachi began again.  “We never wanted you to end it with Naruto.  In fact, we’d been talking to Jiraiya and Tsunade about letting the two of you alternate weekends at our places.  So one weekend you’d both be in Konoha and for the next you’d both be here.  We would have done almost anything for the two of you to be together.”

“He _did_ move to be with me,” Shisui admitted.  “We hadn’t told you this yet because we were keeping it a secret, but we were already married by that point.  We got married shortly after Itachi’s graduation, but we were keeping it a secret from the family.  When I got the job in Sound City, Itachi decided to attend Sound University so we wouldn’t be separated.  We never wanted you to break up with Naruto though, so we tried to make plans so you could stay together.”

Sasuke sat there in silence for a minute, thinking things over.  Then he got up and walked over to the door.  “I’m going for a walk,” he said as he left.

Itachi and Shisui both looked at me.

“I know,” I sighed.  “I need to go after him.  I’ll let him have a couple minutes first though; I’m sure his mind is reeling.  I’m pretty sure I know where he’s going anyway.”

“Are you not upset, Naruto?” Itachi asked, confused.

“There’s nothing for me to be upset about.  It was a big misunderstanding.  I can’t fault him for being who he is and storming out angrily before realizing you had more to say.  All I can do is help him recover from the realization.”

Then I picked up the rings and headed out to find my husband.


	40. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has to go track down Sasuke's sorry ass and try to cheer him up.

*Sasuke*

 

I ran quickly through the woods that surrounded Itachi and Shisui’s house.  I needed to be alone and I needed to think.

I finally reached a clearing where a lake sat.  It was cold and wet, but I couldn’t care less right now.  I’d just been told that I had broken Naruto’s heart for nothing.

I remembered the day as though it were yesterday.  I was such an asshole, hoping that would make him get over me faster.  Thinking I’d never see him again.  I _refused_ a long-distance relationship that _actually_ would have worked out.

I misjudged Itachi and Shisui too.  First of all, they were married.  How had I not picked up on that even once?  Second, they had not only not ruined my relationship with Naruto, but had also made plans to help keep it going.

The thought was frustrating, but more importantly, it was painful.  I could have spent an additional 4 years with Naruto.  I never would have fucked Suigetsu.  He never would have gotten together with Sai.  We would have had so much time together.  Here I was though, as big of a bastard as he always said I was.  In the end, it was all my fault, and that was even harder to deal with.

I thought about the plan that Itachi and Shisui had, about how thoughtful they were and always had been.  We could have been happy together during those 4 years we were apart.  We could have gone to prom together, gone to each other’s graduations, planned out our college lives together.  I would have lived with him from the start.

I thought about how much sex we would have had because he was always horny.  Although if I was being honest with myself, I was just as needy as he was.  I hadn’t been able to keep my eyes off him since Kindergarten.  He was irresistible to me and I needed him more than I needed air in my lungs.

“Sasuke?” I lifted my head, realizing that I’d been crying against a tree while hugging it.  Just like when I’d broken up with him.  It brought back the memory of watching his breakdown.  Seeing him so broken and not being able to comfort him as he cried shattered my heart.  Being the cause of all that pain had destroyed the pieces.  Feeling as miserable and lost as he had, ripped my soul out.

“Are you okay?” he asked, as concerned as ever.  The tears were still rolling down my face.  No, I wasn’t okay.

“I don’t deserve you,” I said quietly, miserably.  I wanted him, needed him, was beyond desperate for every second I spent with him, but if he decided that he was better than this, he was right.  I’d just stay here, broken and lost forever.

“Don’t be stupid,” he smiled sadly as he sat down next to me.  “You do so much for me.  If anything, I don’t deserve you.”

“I broke your heart.”

“Yeah.  You did do that.  But you broke your own in the process.”  He reached out and wiped the tears from my face.  I looked at his whiskers, knowing I would never get tired of them.  That might have been the one good thing that came from the breakup, but I would still take a non-whiskered Naruto for those 4 years.  Then again, I wouldn’t trade my current Dobe for anything in the world.

I looked up at him, knowing he had a lot to say.  I was ready to hear it.

 

*Naruto*

 

I could tell that Sasuke was ready to hear what I had to say, so I continued.

“You went on to live a miserable 4 years.  It wasn’t easy for me, but I had Sakura; I had Kiba.  I found a boyfriend.  He wasn’t you, but he was still someone I was willing to get close to.  You moved to an entirely new city.  You had _no_ friends.  You never got another boyfriend.  Your only sex was from someone you’re _disgusted_ by.  Sasuke, I can’t imagine all the pain that you went through.”

 “Then you faced me after you thought you’d never see me again, with Sai by my side.  What was it you called him?  Your ‘replacement’?  His features were close enough to yours that you noticed, probably thinking I just found someone who looked close enough to you and called it good.  I’m not even entirely sure that’s _not_ what I did.  If you’d have had a blond on your arm that day, it probably would have killed me.  Hell, I managed to become jealous of Karin, and you weren’t even with her.  I can’t imagine how you felt.”

 “Then you were _still_ willing to get back together with me.  You understood _everything_.  You had no reason to, hell, you probably should have stayed mad that I had a boyfriend.  I wasn’t _nearly_ as loyal as you were, Sasuke.  Yet you didn’t force anything, and _still_ took me back with open arms when Sai dumped my sorry ass for loving you.”

 “You gave me the most mind-blowing sex that night.  Your possessive dirty talk was everything I’d ever wanted and needed to hear from you.  It made me feel important, special to you.  I felt like you’d never let me go.  I wanted that, needed that, and I still do.”

“You convinced me to change my major to help me solidify _my_ future.  Even changed your own major to help me and possibly get a career that would keep us together.  I had given up on my dream, but you still believed in me and pushed me to achieve it.”

“For my birthday you gave me the most amazing gift.  I would have never seen it coming.  To this day I still can’t believe it happened.  You swallowed your own pride and let me top you.  That was the most thoughtful gift I’d ever received.”

“Then I went and started fights between us.  I was jealous of Neji and pushed it too far, but you didn’t even care.  In the end, you apologized to _me,_ even though it was my fault.  Then the Itachi thing.  I was way out of line, but you still came to me as if you were the one at fault.  You take the blame for things that you shouldn’t, all for my sake.”

“You even helped me study for finals.  Even if we did end up shit-faced because Kiba’s an ass.  Even if we did end up married, which is probably the best thing that’s happened to me yet.  I passed my finals all because of you.  I get to live the rest of my life by your side, all because of that study session, and there’s nothing in this world that could make me happier.”

I watched him as my words got through to him.  I meant all of it wholeheartedly.  Sasuke was my world, and I knew I was his too.  So what if we’d been apart for 4 years?  We couldn’t change that now.  All we could do at this point was continue to be happy together, forever.

He smiled sadly, but I could tell he was feeling better.  Grabbing my hands, he looked me dead in the eyes.  “You’re my world, Naruto.”

“And you’re mine, Sasuke,” I said as I fetched the rings from my pocket.

He looked down at them in my hand as I grabbed his, sliding it on his finger.  He took the other and did the same for me, then I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Ready to go back to Itachi and Shisui?” I asked him, hopefully.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said taking a deep breath.  Then we walked hand-in-hand back to the Uchiha house.  I was never letting go of Sasuke again.


	41. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi suggests that the boys have some friends over for New Year's.

*Sasuke*

 

“Got any twos?” Naruto asked as I fiddled with my ring distractedly.

“Nope,” I responded.  He pouted and drew a card.  Fucking adorable.  I stared down at my hand as I contemplated my next move.

Naruto had suggested we play Go Fish out of boredom.  Five games later, we were still playing.  I was tired of it, but I couldn’t think of anything else to do instead, so I kept my mouth shut.

I continued to rack my brain for other activities, but I kept coming up blank.  I’d wanted time to relax all semester long, yet here I was, bored out of my mind.  At least I was with Naruto.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

“Sorry,” I replied halfheartedly, “I’m just thinking.”

He snorted.  “It’s just Go Fish, Teme, don’t overthink it.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but Itachi chose that moment to walk in.  

“Go Fish, little brother?  Is the honeymoon over already?”

I glared at him silently.  I had come to terms with the fact that Itachi meant well overall, but I was still getting used to being around him.  It would be some time before I would be at peace with the idea, but I was trying.

“Shut up, Itachi,” I smirked at him, “you and Shisui bake brownies for fun.”

“Believe it or not, I actually didn’t come in here to taunt you.”

I snorted.  Yeah, right.

“Do the two of you have New Year’s plans?”

I hadn’t actually thought of that.  New Year’s never meant much to me, and New Year’s resolutions were a waste of time.  When I looked over at Naruto, however, he was smiling like the ray of sunshine he was.  I looked down to hide my own smile; Naruto’s happiness had always been contagious.

“Did you have something in mind, Itachi?” he asked excitedly.

“Shisui and I talked it over, and we figured if you wanted to have some friends over…” he trailed off, but Naruto already had his phone out, probably texting Sakura.

“Yes!” he shouted, jumping up.  “I’ll invite Sakura, and Sasuke, you can invite Neji!”

I stared at Itachi blankly.  Since when was he a people person?  He smiled at me in response.  What the fuck was his game?

“It’s always good to have friends, little brother.  You and Naruto are obviously bored, so I figured letting your friends come over would give you something to do.”

“I have something to do,” I said as I surreptitiously looked at Naruto.  He was blushing, how cute.

“I’m sure if you had it your way, Sasuke, you’d stay in bed all day,” he teased, picking up on Naruto’s blush.  “You need something else to occupy your time, though,” he finished, waving his hand around as he walked away.

“He’s right you know,” Naruto explained, “we’re super bored.  We need something to do, besides each other.”

I smirked.  “Are you bored with our sex life already, Dobe?”

“O-of course not!” he stammered, blushing once again.  “But we did _just_ get married.  I’m not ready to be an old married couple yet.  I’m only 19!”

I started laughing.  Somehow only Naruto could ever do this to me; consider my mood lifted.

“Alright,” I agreed finally, “I’ll text Neji.”

 

*Naruto*

 

It was New Year’s Day Eve and I was impatiently awaited the arrival of our friends.  Sakura, of course, had agreed to come as long as she could bring Kakashi.  Sasuke had invited Neji and Juugo, the former asking that Hinata come as well.  Hinata refused to come without Kiba, so he was coming as well.

Itachi and Shisui were in the kitchen, making snacks for everyone and Sasuke was staring out the window, fidgeting with his ring.  He seemed to do that a lot lately, and it always made me wonder what was on his mind.

“Temeeee,” I whined, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward me.  “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing important,” he smiled, running a hand through my hair.  His smile always had a way of getting me to relax.  Just then, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” I shouted excitedly running toward the door.  I heard Sasuke snort behind me, amused.

“Naruto!”  It was Sakura and Kakashi.  She quickly hugged me and Kakashi held out his hand for me to shake, but I pulled him into a hug anyway.

“Where’s Sasuke?” Sakura asked, looking around.

“Sakura, Kakashi,” he nodded at each of them in a greeting.

“That reminds me,” Kakashi began, “you two are in my Business Statistics class next semester.”

“I forgot about that,” Sasuke said quietly.

“Wait.  You registered us for Kakashi’s class?  Why?”

“I thought it’d be amusing,” he smirked.  Sadistic asshole.

“It’s okay, Naruto, I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Kakashi tried to reassure me.

“I’m not,” Sakura snorted as I glared at her.

“It’s fine, Dobe, we have that class together.  Actually, we have all our classes together.”

“What?!  When did you do that?”

Sasuke cleared his throat.  “‘Teeeemeee, I don’t want to register for classes, can you do it for me?’” He mocked me, like the Bastard he was.

“Listen here Bastard-” but the doorbell interrupted my thoughts.

Sasuke looked at me, waiting for me to get it.  “Fine,” I huffed, “I’ll get _your_ fucking door, Bastard.”

He had the nerve to smirk at me.  When I opened the door, I was met with the face of _his_ friends.

“Oh, hey Neji, hey Juugo,” I greeted.

“I can see why you never invited us over,” Juugo said sarcastically, “you’re house is nothing compared the cave Orochimaru lives in.”

“Is Sound City always this bleak?” Neji asked, commenting on the gray skies and constant drizzle.

“Not in the summer,” Juugo responded.  “In the summer, the sky goes from dark gray to light gray.  It’s simply breathtaking,” he motioned toward the sky with his hands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.  “Yeah,” he said dryly, “Konoha doesn’t hold a candle to this place.”

It didn’t take long before the doorbell rang a third time.  Sasuke looked at me again.

“Seriously?  You won’t even answer you own fucking door?”

“It’s not my door,” Sasuke accused.

I crossed my arms.  “Itachi, Shisui, your doorbell is ringing!”

“You can get it, Naruto!” Shisui called from the kitchen.  Dammit.  I stomped my foot, glaring at Sasuke as I opened the door.

“Hey Kiba, Hinata,” I grumbled.

“Way to greet your best friend, bro,” Kiba mumbled.  “And to think, I brought the goods!” he said, holding up a brown paper bag.

“What’s in that?” Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at Kiba.

“It’s Jack Daniels,” Hinata replied, rolling her eyes.  “He’s obsessed.  I don’t even like the shit.”

“Just keep it away from me,” Sasuke seethed.  I guess he still hadn’t forgiven Kiba for what had happened a few weeks earlier.  I thought for sure he would have, considering we were married because of it. Then again, we had sex in front of him because of it too.

“Let’s go into the living room,” I said grabbing Sasuke’s hand and pulling him with me.  “We can all catch up in there.”

“You say that like we didn’t see each other 2 weeks ago,” Sasuke chuckled.

“Let me see your rings!” Sakura exclaimed suddenly.  Oh yeah, that was her idea, wasn’t it?  I held out our hands for her to see.

“They’re our favorite colors _and_ have our names engraved on the inside,” I said, taking mine off to show her Sasuke’s name.

Shisui had already place food and drinks out to keep people fairly entertained.  Kakashi picked up a soda and started sipping on it.

“Awww, they’re perfect.  Kakashi, when are we gonna get married?”  She looked up at him hopefully.

Kakashi immediately started choking on his drink and Sasuke clucked his tongue.  “Rushing it, aren’t you Sakura?”

“Oh yeah, you’re one to talk, Sasuke,” she retorted.

“Whatever,” he responded, “Naruto and I were together for 3 years before we broke up.  We’ve spent more time together as a couple than you and Kakashi have spent in the same room,” he added, wrapping his arms around me possessively.

“Sasuke might be right, Sakura,” Kakashi agreed.  “Let’s give it some time first, okay?”  He pulled her close, trying to comfort her.

“Hmph,” she pouted.

“Me and Hinata have talked about getting married,” Kiba chimed in, not helping matters.  “We’ve been together longer than you and Kakashi.  And we’ve know each other as long as Sasuke and Naruto have!”

“Please,” Neji smirked, “Hinata was after Naruto for _years_.  You’re just her back-up plan.”

Now Kiba was pouting, like a little bitch.

“Wait, are you two actually a couple?” Juugo asked.  Neji fell over laughing.

“I asked the same thing!” Neji howled.

“I don’t need this, I’m leaving,” Kiba huffed, standing up.

“You won’t be missed,” Sasuke added with a smile on his face.  He was enjoying himself.

He turned on his heel to walk away, but Hinata pulled him back down.  “Stop throwing a fit,” she demanded.  “They’re joking...I think.”

Kiba looked around at all of us and rolled his eyes as he sat back down.  “Fine, but I’m keeping the goods to myself.”

“Thank God,” Sasuke responded immediately.

We talked for hours, losing track of time completely.  A couple minutes before midnight, Shisui and Itachi entered the room, passing out glasses of champagne to everyone.  

“We’ve only got a couple minutes left of this year,” Shisui cheered happily.

I snuggled back into Sasuke as the countdown started, and when it was over he leaned forward, bringing me into a soft, sweet kiss.

Once it was broken, he leaned back a little to whisper into my ear.

“This year,” he began, stroking my face, “you’re all mine.”


	42. The New Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new semester begins with Sakura pissing Sasuke off and Naruto ending up in the middle of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been condensing my chapters because I'm tired of seeing 80-something chapters. I don't want to be misleading, considering it's really not that long, so I've deleted half the chapters. That being said, if I deleted anyone's comments, it's not because I don't love you, it was just attached to a deleted chapter. Please note that I appreciate all your feedback and I didn't want to delete anyone's comments, so I apologize in advance. For those of you that have been leaving me comments, please feel free to continue, there should be no more comment deletions from this point forward. I'd also like to apologize for saying I was going to update more frequently before updating late. I wanted to take care of condensing first, so I could format this chapter properly before updating, so in theory, I will be updating more frequently now. =)

*Sasuke*

 

Sakura walked into the apartment with Ino, Karin, and Juugo.  What the fuck did she think she was doing bringing _them_ here?

“No,” I hissed immediately, standing up from the couch where Neji, Naruto, and I were sitting.

“I live here too, Sasuke,” she shut me down immediately.

“We moved to get _away_ from them,” I argued.

“Sasuke!”  Ino and Karin were trying to sit in my lap, but Naruto pushed them both aside and took his rightful spot.

“It can’t be helped, Sasuke.  The 4 of us have Biology II together and we have a semester-long group project.  My group,” she motioned purposefully, “is all here.”

“Did you have to bring them _here_ , though?  Why couldn’t you go to Pee Wee’s playhouse or something?”  I’d recently started referring to Sai, Ino, Suigetsu, and Karin’s apartment as Pee Wee's playhouse.  For some reason it was amusing to me.

“I’m not the only one who brought guests over,” she looked at Neji pointedly.

“Oh please, Sakura, Neji is Juugo’s boyfriend, he’d be here anyway.”

Juugo nodded to Neji as Neji stared at him blankly.  I hadn’t really caught on to how their relationship worked yet, so I just ignored it for the most part.

“Wait, Juugo, you have a boyfriend?  I thought you were asexual.  Wait until Suigetsu finds out,” she was already texting him excitedly.

“No,” he said, but it was too late.  Suigetsu was already at the door as though he’d been waiting to come in already.

“Juugo,” he strolled in, hooking his arm around Juugo’s waist.  I folded my hands together, laying my chin on them as I started up at Sakura meaningfully.

“What are you doing?” Juugo asked Suigetsu like he’d just stolen his lunch.

“Yeah, I’d like to know that too,” Neji began, standing up.

“No fair!” Ino stomped her foot as she pulled out her phone.  “If Getsu gets to be here, I get to bring Sai over.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, as she realized just how badly she’d fucked up.

“If everyone gets to invite people, does that mean I can add Hinata and Kiba to the list?” Neji asked, pulling out his own phone.

Within minutes, everyone I hadn’t wanted to know where I lived, was in my apartment.  Enraged, I stood up and walked to my room, slamming the door behind me.

 

*Naruto*

 

“I think I made a mistake,” Sakura bit her lip nervously.

“You think?” I responded, following Sasuke.  As I wiggled the door handle, however, I realized that he’d locked it.  “Great, Saku, he even locked _me_ out,” I groaned.

“I’m sorry!”

I looked around the apartment, taking in what all was going on.  Suigetsu was on his knees in front of Juugo, trying to undo his pants.  Neji was screaming in Suigetsu’s face, probably on the verge of punching him.  Sai was taking turns making out with Ino and Karin.  

Sakura seemed to realize this at the same time and tried to tell everyone to leave. No one was listening to her, of course, so she plopped down on the couch, defeated.

I was still a little upset, so I started bitching to her.  “I wonder if there was a reason that Sasuke didn’t want them over here,” I tapped my finger on my chin emphatically.

“Shut up, that’s not funny,” she hissed.

“Neither is being locked out of my room, away from my pissed off husband,” I spat back.

“Sorry,” she hung her head.  “But we need to work together.  I don’t even know how all this happened.”

“I do.  You forgot to tell them that Sasuke would slit their throats if they stepped out of line.”

“I didn’t think this would happen.”

“We lived with Jiraiya and Tsunade for a month for a reason, Sakura.  It wasn’t because we wanted Jiraiya to ask us about our sex life everyday.”

“Sorry,” she said quietly, “but I do have to work with them all semester.”

“Next time, go to the library...or their place.  You shouldn’t have brought them here.  Juugo is just as uncomfortable with the idea as me and Sasuke.  Just look at him.”

Ino, Karin, Sai, and Suigetsu had started trying a new approach in which they all grabbed onto one of his limbs.  Poor Neji couldn’t keep them all off of him, so he was fighting a losing battle.

“What do we do?”

“Well, you should probably go try to apologize to Sasuke.  If he were out here, he’d be able to kick them all out.  I think they’re scared of him, honestly.”

“You’re probably right,” she sighed as she stood up and walked over to our bedroom.  I could hear her knocking and saying a few things to Sasuke through the door, but I couldn’t make out what they were.  Within a few minutes, though, Sasuke finally emerged.

“Anyone who does not live here or is not dating anyone who lives here, needs to get the fuck out now!” he bellowed.

The group hung their heads as they walked out the front door with Sasuke following behind them.

“What about our project?” Ino asked innocently.

“Not my fucking problem,” he spat before slamming the door in her face.

I walked over to my husband and slid my arms around his waist.

“Nice to have you back,” I smiled up at him as he turned toward me to hold me in his arms.

He sighed in relief now that the intruders were gone.  “Yeah,” he responded, pulling me close.  Then he pulled me into a kiss, locking the door so no one could enter our apartment without permission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys liked the first "fluff" chapter, even if it's not that fluffy. Please let me know what you think and I'll get back to you ASAP!


	43. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is having trouble focusing and Sakura and Kakashi have a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to apologize for not being as motivated with this fic right now. I'm actually working on another one right now and I really feel like this one pales in comparison, so I'm a little discouraged to say the least. I promise to keep posting, however, and I really meant it when I said I would be posting more frequently. It will still focus around my off days though, because that's where most of my free time lies. This chapter isn't very exciting, but it's a little amusing, so enjoy.

*Sasuke*

 

“Dobe, I need you to focus,” I said, trying to snap him out of his reverie.  We were trying to do homework and Naruto was as unfocused as ever.  Besides our Business Statistics class with Kakashi, we also had Intro to Management, Accounting I, and Intermediate Micro and Macro.  Neji shared our Business Stat class with Kakashi and our Intro to Management class and we were all already feeling the pressure weighing on us.

“But Sasukeeeee,” he whined.  Dammit, I knew this was going to happen; his concentration was shot.  There was no hope of getting him focused now, not until he worked off all that extra energy at least.

“Hey, pupils,” Kakashi joked, as he sat near us on the couch with Sakura plopping in between she and I.  “What are you guys up to?”

“Your homework assignment,” I admitted, glancing at a defeated Naruto.

“I didn’t think it was _that_ hard,” Kakashi responded, noting Naruto’s body language.  “He looks like he just died.”

“In a way, he did,” I sighed.  “Naruto’s brain activity is extremely limited.  Then he becomes overwhelmed with inhuman energy that he has to work off before he can do anything else.”

“Oh, um…” Kakashi responded, nervously.  “...do we need to leave?”

“Heh.  That would be a great way to work off his energy, but honestly almost anything will do.”  At the mere mention of it, I looked over to Naruto, who had started rolling around on the floor, whining.  “Like that,” I deadpanned.

“I really broke him, didn’t I?”

“I told you this would happen,” Sakura answered for me.  “Naruto’s smart, but he can only take so much learning at once.  Honestly, I’m surprised he decided to go to college at all.  Proud of course, but definitely surprised.”

“Even I was surprised to run into him here.  He _does_ want to be an ambassador, though.  My job is to help him he reach that goal,” I added, smiling lovingly down at the ball of energy that wouldn’t notice anyway.

“Aww, I’m so glad you two got back together,” Sakura said softly.  “And that you got married,” she added with a laugh.

“Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that.  How did that happen?  Sakura refuses to tell me any details without you two around.”

I blushed.  “Honestly, I don’t really remember.  From what I understand though, we were studying for finals and woke Kiba up.  Kiba was pissed, so he made us coffee, but he spiked it to get us drunk, wanting us to fall asleep.  Once intoxicated, Naruto was horny and I was clingy, so he was begging me to fuck him, and I agreed to it as long as we got married.  We each held our end of the bargain and woke up married the next day, unable to remember any of it.”

“You forgot the part where you fucked Naruto right in front of me, Sasuke,” Sakura teased.

I rolled my eyes.  Kakashi was _right there_ , there’s no way he’d let that slide.

“Wait.  You _watched_ them have sex?”

“Technically, yes.  Kiba and I were both so stunned we couldn’t even move.”

“I don’t know how I feel about you seeing another man’s penis, let alone two,” he raised his eyebrow at her accusingly.

“Please,” she rolled her eyes.  “Nothing involving those penises had anything to do with me.  Those two are way too infatuated with each other to care about anyone else.  I don’t even think they realized Kiba and I were right there.”

Kakashi sighed and Sakura continued, her expression changing to one of pure sincerity.  “Honestly, it’s kind of sweet.  Just based on what I saw that once, I could tell you both really loved each other.  The love you two have always had for each other has always inspired me.  I’m glad I could have some role in your story.”

Kakashi pulled Sakura into his arms, rubbing her arm slowly.  “They really are your world, huh?”

She nodded and looked back up at him with watery eyes.  “I’d like you to be more of a part of that world.  That’s kind of why I wanted to come over here.”

“You mean you weren’t just coming home?” I asked, curious.

She laughed.  “Not really, no.  Now if only we could get Naruto to pay attention.”  

She looked down at my mess of a husband on the floor as he began to stand up.  It seemed as though he had used up all his extra energy.  What a shame; I much rather would have used Kakashi’s method.

“Sakura, Kakashi!  When did you guys get here?”  He hadn’t even noticed them come in.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Dobe,” Sasuke sighed at me, shaking his head.

“Homework hurting your brain, Nar?” Sakura joked.

“I really didn’t think it was that bad,” Kakashi pleaded.

“I told you it would be,” Sakura added.  “Did you work off all that extra energy, Naruto?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Too bad,” she responded.  “Kakashi had a different suggestion that Sasuke seemed to be particularly fond of.”

“What makes you think I was fond of it?” he accused.

“Please, Sasuke.  I know you and I know how you are.  Sometimes I bet I even know you better than you know yourself. You’re all about Naruto and you always will be.”

“I mean, I offered…” Kakashi trailed off.

“What are you guys talking about?” I finally asked, frustrated.

“It’s not important,” Sasuke mumbled with a blush tinting his cheeks.  Whatever it was about, Sakura was right.

“I would argue that, but we actually do have a proposition for you two,” she countered.

“Proposition?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.  We were wondering if you guys would like to go on a double date with us?  We’ve kind of been bored and we’d like to hang out, all 4 of us.”

“I have no problem with it,” Sasuke agreed.  “Why don’t we invite Juugo and Neji too though?”

“If we invite Neji, then Kiba and Hinata will probably come too,” Kakashi responded.  “Neji really likes to include her in things.”

“He’s right,” Sakura agreed.  “And if you guys bring your friends, I’d want to bring Ino and Karin, who would bring Sai and Suigetsu.  I have no problem with it, but that’s 12 people.  What could we possibly do with that many people?”

“We could go ice skating,” I offered, hopefully.  I loved ice skating, not to mention that Sasuke would look _beautiful_ on the ice.

“Actually, that’s a great idea, Naruto,” Sakura cheered as she whipped out his phone, texting everybody.  “Let’s do that.”

“Uhh, I don’t know about that,” Kakashi seemed nervous.  How cute.

“Too late,” she smiled at him in faux innocence, “it’s already done.  Ice skating on Friday night at 7pm!”

He sighed and she grabbed him by the hand, running out the door excitedly.  “Now, we need to figure out what we’re gonna do about food,” and the door closed behind her.

I glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of my eyes and saw him looking at me, biting his lip.  Fuck that was hot, had he been doing that before?

“Sasuke?” I asked uncertainly.

He leaned close and breathed in my ear.  “Do you still have some of that excess energy?”

I smiled at my husband.  “I bet I could find some,” I said pulling him into a kiss.  He only thought we would get homework done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to let me know what you think! The next chapter will be similar to this one- light hearted and fairly amusing and it will focus on their ice skating date.


	44. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire group goes ice skating, which annoys Sasuke, but Naruto has things to distract him from the slight inconvenience,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I would post more often, It just took me awhile. Sorry about that.
> 
> So, this in no Yuri on Ice, but it's cute and funny in a Naruto and Sasuke sense. Very fluffy with no real plot, I hope you all enjoy it.

*Sasuke*

 

“I’m so excited, Teme!”  Naruto was running around the apartment with an endless amount of energy.  Just watching him had me exhausted as I sat on the couch smirking at him.  The orange hoodie and jeans he picked for the outing were so befitting of him that I just wanted to pull him into my lap.  I sighed, wishing we could just skip this stupid group date and stay at home all day.

I was even less excited to know that I would be seeing the dreaded foursome that were my primary source of annoyance.  Naruto was ecstatic, though, and I couldn’t ruin his mood, so I was just going to have to deal with it.  At least Neji and Juugo would be there.

“Are you ready, Naruto?”

“Hell yeah!  I’ve been ready for like, hours!”

“Okay,” I submitted to my fate, “let’s go then.”  I grabbed my keys off the table and we headed out.

The ride to the ice rink consisted primarily of Naruto babbling about how excited he was.  I had visions of him falling on his ass on the ice and snorted out loud.

“What, Bastard?”

Fuck, I didn’t mean to do that.  “Hn,” I responded, trying to keep myself out of trouble.

“Yeah, whatever.  Aren’t you excited?”

“That depends on what you mean by excited.”

“So you’re not?”

“I didn’t say that.  I just don’t want to deal with Ino and them.”

“Me neither,” he admitted quietly as we reached the ice rink.

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted us when we met up with them.

“Isn’t it a little awkward to go ice skating with your students?” I taunted him.

“Isn’t it a little awkward to know your professor is banging your friend?” he retorted.

“Touché,” I raised my eyebrows as Naruto laughed.

As we started to pull on our skates, Sakura went on about how excited she was.  “I can’t wait until everyone gets here!  This is gonna be so much fun, you guys!”

Unfortunately for me, it didn’t take very long for everyone to show up.  Ino’s group was the first out on the ice and they all sucked.

“This is nothing like being on a waterbed,” Suigetsu argued with Karin.

“It’s as unsteady as a waterbed,” she retorted.

Ino was already flat on her ass and Sai almost tripped over her.

“C’mon, Teme,” Naruto said pulling me onto the ice.  I skated next to him as he twirled and danced around me.  He was...really good.  It was actually pretty impressive.

“You really enjoy that, huh?” I asked, watching him closely.

He giggled as he continued to skate circles around me.  Just being around such a happy Naruto relaxed me into having fun.  Maybe this date wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

*Naruto*

 

We’d been skating for hours.  By we, I really meant me, though, because Sasuke was just skating.  I was like a figure skater, he was like a soccer mom on a jog.

Suigetsu’s group had been kicked out when they tried to have sex on the ice.  If Sasuke hadn’t been pointedly ignoring them, I wouldn’t have been surprised if he actually tried to _kill_ Suigetsu, who had actually managed to whip his dick out while skating, despite the fact that he could barely stand.

Luckily, though, Sasuke had managed to keep his attention on me the whole night.  He was quiet, though, so I wondered what was on his mind.  

Sakura moved on the ice about as well as Sasuke; she could hold her own, but she wasn’t expressive and confident like me.  Kakashi, on the other hand, kept sliding around on his stomach because he couldn’t stand up.

Neji and Juugo had done their own thing for the most part, but both seemed to be fairly decent skaters.  They had left an hour earlier though, leaving just me, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

“I’m thinking we’ll leave in about an hour,” Sakura said as she skated over to me.

“Ah, but I don’t wanna go.”

“I know, but how do you think Sasuke feels?”

“I’m fine,” he chimed in quietly.

“Are you sure, Sasuke?  You haven’t said much of anything,” she pointed out.

“I’m enjoying it, I’m just not very expressive about these things.”

“You’re expressive when it comes to Naruto,” she added, making me blush.

“Of course I am,” he said, not missing a beat, “he’s my world.”

Just that one little statement meant so much to me, I could feel my heart swell.  I reached out my arm and spun him around.  To my surprise, he was actually fairly balanced and just went with it.

“Wait, you can skate?” I asked, surprised.

“Hn.  So you just assumed I sucked at it?”

“Well, no, but…”

“I mean you haven’t done much since getting on the ice, Sasuke,” Sakura explained.  “I guess that goes along with that whole not being expressive thing though, huh?”

Kakashi slid over toward us in his stomach-gliding position.  “What’s up, guys?”

“Oh, nothing,” I began, “my husband is just an amazing skater and didn’t let any of us know until just now.”

“I’m just not very expressive, Dobe,” he said, grabbing my hands, “but if you like, we can go skate together.”

“Like a dance?” I asked excitedly.  Skate-dancing with Sasuke on the ice sounded like heaven.

“Yeah, sure, like a dance,” he shrugged.  I pulled him away from Kakashi and Sakura to _seriously_ skate with him.  He was better than the others, but not quite as good as I was.  I was right about how he looked on the ice too, he was _gorgeous_.

It didn’t take very long before we lost track of time and then Sakura was coming over to us to tell us it was time to go.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Not really,” I responded.  

Sasuke shrugged, holding my hand.

“Well, it’s time to go, so let’s work on getting out of here,” she stood with her hands on her hips, indicating that she wouldn’t argue with me.

Even though I wasn’t really ready to leave, I knew that I made the right decision for our date.  I just hoped that we’d be able to return someday, because I’d love to skate again.

As if reading my mind, Sasuke leaned forward to mumble into my ear.  “We can always come back.  This was a great date, Naruto.”

“You really think so?”

“Hn.  Of course, now let’s get going.”

We packed up with promises to return stuck in my head.  I was actually starting to get tired, so I was glad we were heading home.  Besides, Sasuke would be with me wherever I went.

He squeezed my hand, snapping me out of my reverie. This had been a great date, hopefully there would be many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to let me know what you think! The next chapter will focus on what happens once they get home and it'll have the same style as this chapter.


	45. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to the apartment only to be confronted with something they weren't expecting and Sasuke tries to prove a point to Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, there's some very light sexual content in it, so be forewarned. It's pretty light-hearted, just like the last chapter, without too much plot. I hope you guys like it!

*Sasuke*

 

The car ride home was similar to the drive to the rink.  Naruto was just as excited as he was before the date.

“Teme, why didn’t you tell me you could skate?”

“Hn.”

He glared at me.  “I’d like a real answer, please, Sasuke,” he hissed at me.  How moody.

“I don’t know, I had no reason to?”

“But we were going on an _ice skating_ date!  It’s not like it wasn’t relevant.”

“Well,” I paused to think for a moment. “I’ve never been a very expressive person,” I answered, perhaps a bit too honestly for my comfort level.

“That’s for sure,” he huffed, crossing his arms.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re like...I don’t know.  Emotionless?”

“That’s not true.”  If anyone realized that, he should.  I was super clingy around Naruto and it was incredibly unusual for me.

“Uh-huh,” he looked at me pointedly.  “You hardly ever speak, and I don’t even know the last time you told me you loved me.”

“I tell you I love you all the time?” I said it as a question since I was confused. Even as I racked my brain though, I wasn’t entirely sure.

“Nope,” he answered, shaking his head.

“Well, I do.”

“Do what?”

I sighed.  He really wasn’t planning on going easy on me, was he?  “Love you.  I love you, Naruto.”

“I love you too, Sasuke,” he smiled, kissing me on the cheek.  “There, was that so hard?”

“You’re so full of shit,” I rolled my eyes at him.  “We just had a conversation with Sakura about how I’m expressive when it comes to you.  Doesn’t calling you my world translate to loving you?”

“Nope,” he smiled at me, like it was obvious.  “You have to be explicit when it comes to me, Teme.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Naruto.”

“Don’t say that,” he looked panicked.  I looked at him, raising one eyebrow.  “At least take me out more.  We need to do this ice skating thing again; it was super fun!”

“Hn.  We’ll see.”

“What do you mean we’ll see?  We’re both so good at it.  It should be an obvious choice!”

“It requires both leaving the house and other people which are 2 major things that I don’t like and you know it.”

At my response, he crossed his arms and pouted as he looked out the window.

“It’s not a ‘no,’ Naruto,” I tried to cheer him up.  “It’s a ‘maybe’; don’t get so discouraged.”

“Whatever,” he said as I pulled into my spot, “let’s just get inside.”

 

*Naruto*

 

Right as we got out of the car, Sakura’s custom-painted hot pink Nissan Altima pulled up next to us.

“Hey guys, great timing,” I called to them, abandoning my husband.

“We should have just all rode together,” Sakura commented.  “We would have saved gas that way.”

“Indeed,” Sasuke called from behind me.  I wasn’t necessarily mad at him, just a little upset that I wasn’t getting my way.  So what if I never grew up?  Sasuke loved me that way, anyway.

“Can we take this inside?” Kakashi asked, visibly shivering.  “Pardon my language, but it’s fucking cold out here.”

Sasuke snorted and Sakura doubled-over laughing.  “Don’t worry about your language, babe,” Sakura assured him.  “You should hear the shit these two say.”

“He’s right though,” Sasuke added.  “It’s cold, let’s go inside.”

Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw when we opened the door.  I would have been less shocked to find Kiba naked in my bed, and he hadn’t even been over to this apartment.

Neji and Juugo were naked on the couch, with Neji riding Juugo.  My mouth fell open in shock as I looked to the others for their reactions.  Sasuke was smirking, Kakashi had his eyebrows raised, and Sakura was giggling.

“Get a room, you two,” she called out to them and they both paled completely.

“Why does this always happen to me?” Kakashi asked, shaking his head.

“Well this a pleasant surprise, Juugo,” Sasuke commented, grabbing blankets for them to cover up with.  “I take it that you’re happy with Neji?”

Leave it to the Bastard to not even mention the fact that we walked in on them fucking on the couch.  We shared that couch, studied on that couch, and ate on that couch.  Did this not bother him at all?

“I’m so sorry,” Juugo said, shaking his head as he pulled one of the blankets around himself.

“It’s my fault,” Neji added, seemingly proud of his predicament.  “Juugo’s pretty irresistible, so I seduced him into letting me ride him on the couch.  Sorry,” he finished, but he didn’t really seem sorry at all.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sasuke added.  “Before the two of you got together, I legitimately thought he was asexual and I think he did too.  The fact that he’s having sex at all means that you make him truly happy, and I can’t be mad about that.  Besides I believe that I’ve been told my sex life can be heard ‘ _all the time,’_ ” he added, looking directly at Sakura as he quoted her.

“That’s true,” Neji snorted.  “We do hear you all the time.”

Sasuke looked at me with his eyebrows raised as if that proved a point.  Sex was just sex though, and he’d had sex with Suigetsu too after all.

“Yeah, your sex life with Suigetsu was non-existent compared to what it is now,” Juugo added, causing Sasuke to smirk.

Dammit.  It’s like Juugo could read my thoughts and knew exactly what to say to help out his buddy.  Then, as if reading my mind, Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed both of my hands.

“I love you, Naruto,” he said, loud enough for everyone to hear as he stared into my eyes.

I blushed and looked down.  “I love you too, Sasuke.”  Damn Bastard.  It seemed like he actually managed to prove his point. Then Sakura had to go and make it worse.

“Aww, you guys are so cute!  See, Naruto, I told you Sasuke was expressive with you!”

“It’s true,” Kakashi agreed.  “He doesn’t even pay attention in my class most of the time; he’s always looking at you.”

Wait, what?  Sasuke was always checking me out in Kakashi’s class?  And how in the fuck did he actually manage to grasp Business Statistics _without paying attention_?

“He’s always been like that,” Neji added.  “When it comes to Naruto, he’s always looking at him.  When Naruto’s not around, he can’t talk about anything else.”

“Happy?” Sasuke asked me purposefully.  I knew my blush had spread across my face and I refused to look up.  I had no idea that Sasuke felt that strongly about me.

“You win this round, Bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, I hope you guys liked it! The next few chapters involve Valentine's Day, so be prepared for that.


	46. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discusses how they will handle Valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the title is a little misleading, but this doesn't take place on Valentine's day, that's still a couple chapters away. Like I promised though, Valentine's day is coming up, I'm not going to skip it.

*Sasuke*

 

Sakura and Naruto were dancing around the apartment excitedly at the thought of Valentine’s Day approaching us.  Juugo, Neji and I were sitting on the couch silently.  Sakura had called us all into the living room to discuss our Valentine’s Day plans and at the mere mention of the made-up holiday, Naruto started dancing.  Sakura, never one to avoid his antics, began to dance with him, leaving the three of us patiently waiting for our meeting to begin.

A few minutes later, Kakashi walked in the door.  “So, what are the plans?”

Sakura stopped dancing immediately and blushed.  “Oh, um...we haven’t discussed them yet.”

Kakashi laughed and sat down next to me on the couch.  “Too busy dancing with another guy?” he teased, “Should I be jealous?”

I even laughed at that one.  “If you need to be jealous, then so do I,” I said, standing up to grab my husband.  Now that he mentioned it, I was a little jealous.  I wrapped my arms around his waist as I pulled him into my lap.  “Dobe,” I whispered into his ear.  He responded by grabbing my hand and squeezing it.  That was enough reassurance for now.

Sakura sat down in the recliner that faced the couch.  “Alright guys,” she giggled to herself.  “You really are all guys,” she smiled, shaking her head.  I raised my eyebrow at her.

“Anyway,” she straightened up, “after what happened on date night last week, I think we need to set up a schedule for Valentine’s Day.”

“A schedule?” Naruto asked.  “Why?”

“Well,” she began.  “I think we should know when to expect others to be here and when we’ll have the apartment to ourselves.”

“Well, Neji and I have early dinner plans at 3,” Juugo began.  “I wouldn’t be surprised if we were back by 5 or 6.”

“Kakashi and I have late dinner plans,” she began.  “At 7, so we’ll be back between 9 and 10 .”

They all looked at me, waiting for my input.  “I have plans,” I started to explain, “but they aren’t solid right now.  I could arrange for us to be back between 7 and 8.”

“Okay, so Juugo and Neji will have the place from 5 to 7, Sasuke and Naruto from 7 to 9, and then Kakashi and I from 9 to 11?”

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Neji shrugged.

“Me neither,” Juugo agreed.

“I don’t have a choice,” Kakashi smiled at Sakura.

“That’s right,” she smiled in return.

“I’m fine with it,” I agreed.

We all looked at Naruto, who was suspiciously quiet.

“What are our plans, Teme?”

“Hn,” I smirked.  “He agrees, case closed.”

“Alright, it settled!” Sakura exclaimed as she Kakashi stood to leave.  “Good luck everyone!”

 

*Naruto*

 

“Bastard,” I grumbled, shifting in Sasuke’s lap.

“Hn?”

“Why won’t you tell me our plans?”

“Because it’s a surprise?”

“But why?”

He sighed and looked at me in exasperation.  “Dobe, can’t you just leave it alone and let me take care of you?”

He had a point.  Maybe the Bastard was trying to be romantic or something.  Only, Sasuke wasn’t romantic.  So the fuck was actually going on?

“Are we gonna go eat somewhere?”

“Hn.  Maybe,” he looked as though he was in thought.

“Are we gonna go see a romantic comedy?”

“I don’t know, Naruto.  Stop asking questions.”

“Wait, you _don’t_ know?”

Another sigh.  “I have an idea, now stop asking questions.  I don’t want to ruin our Valentine’s Day.”

“I thought you said it was a made-up holiday.”

“It _is_ a made-up holiday.  That doesn’t mean that it’s not important to you.  It also doesn’t mean that I’m not going to do anything for you because of it.  For fuck’s sake Naruto, just think of it as a date night or something.”

“But you never take me out on dates.  And this is a holiday you don’t even believe in.”

“It’s not about me, Dobe.”

“So who is it about.”

“Are you serious?”  At this point, I think I was just playing the devil’s advocate.  I really wanted to annoy him into telling me his plans, but he didn’t seem like he was gonna give up.  Maybe if I asked a different question…

“So, what’s my gift?”

“Hn.”

“Really, Bastard?”

“It’s a gift, Dobe.  You’re not supposed to know.”

“But I wanna know.”

“What did you get me?”  Oh shit.  He had a point, I definitely didn’t want to ruin _that_ surprise.  So, like the dumbass I was, I came up with the perfect answer.

“Umm...nothing…”

“Oh, really?”  He looked at me as if he was trying to figure out if I was lying.  He almost looked...hurt.

“I mean, not yet.  I haven’t bought your gift yet, that’s all.”

“Okay…”

“I promise, Teme!”  How had this turned into me trying to prove that I actually did have a gift for him.  I scoffed at the realization.  “Whatever, Bastard.  I’m hungry, Sakura delayed my dinner.  Let’s go get something to eat.”

“You and your needs,” he smiled, pinching my ass.  He had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, not a very exciting chapter, but there is more to come. The next chapter focuses on something that has been bothering Naruto and how Sasuke deals with it.


	47. Naruto's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has been bugging Naruto and Sasuke tried to figure out what's wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sets the groundwork for the rest of the story. From here on out, it will be light-hearted with some minor conflicts and some background conflicts.

*Sasuke*

 

I pulled Naruto into my arms, nuzzling the back of his neck as we lay in bed.  We’d decided to take a study break, and I was glad we did.  Nothing compared to being this close to Naruto.

He had been strangely quiet all day, and I’d been trying to find ways to cheer him up.  I even asked Sakura if she knew what was up, but she had no idea.

 _“He probably has something on his mind,”_ she had said.

_“Do you have any idea what that would be?”_

_“No.  I mean, I don’t think he has any reason to be so pensive.  He’s back with you, he’s happy, his classes are difficult, but he doesn’t think about that, he just whines.  Did something happen between the two of you?”_

_“No?  I don’t know, not to my knowledge.  He was a little upset that I wouldn’t tell him my Valentine’s Day plans, but I don’t think that would make him this quiet.”_

_“No, it definitely wouldn’t be that.  How’s your sex life?”_

_“Sakura.”_

_“I’m serious, Sasuke.  If Naruto is as needy as you suggest he is, maybe you need to step it up.”_

_“I’m not discussing my sex life with you.”_

_“That’s fine, but at least think about it.”_

_“What if that’s not it?”_

_“I don’t know, Sasuke. Why don’t you ask?”_

_“Hn.”_

_“Yeah, I thought so.  If it’s bothering you so much though, you should talk about it.  It’s obviously bothering him too.  Com-mun-i-ca-tion;it’s essential in every relationship.”_

_“Hn.”_

_“I’m serious, Sasuke.  To think, you got married before I did.  What kind of cruel world are we living in?”_

Maybe she was right, maybe I did just need to ask.

“You’re quiet, Dobe.”

“Huh?  Am I?”

“Yeah, you are.  Pretty unusual for someone who never shuts up.”

“Well, someone has to talk if you won’t”

“That’s fair,” I said, calmly.  We squabbled a lot, but this was more important, so I stopped it immediately.  “So, what’s on your mind?”

“What makes you think there’s something on my mind?”

“The fact that you haven’t been voicing every thought,” I smirked against his warm skin.

“I can feel your smirk, Bastard.”

“Naruto, tell me what’s bothering you.”

He shifted a little and turned around to face me.  “I don’t know if it’s really bothering me.  I was just wondering...have you talked to Itachi since winter break ended?”

“Oh.”  So that’s what this was about.  I sighed, bracing myself.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Oh,” he responded as if that was an actual answer to my question.

I’d been wondering since Christmas what would come of Itachi and Sasuke’s relationship.  Itachi was innocent of what Sasuke had blamed him for.  After hearing that Itachi _didn’t_ ruin our relationship, though, Sasuke lost it.  I never thought I’d see the day when I had to pick up the pieces of a broken Sasuke.  It was heartbreaking.

Then we had our New Year’s gathering and he seemed _alright_ with Itachi, but it was kind of weird.  They talked, which was a first, but Sasuke didn’t say much.  It was like he only interacted with Itachi when absolutely necessary.  I didn’t think he was still mad at Itachi, but I was so lost on the whole issue.  All I wanted was for Sasuke to have a healthy relationship with his brother.

“Oh?” I asked, trying to pull more information out of the Bastard.

“Why does it matter?”

“He’s your brother!”

“He is.  It’s not your problem, though.”

“So it is a problem?”

He didn’t respond.  He just sat there, staring at me.

“Haven’t I told you before that we share our problems?  That’s even truer now that we’re _married_ , Sasuke.”

He sighed, looking away.  I had a feeling that I’d hit on some sort of nerve for him, but I wasn’t quite sure what was going on in his head.  Not knowing what he was thinking drove me crazy.

“Sasuke?”

“I haven’t talked to him since then, no.”

“Why not?”

Another sigh.  “I don’t know, I just didn’t feel the need to.”

“He’s your brother!”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You should talk to him.”

“About what, Naruto?”

“Anything.  School, our ice skating date, your Valentine’s Day plans?”

He smirked, lightening the mood.  “Is that was this is about?  You want to go to Itachi to learn about my plans?”

I laughed.  “No, actually.  I just want you to be on good terms with your brother.”

“I’m not on bad terms with him,” he admitted.  “I just...have a lot to think about.  Our relationship won’t be repaired overnight, no matter how innocent he is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just have to come to terms with things, okay?”

I held up his phone in emphasis.  “Text him?”

He grabbed me, pulling me underneath him as he growled in my ear.  “I can think of better things to do with that.”

The topic dropped immediately.  Suddenly, Itachi wasn’t on my mind anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't actually know what I meant when I said there were a lot of things they could do with the cell phone, but I didn't change it because technically, there is, I'm just not sure what I had in mind anymore. I guess you can just chalk it up to Naruto and Sasuke being Naruto and Sasuke. The next chapter will take place on Valentine's day and you'll get to figure out what Sasuke's been planning!


	48. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys start of their Valentine's day with Sasuke's gift to Naruto and a special date, while Naruto's mystery gift is yet to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little awkward, but nothing you can't handle if you've made it this far. It's very light, emphasizing Sasuke's feelings toward Naruto. The next chapter will be all about what Naruto got Sasuke.

*Sasuke*

 

“Teme, it’s Valentine’s Day!  What are your plans?”

“Hn.”  It was amusing to watch the Dobe squirm in anticipation.  I currently had him blindfolded and was leading him aimlessly around the apartment because it fun.  The longer it took for him to get his gift, the more amusing he became.

Suddenly he turned around, grabbed me, and kissed me.  It was amazing that he could find my lips with the blindfold on.  Fine, I guess I’d give him his gift now.

I silently led him to the bedroom and took off his blindfold. He whacked me in the arm.

“Our bedroom?  What was all that walking we were doing?  You could have just brought me straight here.”

“It was funnier this way,” I admitted and he huffed.  So he wasn’t amused, he’d get over it.

I sat him own on the bed and handed him his gift and watched in astonishment as he opened it like he was attacking prey.

“These are…”

“Ice skates, Moron.  You loved our ice skating date so much that you wanted to go back.”

“So we’re gonna do it again?” he asked excitedly.

“Uh-huh,” I nodded in agreement.  “Starting today.  We’ll pick up ramen on our way back.”

“Sasuke!”  He grabbed me into a hug so tight, I thought I’d be squished to death.

“You’re literally killing me, Naruto,” I choked out.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, loosening up his arms.  I could breathe again, that was nice.

“I love you, Naruto,” I whispered into his ear softly.  This moron was my world and watching him get so excited had melted my heart completely.

“I love you too, Sasuke,” he said, blushing.  How cute.  “I’ve got a gift for you too, but I want to give it to you later.”

That intrigued me, but I wouldn’t prod.  I’d find out soon enough, anyway.  I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“We better get out of here so Neji and Juugo can have the apartment to themselves”

He grabbed his skates excitedly and we left, starting our Valentine’s Day off on a good note.

 

*Naruto*

 

When we got back to campus, I was beyond happy.  Sasuke had planned the perfect date and I loved every second of it.  Better yet, I even had my own ice skates now, an unspoken promise that we would go on many more skating dates.  We even got ramen on the way back to campus.

To an extent, I was glad that Sasuke hadn’t told me of his plans.  It was so much better this way, learning about things as they happened.  I never realized that Sasuke was so thoughtful.

I still had to give him his gift, though, which I was super nervous about.  We’d be eating our ramen first though, so I still had time.

As we walked slowly across the parking lot, careful not to spill our food, I noticed movement in Sakura’s car.  I handed Sasuke my bag as I quickly ran over to see what was going on.  Either it was Sakura, or someone who didn’t belong there, but I was going to find out.

Once I reached the car, I noticed that it was in fact Sakura.  It was a half-dressed Sakura riding Kakashi’s dick.  I blushed in embarrassment, not knowing what to do.  

Sasuke caught up to me quickly enough to catch my blush and chuckle.  He tapped on the window, startling both Sakura and Kakashi.

Sakura rolled down the window, her face a dark shade of red.  “Oh, um, hey guys,” she said quietly.

“Don’t you have rooms for that?” Sasuke teased and Kakashi started laughing.

“Come on, Sasuke, where’s your sense of adventure?” he joked back.

“This is really awkward,” Sakura complained, hanging her head.

“It’s okay, Saku,” I tried to comfort her.  “But didn’t you say something about it being a stupid decision to have sex in a car on campus?”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows as Sasuke snorted.

“I did indeed say that,” she admitted.

“Yet here you are,” I argued.

“Are you trying to copy us, Sakura?” Sasuke smirked.

“Not at all,” Kakashi answered for her as he thrust up into her causing her to moan and blush even harder.

Sasuke chuckled again as he pulled me away from the car.  “C’mon Dobe,” he began, “we have ramen to eat.”

“Oh yeah, ramen!”  Somehow, catching Sakura on top of Kakashi had made me forget all about my favorite food.

“Not to mention that I’m still waiting for this gift that you promised me,” he whispered in my ear.

Oh yeah, I’d managed to forget about that too.  Feeling nervous yet again, I grabbed Sasuke’s hand and followed him into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you right now, the next chapter is primarily smut, and they may or may not be elements you will be uncomfortable with. I will make sure to leave warnings in my notes at the beginning of the next chapter, and to he honest, I'm almost ashamed of writing it. Almost. I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think!


	49. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto surprises Sasuke with a special Valentine's day gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter I promised you guys. Sasuke's half is smutty, so be forewarned, but Naruto's isn't. I hope you guys like it!

*Sasuke*

 

Naruto was becoming obviously more nervous by the second, which was making me curious as to what this gift was.  I just wanted to put him out of his misery already.

“Naruto?”

“Huh?”  He stopped bouncing his foot under the table to look at me.

“So what’s this gift I was promised?” I asked, smiling at him.

He gulped and blushed immediately.  I could tell that this would be good.

“C-c’mon,” he stuttered, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bedroom.  I smirked in amusement.

He sat me down on the bed and he lowered himself between my legs.  A blowjob?  What was he getting at?  Regardless, just having him in that position, I could feel myself getting hard.

He undid my pants and pulled out my semi-erection as he started to stroke it gently.  I let out a low moan as I ran my fingers through his soft hair.  Fuck, he was perfect.  I didn’t even care what the gift was, but I just had to nag him about it.

I gasped as he slowly closed his mouth around the shaft.  The warmth of his mouth immediately sent shivers down my spine as I craved more.

“So, about that gift…”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” he smiled, running his tongue along the head of my cock.  “Just let me take care of you, Sasuke.

I couldn’t even speak as he swallowed me whole, rolling my balls gently in his hand.  Deep, blue eyes stared up at me as I watched his head bob on my cock.  It was one the most beautiful things I’d ever seen.  Naruto’s blow jobs always left me speechless and wanting more.

I shuddered as I felt his teeth scrape lightly against the shaft.

“Naruto,” I hissed out, thrusting into his mouth.  He laughed and I felt the vibrations travel up my cock and threw my head back in pleasure.

“Sasuke,” he moaned against the tip and I was already close to cumming.

He took me in whole once again, sucking harder and picking up friction this time as he grabbed my ass for better control.  He must have been able to feel how close I was, because he quickly pulled his mouth away and looked at me with lust in his eyes.

I whined at the loss of heat and friction.  He better be working on taking care of this issue he created.

As if reading my mind, the Dobe started to strip, slowly revealing the his tan skin to me.  As he stripped off his shirt I salivated at his ripped muscles, wanting nothing more than to run my tongue over every ridge.  I got the feeling that he didn’t want that, though, so I resisted.

Leering at his torso, I noticed something unusual.  A white strip of fabric was stretched across his waist and I almost asked about it, but as he stripped, I got my answer.

I swallowed hard.  Standing in front of me was an almost naked Naruto wearing a white lace garter belt, nude thigh-high fishnet stockings, and black panties with a lace-up back.  The whole effect was very erotic and I found myself unbelievably turned on by something I never would have thought of.

I cleared my throat, trying to get my thoughts in order.  “So, this is my gift?” I questioned, unable to thoroughly process much of anything.

“Uh...yeah,” he hung his head quietly, his face flushed red from embarrassment.  It had really taken a lot of courage for him to put himself out there like this and I admired it.  That outfit, though, had me achingly hard and desperate for him.

I slowly stood up off the bed, walking around him to fully admire the sight, like a lion circling its prey.  Coming back around to the face him, I pulled on one of the garter straps, snapping it back into place.

I turned him to press him against the wall as I explored his body with my tongue.  I teased his nipples, alternating between nibbling and sucking on one while pinching the other, then switched nipples.

“Ung,” I heard him groan as I felt myself get even harder.  I took this as my sign to move forward as I slowly licked and nibbled down his abs like I had wanted to mere minutes earlier.

Making my way to his hip, I found his hip bone and bit down hard.

“Ahh, Sasuke!” he screamed and I wasn’t sure I could take another minute.  I pulled him back toward the bed as I started to circle him again.

 I stopped behind him and leaned in, whispering hoarsely in his ear as my erection pressed against his ass.

“I love it.”  His head snapped up and I quickly pushed him toward the bed, shoving his face in the mattress.

I pulled at the sting covering his ass and bit firmly into one cheek.  He hissed as I licked up his crack, poking my tongue inside his hole for a mere instant.

“Na-ru-to,” I cooed at his entrance before thrusting my tongue deep inside.

“Arnnngg,” I heard him moan as I thrust my tongue deeper inside of him.

Pulling my tongue out, I slid the panties down a little, exposing his hard cock.  I smirked, stroking his erection lightly.  “Are you happy to belong to me and only me Na-ru-to?”

“Ye-yes,” he hissed, and I flipped him around and blew a teasing breath on his cock.

“Who do you belong to, Na-ru-to?” I purred at the sight in front of me.

“You,” he let out a low, slow moan as I started to lap around the head of his dick.

“Say my name, Naruto,” I taunted, my voice heavy with lust.

“Sa-su-ke,” he struggled to get my name out, as I teased him more.

I slowly took his cock into my mouth at a pace that I knew was excruciating for him.  Once he was all the way in, I swallowed, causing him to grab at my hair and moan all at once.  I loved making Naruto come undone.  I let him thrust into me a couple times before pulling him out of my mouth, turning him around, and smacking his ass.

He moaned and I couldn’t wait another minute.  I fumbled around in the drawer next to our bed as I licked up his spine, stopping at his neck to take a bite.  I pulled out the lube and condoms, spreading his legs for me as I started to prepare him.

I admired the view in front of me as I squirted some of the lube onto 3 fingers and coated them generously.  I pulled the panties back up, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible.  I calmed myself down for a moment, reminding myself that _I did not want to hurt him_.  Pound his ass into next week?  Definitely.  Actually harm him?  No.

I gently slid in my first finger, as I leaned over to him to growl in his ear.

“You did all this for me?” I asked, sliding in a 2nd finger, wiggling it around to properly stretch him as I brushed lightly against his prostate with every few strokes.

“Y-yes,” he stammered, unable to control his breathing.

“You knew I was going to claim you?” I asked, adding my third finger.

He whined his response, unable to formulate a sentence.  That didn’t stop me, though.

“Naruto,” I purred in his ear.  “What do you want from me?”

“I...I want you...Te...me,” he panted out, as he writhed beneath me.

“You want me to claim your ass, Dobe?” I growled in his ear, loving the feeling of him losing himself to me.

“Ye-yes,” he cried out and that did it for me.  I quickly opened up the condom with my teeth and rolled it over my erection with my free hand.

He actually _whined_ as I pulled out my fingers and braced myself at his entrance.  I took in the view below me, admiring the way the lace on his panties left his ass crack beautifully exposed.

I slowly pushed into him, despite wanting to wreck his ass, and stopped once I was all the way in.  I began to take deep breaths, because he was looking so sexy right now and I didn’t want to cum instantly.

He slowly started to grind against me, silently telling me to move and I groaned in frustration as I started off slowly.

“Naruto,” I groaned, “do have any idea how hot you look right now?”

He looked up at me, a blush tinting his cheeks with a small smile on his face.  God, he was stunning.

“You really like it, huh Teme?”

I gave him one sharp thrust as a response and heard him cry out before I lost all sense of control.

“Oh God Sasuke, yes!”

I began slamming into him harder and faster as I felt moans escape my own lips and watched as screams escaped his.  I reached around to his erection inside the panties and started pumping it, knowing that it wouldn’t be too long before I was finished.

We both cried out as we came simultaneously and I collapsed on top of him.  Breathing heavily, I looked over at the clock.  It was 6pm, which meant we still had the apartment to ourselves for an hour.

“That was amazing,” I panted, still trying to catch my breath.  “Too bad we finished with an hour left,” I chuckled.

“About that,” he said, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a black, silicone, cock ring.  “How do you feel about round 2?”

I smiled warmly at my husband.  He really outdid himself this time.

“The real question, Dobe,” I began as I rolled him over to face me, “is how do you feel?”

He smiled and leaned up to whisper in my ear.  “Come claim me, Sasuke.”

That was all the encouragement I needed as I let him put attach the cock ring to me.

“Hn,” I smirked, “all you had to do was ask.”

 

*Naruto*

 

I was thoroughly exhausted by the time Sasuke was finished with me.  Well, maybe “finished” wasn’t the right word, but we only had 10 minutes left before the apartment was Sakura’s.

“Dobe,” Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around me.  I always loved a blissed-out Sasuke.  As beautiful as he was normally, he was even more beautiful when he was relaxed.  He was also super clingy, I noted, as he nuzzled into my neck.  So maybe Sakura was right, he was pretty expressive when it came to me, and I loved every second of it.

“What is it, Sasuke,” I teased lightheartedly.

“What was that all about?”

“What do you mean, Teme?  It was your gift.”

“I know, but why?  How did you think of that?”

“Umm, honestly, it was kinda Sakura’s idea.”

He looked at me, confused.

“Well, she was talking about getting some outfit for Kakashi, so I thought, what if I got an outfit for you.  Only it wasn’t really an outfit, but still.”

“So you went to a sex shop looking for women’s lingerie,” he laughed.

“Well, I checked out the stuff they had for men, but it wasn’t all that great.  So, I looked at the women’s stuff, hoping you would appreciate what I picked out.”

“I definitely did,” he snapped the strap on my garter belt for emphasis.

“Good,” I said.  “That was my goal.”

He smirked.  “So, how did you manage to have,” he gestured at what I was wearing, “this, without me ever coming across it?”

“I have a car too, Teme, and you happen to avoid it like the plague,” I said dryly.

“Oh yes,” he responded.  “That.”

“Yeah, that.”

“How did you wear this all day without me noticing?”  Then he seemed to realize something.  “Holy fuck, Naruto, you skated in this!”

I laughed.  “Yeah, I did, it wasn’t easy either.  Apparently you didn’t notice though, so it all worked out.”

“When did you put this on without me seeing?”

“We took showers separately this morning, remember?  You said you had something you needed to do, so I took my shower first, and snuck this into the bathroom with me.”

“I can’t believe you planned this all out so well,” he shook his head.  “What about the cock ring?”

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise,” I admitted.  “No more waiting for you to put it in me,” I joked, poking him in the side.

He pulled me in closer to himself, holding on tightly.  “God I love you, Naruto,” he sighed in contentment.

I giggled, realizing that he was saying it a lot more now.  “I love you too, Sasuke.”  Then we lay there, trying to enjoy the few moments we had left before Sakura and Kakashi came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be, I don't know, you guys tell me. It's hard to see Naruto wearing women's clothing, but I feel like Sasuke would appreciate it. I don't want to suggest that all gay men cross dress, because that's obviously not true, but I might just be overthinking things. Let me know what you guys think! In the next chapter, Sasuke gets annoyed with Kakashi.


	50. Sakura's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is excited, Sasuke becomes irritated, and Naruto starts to feel a little down, and it's all Kakashi's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another fluffy chapter (I told you guys it was gonna be all fluff), even if Naruto is a little moody in it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

*Sasuke*

 

Without so much as knocking, Sakura burst into our room, screaming excitedly.  Luckily, Naruto and I had started to get dressed and we were already wearing our boxers.  I pulled a blanket around us and glared at her as I wrapped my arms around my husband.

“Oh please, Sasuke, I’ve seen it all before,” she said with her eyebrows raised as though I was being irrational.

“I still don’t want you to see my husband naked,” I snapped possessively.

“I second that,” Kakashi added as he followed Sakura into the room.  “Have you told them yet?”

“Told us what?” Naruto asked.

“Kakashi proposed!” she exclaimed, showing us her finger.

I was speechless as Naruto looked at me from the corner of his eyes in disappointment.  

“I wouldn’t know what that’s like,” he said bitterly.

I didn’t even care anymore.  I stood up from the bed, not bothering to dress myself anymore, and pulled Kakashi out of the room with me, closing the door.  I heard Sakura squeal again in our room.

I opened the door to our spare room and led Kakashi inside.

“What the fuck?” I asked him venomously.

“What?”

“Why did you propose?  Don’t you think it’s a bit early?”

“I think it’s really none of your business, but if I’m being honest, it wasn’t exactly my choice.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, suspicious.

“For Valentine’s Day, I took Sakura to a jewelry store and asked her what she wanted.  She picked out an engagement ring.”

“And you just went with it?”

“I didn’t really have much of a choice.  I could have said no and ruined Valentine’s Day, but I wasn’t okay with that.”

“You and Sakura haven’t even been together 6 months!”

“You’re right, but I’m not getting any younger and she’s got her heart set on it.”  He shrugged, sitting down on the bed.

“Hn.”

“Don’t act like that, Sasuke.  Who got married on whim?  Even Naruto seems to be bummed about it.”

“Of course he’s bummed, he’s a fucking woman.”  I really needed to calm down.

He raised his eyebrows at me.  “I didn’t realize you were into women, Sasuke,” he joked, trying to break the tension.

I sighed, trying to calm myself down and smirked.  “I'm not.”

“Are you not happy for Sakura?”

“I don’t know,” I answered honestly.  “It’s just all so sudden.”

“And you marrying Naruto wasn’t?”

“That’s different,” I explained.  “We had been together for 3 years prior to our marriage.”

“Yeah, and 4 years apart in between.  Sakura told me.”

“I was also drunk and so was Naruto.  He agreed to stay married, it wasn’t my choice; I left it completely up to him.”

“Yet here you are.  How does that make you feel?”

I smiled, knowing where he was going with this.  “I couldn’t be happier.  I understand your point, I just think it’s too soon.  You guys barely even know each other.”

“I know,” he agreed.  “It’s not my choice though, either.  Besides, if she’s happy, I’ll be fine.  If it doesn’t work out for some reason, breaking an engagement is easier than divorce.”

“True,” I nodded.  “At least you care about her.  Congratulations, I guess.”

“Thanks,” he said, resting a hand on my shoulder.  “Ready to go back now?”

“Yeah.”  Now I just needed to figure out how I was going to deal with Naruto.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Sakura, I’m so happy for you!” I cheered at my newly engaged best friend.

She squealed again and I hugged her excitedly.

“Sasuke didn’t seem too excited,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, well he’s a Bastard, so what does it matter?”

“Do you think he’s mad?”

“Of course he’s mad, it’s Sasuke; he’s always mad.  I’m kinda mad too, Bastard never proposed to me…”

“Oh, Naruto,” she sighed, “you agreed to stay married to him.”

“I know, that’s not important right now though.  What’s important is that you’re engaged and not telling me how it happened!”

“Oh yeah!  So for Valentine’s Day, he took me to a jewelry store and told me to pick out _whatever I wanted_.  So half-jokingly, I picked out an engagement ring and he went for it!”

“That’s so romantic,” I sighed.  “Much better than ‘we got drunk, he fucked me in front of my friends and took me to the courthouse to marry me.’”

“Naruto, are you having problems with Sasuke?”

“No, why?”

“Because it sounds like you regret marrying him,” she explained as Sasuke and Kakashi walked back in.

Sasuke looked directly at me and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.  His eyes looked sad and I knew that he’d heard what she just said.

“That’s not it,” I mumbled, looking away from my husband.

“Do we need to leave?” Kakashi asked.

“No!” I shouted, needing Sakura there to help me fix my mistake.

“Maybe you should,” Sasuke said quietly.  I could hear the sadness in his voice.

“Sasuke, that’s not it,” I explained.  “I’ll just never know what it’s like to announce an engagement or invite all my friends to my wedding.”

“Idiot,” he said under his breath.  “If it means that much to you, we can have a wedding ceremony after we graduate.  I’m not divorcing you so you can experience engagement though,” he argued.

I smiled up at him.  “Really?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I don’t like big gatherings or dealing with people, but if it’ll make you happy, sure.”

“Teme-” I began, but he interrupted me.

“Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again, Naruto,” he growled.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you regret marrying me?”

“Of course not!”  I loved Sasuke with all my heart, and even if marrying him was a drunk decision, it was one of the best I’d ever made.

“Then don’t act like it, okay?”  His voice was soft as he grabbed my hand and I realized he must have been terrified of losing me again.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” I apologized,regretting ever making him think I didn’t love him.  I pulled myself into his lap, leaning down to kiss him.

“Okay, enough of the sad shit,” Sakura said, breaking the tension.  “We’re engaged and you two are married, so there’s nothing to be sad about!  Now, let’s go tell Neji and Juugo!”

“Uhh,” Sasuke looked at me nervously.  “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“I don’t care if I have to pull them off of each other, they will know!”  She left the room, dragging Kakashi with her as I laughed at her retreating form.

I was glad that they’d found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Sakura and Kakashi are engaged. I'm not really truing to rush their relationship, it just seems (to me) like the kind of thing that might happen in a fairly new relationship. Don't worry though, it's not like they're going to break up, my beta reader ships them too hard for that to happen. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter's about midterms, then after that everyone tries to figure out spring break.


	51. Midterms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's having trouble focusing because midterms are coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I guess this chapter is less about midterms and more about Naruto's frustrations. Hope you guys like it!

*Sasuke*

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Teme,” Naruto was whining at me from the floor.  It was time for midterms and Naruto and I had fully invested our energy into studying.  My poor husband’s brain was probably fried.  To be honest, I was surprised he’d made it this long; it had been 2 days since we’d done anything other than study.  I was actually kind of proud.

“Naruto, you need to pass your midterms,” Sakura scolded as Kakashi shook his head right next to her.

“I really didn’t think it was that hard,” he sighed in defeat.

“You’re still on about that?” Neji asked, mildly annoyed.  “Didn’t we already tell you that it’s not your fault?  Naruto’s brain just doesn’t work that way.”

“Doesn’t he usually roll around on the floor when he gets like this?” Juugo asked, confused.

Fuck, that’s right, he always became excessively energetic when he hit a wall.  What was going on with him?

“Oh, this is bad,” Sakura realized almost immediately.

“What do you mean?” I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Well, when Naruto let’s the pressure _really_ get to him, rolling around on the floor won’t cut it.  I’m talking rock-climbing, sky-diving, or trying to walk on water here.”

“So we have to do something with requires extreme physical exertion?” I asked her cautiously.

“Well, not necessarily, I guess.  He definitely needs real physical activity, though.”

“Why don’t you take care of him, Sasuke?” Neji snickered, laying a hand on my shoulder.

Naruto looked up at me, his eyes pleading.  I wanted to give in, but that wasn’t going to work.

“Can’t,” I began, “finals rules this week.”

“You’re a cruel bastard,” Juugo shook his head at me.

“It’s for his own good.  He’ll get over it, I’ll make sure of that.”

“You know, if someone asked me ten years ago where I thought I’d be today, discussing my students’ sex lives definitely wouldn’t have made the list,”  Kakashi commented.

“Okay, since you guys aren’t any help, I have an idea,” Sakura said, taking charge.  “Let’s take him to a park.”

“That’s a great idea,” I admitted.

The 6 of us hopped into Neji’s SUV as he drove us to the nearest park.  By the time we’d made it, Naruto looked like he was about ready to come out of his skin.  The second the car stopped, he’d already dashed out the door and was well on his way to the jungle gym.

I sighed, following after him.  “I wanted to marry him,” I reassured myself.

“Don’t kid yourself, Sas, you’ve always loved watching him on the playground,” Sakura stared me down, meaningfully.  “You used to never be able to take her eyes off him.  I guess some things never change,” she added, noticing my gaze fixed on the Dobe.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“So he was always like this?” Kakashi asked, sliding an arm around his fiancée.

“Naruto?  Yeah, he’s always been crazy energetic,” she explained.

“Not Naruto,” he clarified and she looked at him in confusion until her face lit with realization.

“Yeah, Sasuke’s been watching Naruto play since Kindergarten.  You should have seen his face when I called him out on it.  He never realized he was so obvious,” she laughed.

I kept my eyes locked on my husband who had somehow convinced Neji and Juugo to join him.  Some things never change, indeed.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Stupid Bastard,” I kicked the ground as Neji and Juugo caught up to me.

“He really does love you, you know,” Neji tried to explain as I climbed up the jungle gym.

“We haven’t had sex in like, 3 days!” I complained.

“And yet you’re still alive,” Juugo added.

“That’s not the point.  How am I supposed to pass tests if I’m sexually frustrated.”

Neji and Juugo followed me down the slide and back up to the top of the fixture.

“It helped with finals, did it not?” Neji retorted.  Of course the Bastard’s best friend was on his side.

“How do you figure?”

“Well,” he began, “you did really well, right?”

“I guess, but that’s not the point.  Besides, if Sasuke told you we didn’t have sex at all that week, he’s a lying Bastard!”

“Even if we don’t remember it,” I added under my breath.

“What was that?” Neji was too observant for his own good.

“When did you and Sasuke have sex during finals week?” Juugo asked as he followed me under the monkey bars.

“The day we got married!”

“I thought you got married because you were drunk,” Neji accused as we made our way toward the swings.

“Well yeah, we were drunk,” I admitted.

“So how was the sex?” Juugo asked accusingly.  Damn, these assholes were onto me.

“I don’t remember,” I pouted and they both smirked at me knowingly.

“Maybe you should talk to Sasuke, Naruto,” Neji suggested.  “If you’re that sexually frustrated, you should tell him.”

“Besides,” he snickered into his hand, as Juugo turned me toward the Bastard.  “He can’t keep his eyes off of you.  The boy’s obsessed with you and we’re all aware.  He can only hold out for so long.”

He had a point.  I stood there quietly as I contemplated my next move.

“Okay,” I agreed, finally.  “I’ll go talk to him.”

I made my way over to my husband who was talking to Kakashi and Sakura.  I couldn’t think of a better way to say what I wanted to say, so I just said what came to mind the second I approached him.

“Sasuke, let’s have sex.”

Kakashi and Sakura almost fell over laughing.

“Naruto,” Sakura began, “ _subtlety_ , fuck!”

I looked back at Sasuke, whose cheeks were now pink.  “I’m serious,” I added, “I don’t think I’ll do very well if I’m sexually frustrated.”

“Can we talk about this later?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“Sure,” I was about to be a dick, but I didn’t care.  “How’s Itachi?”

“So,” he cleared his throat, “you’re sexually frustrated?”  Heh, I knew that would get him.  The Bastard still didn’t know how to deal with his brother.

“Yep,” I said, running my finger over his covered torso.  “A lot, actually.  I think it might help me...unwind.”

“Naruto, we brought you here to unwind,” he explained, trying to maintain composure.

“I know, but I need something a little more _exertive_ ,” I purred, trying to get him to give in.

“Naruto, if we have sex, you might never get back to studying,” he argued.

“And if we don’t, I might never get back to focusing,” I looked into his eyes, biting my lip.  This had to work, I needed it too.

“Fine,” he said through clenched teeth, “tell the guys that we’re leaving,” he nodded toward Juugo and Neji.

I didn’t hesitate and we were back home faster than Sasuke wanted us to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, don't forget to tell me what you think! The next few chapters will be about spring break.


	52. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura realizes that they haven't even started making plans for the break that has already begun and Naruto thinks he has a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very exciting, there's a little bit of tension between Sasuke and Naruto, primarily dealing with what's happened with Sasuke overall.

*Sasuke*

 

“Guys!”  Sakura burst into the apartment frantically.

“Yeah?” I asked, wondering what she was freaking out about.  We were all sitting on the couch, relaxing from a week of midterms.

“Spring Break starts tomorrow and we haven’t made any plans!”

“Oh, yeah I guess,” I didn’t really care.  I just figured we’d relax on campus.  After midterms, Naruto had made certain that I knew he wasn’t going to let me sleep for the next 48 hours.  He might have been a little upset that I refused him sex unless he _really_ needed it.

“I have an idea!” Naruto chimed in.  “Why don’t we go to Itachi’s?”  He gave me a devious look.  Oh yeah, he was still upset.  Dammit Naruto.

“What a great idea!” Sakura agreed.

“Itachi’s place is a lot better than mine,” Kakashi laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“I always liked Itachi,” Neji added.  “Watching him with Sasuke is always entertaining.”

I growled at this.  My relationship with my brother was _not_ entertainment for him.

Juugo combed his fingers through Neji’s hair lovingly.  “It’s always nice to see you enjoying yourself,” he added.

“So it’s settled?” Sakura clarified.  “We’re going to Itachi’s?”

“Yep,” Naruto smiled brightly as he looked me dead in they eyes.  “Itachi will be thrilled.”

I leveled him with a glare.  He knew exactly what he was doing.

“We haven’t even talked to Itachi,” I added, “we have no idea how he and Shisui feel about it.”

“I’m already on it,” he replied, pulling his phone out and texting him.

“Naruto, I swear…” I was already making plans to not have sex with him for another week, even if I knew it would never work.

“What’s wrong, Bastard?” he added, refusing to drop his smile.

Without another word, I pulled him off the couch and into our room, slamming and locking the door behind us.

 

*Naruto*

 

“That’s enough,” Sasuke hissed at me as I pulled my arm from his grasp.

“It’s your own fault,” I argued.  “This is what happens when you withhold sex from me,” I added, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

“I didn’t withhold sex from you because I wanted to, you Moron.  You know as well as I do that we could easily get caught up in having sex all day without so much as cracking open a textbook.  When our grades are on the line, we need to be focused.  Besides, I _did_ have sex with you, remember?”

I was shaking in anger.  Why couldn’t the Bastard see what he did to me?  “You only had sex with me because I was so sexually frustrated and I couldn’t focus!”

“Naruto,” he sighed.  “It’s not about me.  It’s not like I didn’t want to have sex with you, but I care more about your future than you getting mad at me for a few days.”  I looked up at him and he looked so sincere that I just wanted to hug him.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist you, Teme?”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist _you_?” he asked, stepping closer to me as he grabbed my hand.  “Especially when you’re coming on to me, trying to get me to fuck you,” he raised an eyebrow.  

“You talk about being sexually frustrated all the time, but dammit Naruto…” he trailed off, running his free hand through his hair.

I knew it wasn’t one-sided, I just couldn’t think straight when I was needy.

“Sasuke,” I whispered, but he put a finger to my lips.

“Just hold on for a minute,” he whispered back, “we need to finish this.  When we’re done, I can slip on that cock ring and we can go at it for hours, but first…”

I gulped.  I didn’t know if he was even trying to talk dirty, but damn was he good at it.  He was right though.

“Sasuke, what’s going on between you and Itachi?” I asked quietly.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair again.

“Nothing,” he responded.

“Nothing?”

“Yeah, as in absolutely nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

Another sigh.  “I don’t talk to him, Naruto, ever.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” he shook his head.  “It just doesn’t.  I can’t explain it.”

I was starting to think that I was getting it.  If I was, I knew exactly what that felt like.

“Like, you don’t fit in?  Like when you’re around, you’re just kind of there?”

He looked up at me in astonishment.  “Kinda, yeah.  It’s deeper than that though.  How did you-”

“Teme, I never knew my real parents, remember?  I have Jiraiya and Tsunade, but something just feels...off.  I never felt like I actually belonged with them.  I don’t know any better, but I’d like to think that it would feel differently if I were with my real parents.”

“I’m still trying to come to terms with everything that happened,” he admitted.

“Like what?”

“The break up that should have never happened.  The move to hell.  The fact that he was innocent all along.  The fact that we all could have been happy together.  I wasted 4 years of our lives for no reason, and being around him reminds me of that.  Being around him makes me realize that it was all my fault.”

“So it’s not about him?  It’s about you?”

“I guess.”

I pushed him down on the bed and sat in his lap, grabbing his phone from his pocket.  I opened up his texts and began typing a message to Itachi.

_My friends are trying to make Spring Break plans.  Any ideas?_

He watched me as I hit send and waited for Itachi to reply.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“This way, you can see everything I say.  You can stop me if you don’t like something.  You can tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable in general.  I’m just trying to help.”

He smiled at me as I felt his phone vibrate in my hand.

_Why not go to the beach house?_

“Beach house?” I asked Sasuke, confused.

“I don’t know,” he looked just as confused as I did.

_Beach house?_

_Oh, it makes sense that you wouldn’t know about it.  After we moved to Sound City, Shisui and I bought a beach house in Misuto, but you avoided us like the plague, so I guess you never found out about it.  It’s all yours if you’d like to use it._

I looked at Sasuke and he nodded silently.

_That sounds great, thanks Itachi!_

_No problem, Naruto._

Sasuke snorted at his response.  It figured that Itachi would realize I wasn’t Sasuke.  I looked at Sasuke.

“So, it’s settled.  Wanna go tell the group?”

“We’ll tell them later,” he said, pulling me into a kiss, “but first, I have a promise to keep,” he added, reaching into the nightstand to pull out the cock ring.

Oh yeah, I’d forgotten about that.  I could feel the blush on my face as I responded.  “Yeah,” I agreed, “let’s worry about that later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters are about what the group does over the break, so they are pretty chill.


	53. Beach Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke wake up at Itachi and Shisui's beach house, and Naruto is particularly excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I was wrong, there are 4 Spring Break chapters, I somehow missed this one when I was scrolling through them all. Just a head's up, this isn't going to be a crazy kind of Spring Break like they always talk about on TV. These people are tired and just want to relax before the cram-fest before finals. Hope you guys enjoy it!

*Sasuke*

 

“Teme, wake up,” Naruto was jumping on me like a kid on Christmas.

I grumbled.  “Naruto, what the fuck?  What time is it?”

“It’s 10am, wake up already!”

I had never been a morning person.  “Naruto, go back to sleep,” I rolled over, trying to shield myself from the day.

“But Teme, we’re wasting our break.”

“It just began, we’ll be fine.”

“Let’s go for a walk on the beach.”

I groaned.  “You’re not letting me go back to sleep, are you?”

He smiled down at me as the sunlight shone in through the window, illuminating his hair.  My heart fluttered at the sight and I grabbed his hips in the closest thing to a hug that I could offer. “Nope,” he added with a giggle.

I reached up and ran my hand through his hair.  I might not be a morning person, but he made every morning worthwhile.  “Dobe,” I smiled.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” he asked hopefully.

“Unfortunately,” I sighed.  “Make me some coffee, I’m gonna need it.”

“Yes!” he cheered, jumping up excitedly.  “Don’t waste time getting dressed Teme, I like you better that way anyway!” he added a wink as he danced out the door.

“Heh, Idiot,” I lifted the covers to inspect my boxers.  Sorry, Naruto, I’m not letting the world see me like this.  I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and a black t-shirt as I headed out the door.

Naruto greeted me almost immediately.  “Black coffee for my favorite Bastard!”  He was certainly in a good mood this morning.

I wrapped my arm around his waist as I took the mug from his hand.  “Love you,” I whispered in his ear.

I smelled my coffee before taking a drink.  It didn’t smell unusual, but I proceeded with caution.  The whole situation with Kiba had made me a little paranoid about others handing me drinks, especially if they were in a good mood.

“Let’s go on that walk, Teme!”

“Hn.  I’m not putting down my coffee.”

Itachi and Shisui’s beach house had a private beach, so we could just walk out the back door and see the ocean.  It was beautiful.  Everyone else was already outside; how they had woken up so early was beyond me.

Sakura was drawing hearts in the sand with her foot as Kakashi walked alongside her, laughing.  Juugo and Neji stared out at the water peacefully while talking.  I picked up a bit of their conversation as we walked by.

“Suigetsu is obsessed with water,” Juugo explained.  He wasn’t wrong, everything Suigetsu had done was related to water.  From owning a waterbed to being captain of the swim team (there was a reason our group refused to swim in the school’s pool), even agreeing to go ice skating was just dancing on frozen water for him.  Except it was more like falling and skidding.

“Missing your ex?” Neji teased, nudging his shoulder.

“Not in the least,” Juugo responded before we were out of earshot.

“Isn’t this nice, Teme?”

It was, actually.  Doing anything with Naruto was nice.  “Yeah,” I agreed, finally.

“Itachi and Shisui will be here soon, right?”

Itachi and Shisui weren’t able to be around for the entire break and I was completely fine with that.  They did insist on coming by for at least one day, though, and Naruto wasn’t going to let me fly under the radar while they were here.

“Umm, probably,” I answered, unsure.  Naruto really did most of the conversing with Itachi and Shisui.

“We should go back to the house,” he suggested.

“You woke me up early to walk on the beach, just to head back to the house immediately?”

He grabbed my coffee and held it up to my face.  “You haven’t woken up yet, drink up.”

I almost laughed at how silly he was before sighing in submission.  “Fine, let’s go.”

We walked back into the empty house alone.  I watched as Naruto’s eyes fell on the Grand Piano in the corner of the room.  I groaned internally, having a feeling where this was going.

“Sasuke,” he began seriously, “can you still play the piano?”

“Hn.  My parents wanted me to learn.  I wouldn’t disrespect their wishes, especially now.”

“So...that’s a yes?”

Instead of answering his question, I sat down at the piano.  I knew where this was going anyway, so I began to play.

 

*Naruto*

 

I stared in awe as Sasuke sat down and began to play .  It had been years since I’d seen Sasuke play the piano and seeing this now brought back memories of middle school.  

He looked so peaceful as he poured his heart into his keystrokes.  I always thought that Sasuke was beautiful when he played the piano.  It was like he was in a different world, one without all the stress and misery of this one.

“‘My Immortal,’ huh?” Shisui asked as he came in behind me.  “Didn’t think I’d ever hear that one again.”

“Oh no,” Itachi added, following closely behind him, “Did something happen?”

“Huh?  What do you mean?”

“He’s playing ‘My Immortal’ by Evanescence,” Itachi explained.

“It’s his breakup song,” Shisui joked.

Itachi looked at him seriously.  “Except it actually is,” he added.  “After your breakup, he played that song every day for the following four years.  Only, he didn’t come home at a decent hour because he was too busy avoiding us like the plague.  So he’d play at about 3am.”

“Understandably, we learned to hate the song,” Shisui finished for him with a smile.

“I never thought that that was a look of pain,” I added quietly.

“It might not be anymore,” Itachi suggested.  “He has you back.  He’s probably just showing you a piece of his soul, Naruto.  I wouldn’t take it for granted.”

“He’s so good,” I was awestruck.  “He hasn’t messed up once.”

“That’s what happens when you play a song for four years straight,” Shisui snickered.

“Oh no, not ‘My Immortal’,” Neji said from behind me.  I hadn’t even heard him come in.

“Wait, what do you know about this?” I asked him, confused.

“He used to play this song nonstop in middle school when you guys had a fight,” he explained and Itachi and Shisui nodded.

“He would play it at home too,” Itachi confirmed.

“I told you,” Shisui smirked, “it’s his breakup song.”

“That explains a lot,” Juugo began.

I looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

“After he found Orochimaru’s piano, he spent an absurd amount of time playing it.  I heard him play this song a few time, but we all got tired of it pretty quickly before shutting it out.  I never knew there was actually meaning behind it.”

So is this what I’d missed for four years?  A Sasuke that was so depressed he could only cope with this one song and fucking Suigetsu?  It was tragically beautiful and made my heart weep.

Sasuke finally finished playing and stared down at the piano wistfully.  I walked over to the bench and sat down next to him as I grabbed his hand.  He squeezed it and looked up at me as I pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss.

“I love you,” I whispered to him reassuringly as his eyes met mine.  Staring into his eyes, I promised myself that I would never let him put himself through that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very exciting chapter, but I'd forgotten how sweet it was. Sasuke is a real softie on the inside and I truly believe that for canon too, he just puts up barriers. I actually particularly like this chapter because we see once again that Sasuke can play the piano, which is something that I can admire. The next chapter will be focused on the group spending time at the beach.


	54. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's beach day and Naruto is excited, but Sasuke is still in the process of waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter without much of a plot at all.

*Sasuke*

 

“Please take this before you murder someone,” Sakura thrust a cup of coffee into my hands.  Naruto and I were sitting at the bar as Sakura force-fed caffeine to me from the other side of said bar.

I rolled my eyes.  “Do I really look murderous?”

“Honestly, yes,” she answered immediately.

I huffed, annoyed.

“Cheer up, Sasuke, it’s beach day,” my husband tried to influence my mood.

“It’s a beach house,” I grumbled, “everyday is beach day.”

“Alright Sasuke, drink up.  You’ve got 30 minutes before you need to be in a good mood.”

“I’d be in a great mood if you let me go back to sleep.”  Seriously, what insane lunatic _opted_ to be awake by 11am?

“Can’t,” Naruto responded for her, pushing the cup to my lips.  “It’s beach day.”

Was he always this stupid or was it just when I was tired?  I begrudgingly drank my coffee as Kakashi and Sakura made us all breakfast.  Neji and Juugo hadn’t even emerged from their room yet, lucky assholes.  They were probably still asleep despite everyone reassuring me that they were “definitely awake”.  I’d walk in on them having sex to make sure they had to endure what I did, but I was forbidden from heading that way.  It’s like they expected me to go back to sleep, assholes.

As soon as Sakura set all our plates down, Neji and Juugo appeared from their cave.  They sure had convenient timing.

“Thanks Sakura!” Naruto chimed as he dug in.  

I wasn’t as excited as Naruto, so I ate slowly.  I took small bites of egg at a time, eyeing them all with disdain until I finished waking up.

“What does everyone wanna do today?” Sakura asked politely.

“I’m gonna build a sandcastle,” Naruto began, “it’ll have 6 towers and a dragon!”

“A dragon, Dobe?”  I had finally woken up and was therefore being pleasant.  “How do you expect to accomplish that?”

“I’ll build it on the towers, duh.”

“Hn.”

“I see you’ve finally returned to being human,” Sakura joked.  “Welcome back.”

“Sasuke’s awake already?  Damn we got lucky,” Juugo sighed in relief.

“Indeed,” Neji agreed, then turned back to Sakura’s question.  “We were planning on just laying out in the sun and relaxing.”

“Gonna work on your tan?” Kakashi snickered.

“Hardly,” Juugo said with wide eyes.  Red hair, pale skin, and sun don’t mix well; he had a reason to be repetitious.

Neji held up a rather large umbrella.  “We’ve come prepared.”

Naruto started to choke at the innuendo.  I rubbed his back trying to comfort him as he got control of his breathing.

“I think we’re just gonna take a walk,” Sakura sighed wistfully.  “There’s nothing quite as romantic as taking long walks on the beach.”

“What about you, Sasuke?” Kakashi asked me.

“Hn.  I’ll probably just laugh at Naruto’s failed attempt of a sand castle.”

“Hey, Teme, that’s mean!”

“Then prove me wrong.”  He was out the door with a shovel and pail before I’d even finished my sentence.

 

*Naruto*

 

Everyone had stayed true to what they said they were going to do.  Sakura and Kakashi had walked so far that we couldn’t even see them anymore.  I knew that wherever they were, they were probably watching the ocean and talking about starting a family together.  Or whatever it was that straight couples did.

Neji and Juugo were cuddling under their over-sized umbrella.  At first, they had been sitting there and talking as they watched the waves.  Somehow they had ended up in each other’s arms and passed out shortly afterward.

I, of course, was building an awesome sand castle to show the Teme up.  Well, I was trying at least.  I hadn’t been very successful in my sand castle attempts and Sasuke kept laughing at me.

“Shut up,” I grumbled at him.

“I told you, Naruto.  Building sand castles isn’t easy.”

“Just because it’s not easy doesn’t mean that I can’t do it.”

“You’re right, but here you are, and you’re unable to do it.”

When I looked down at his hands, I noticed that he was drawing in the sand.

“What are you drawing, Teme?”

He blushed and turned away.  “Nothing.  Go back to building your sand dune.”

“Sand dune?”

“Yeah,” he emphasized his point by gesturing toward the pile of sand at my feet.  “If that resembles _anything_ , it’s a sand dune.”

“Well, how are you gonna sit there and criticize me when you won’t even let me see what you’re drawing.”

“Your art is obvious, Dobe.  Mine is more discreet, meaning I can hide it so other people can’t see it and make fun of it.”

“Just let me see it, Bastard,” I demanded as I stood and walked over to see it for myself.

He tried to quickly cover it up, but I caught a glimpse of it before he hid it.  It was our names inside of a heart.  Who knew the Bastard had a soft side?  

Out of the kindness of my heart, I pretended like I didn’t see it and went back to playing in the sand.

“I’m gonna build the best sand castle you’ve ever seen, just you wait.”

He stared at me, confused by my sudden change of attitude.  I ignored him and worked on making my “castle”.

When I was done, it still pretty much looked like a big pile of sand.  Well, a big pile of sand, with a smaller pile of sand on top of it on one side.

“That’s a castle?”

“No,” I answered honestly.  “It’s a bed, for you.  Because you’re always so tired.”

He smiled sweetly at me as he pulled me into his lap.  “You’re the best, you know that?”

It would be difficult for most to tell, but this vacation was doing wonders for his mood.

“I know,” I giggled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  “Believe it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, the next chapter is about the group's game day.


	55. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enjoys the day indoors as they play multiplayer games with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is dorky, but I don't feel like changing it, so enjoy.

*Sasuke*

 

“We’re gonna be Princess Peach!” Sakura called excitedly as she selected her and Kakashi’s character.  Today was the day we’d set aside as “game day” for our vacation and we’d unwisely chosen to begin our day by ruining friendships.

We were playing Mario Party 3 on the old Nintendo 64 that I’d managed to find lying around.  Well, couples Mario Party 3, to be more accurate.  Only four people could play and since that wouldn’t be very fair, we had 3 teams and a computer.

We had just begun to chose our characters.

“Why Princess Peach?” Kakashi asked desperately.

“Pink _is_ my favorite color Kakashi.”

“I don’t really want to be represented by a princess.  Or the color pink.  Let alone a princess _wearing_ pink as she gets captured by a...turtle?”

“Technically he’s a turtle, yes,” I answered.  “Koopa the Quick is a turtle, so King Koopa-or whatever the fuck he calls himself besides ‘Bowser’-is also a turtle.”

“Wait, I thought he was a dinosaur,” Naruto interjected.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sakura interjected, “we’re Peach.”

Kakashi sighed.  “Yeah, okay.”

“Well if you’re Peach, we’re gonna be Daisy!” Naruto was way too excited to play as a princess.

“Daisy, Dobe?”

“Hell yeah.  Sakura got her favorite color, and mine is orange.  That would match with Daisy.”

“It is fitting,” Sakura explained, “I’ve never seen either of you date a woman…”

“Are you assuming that Daisy is straight?” I accused.

“Yeah, Saku, she could be a lesbian!”

I could _not_ believe we were having this discussion.

“Daisy’s better than Peach,” Kakashi added, “she doesn’t get kidnapped; she’s a strong princess.”

“Just go along with it, Sasuke, there are worse characters,” Neji chimed in.

“Yeah, you could be Peach,” Juugo added.

“Fine,” I agreed in disgruntlement.  “Daisy the strong, independent, lesbian princess who don’t need no man it is.”

“Who also wears orange!” Naruto added excitedly.

“Hn.”

“Alright, our turn to choose,” Neji said finally.  He looked over at Juugo silently.

“Donkey Kong?” Juugo suggested.

“Donkey Kong,” Neji confirmed with a nod.  Well, that was easy.

Then it was time to choose the level.

“How about we do the water one since we’re at the beach?” Sakura suggested.

“Or the one in the woods, since we’re from Konoha,” Neji added.

“I’m not from Konoha,” Juugo added quietly.

“Not the woods one then,” Kakashi decided.

“Why don’t we try the sand one?  I’ve always wanted to go to Suna,” Naruto smiled at us.

“Really?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I don’t really talk about it, but I bet it’s warm.  Actually, I wanna go everywhere, so does that count?”

“Not really,” Sakura giggled.  “Have any of us been to Suna?”

“Nope,” Kakashi responded.

“Hell no,” I agreed.

“No,” Juugo added as Neji shook his head.

“Alright, the sand one it is!”

So our game began.  An hour later, we were all ready to bite each others’ heads off.

 

*Naruto*

 

“We get the pink car!” Sakura snatched up the pink car immediately.

“Do you _always_ get to choose?” Kakashi asked begrudgingly.

“Of course,” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

“Fine, we get-”

“Blue,” the Bastard interrupted me as he snatched up the blue car.

“But Teme-”

“No buts.  I played orange last time, you can play blue now.”

I crossed my arms and pouted.  “Fine.”

“See?” Kakashi pointed at us.  “Why can’t we be mature like them?”

“The woman always gets to choose,” Sakura explained without a hint of shame.

“Ha!  You’re the woman, Sasuke!”

“You’re not winning this,” he refused to take the bait.  “We’re blue.”

Neji shrugged.  “We’ll be white.”

The first step was completed.  After an eventful game of Mario Party, we had moved on to Life.  Everyone had the nerve to get mad at _me_ for suggesting the sand level. How was I supposed to know that level had a fake star?

“Alright,” Kakashi began, “who’s going to college?”

“Obviously we’re going,” Sakura answered.

“Us too,” Juugo agreed.

“Yeah so are-”

“Nope,” I interrupted Sasuke and he looked at me like I was insane.

“Dobe, why would we _not_ go to college?”

“Because we’d have to take out a loan.”

“Yeah, and?”

“ _And_ it doesn’t change your salary,” I pointed out.

“It affects what job you can get, which determines how much these,” he pointed to several space on the board, “affect you.”

“But the loan…”

“It’s easy to pay back, Naruto.”

“We got the blue car!”

He rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, we’re not going to college,” he grumbled.

“You don’t need college,” Sakura tried to reassure him.  “You’re smart enough already, Sasuke.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, “let’s just get on with this.

Despite Sasuke’s moodiness, round 2 went a lot smoother than round 1.  At least no one was blaming me for choosing the wrong level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I chose Mario Party 3 is because it is my favorite Mario Party game and I'm a total Nintendo fangirl, so I couldn't exactly have them playing on an Xbox, now could I? I chose Life over Monopoly because, on top of being less typical, Monopoly is a pin in the ass to play, let alone narrate. If you think that's lazy of me, sorry, I wasn't feeling breaking out a Monopoly game for detail. In the next chapter they go on a date before they have to face reality once more.


	56. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out on a date before they have to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the last Spring break chapter, I honestly can't remember if they actually return to Konoha in the next chapter or just discuss it. Hope you guys like it!

*Sasuke*

 

“Let’s do ramen,” my moronic husband suggested.  We were trying to plan a date night for the whole group, currently focusing on dinner.

“You eat ramen all the time, Dobe, let’s eat something good for once.”

“How about sushi?” Sakura asked, hopeful.

“I like steak,” Kakashi added.

“Seafood is always a plus,” Neji chimed in.

“Italian?” Juugo sounded unsure of his idea.

“We’re also college students, therefore poor, therefore need to eat cheaper food.  Ramen fits that bill,” Naruto tried to persuade us.

“What’s a cheap form of sushi?  Gas station sushi?  No thank you,” Sakura said, disgusted.

“Veggie rolls are cheap,” I offered.

“Cheap steak?” Kakashi snickered.

“Maybe if we cook it ourselves,” I smirked in return.

“Cheap seafood?” Neji asked, stumped.

“Fried fish places?  That’s a hard one,” I shook my head, smiling.

“I already know cheap Italian,” Juugo supplied, helpfully.  “Pizza.”

“Yes, because nothing says ‘date night’ like pizza,” I scowled.

“Ramen…” Naruto sang at me.

“Ramen’s worse!” I yelled.

“What if we do one of those specialty pizza places?” Sakura asked thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?” Neji responded.

“You know, places that make special pizzas or are _really_ good at it,” she explained.

“Actually, that’s a pretty good idea,” Kakashi kissed he on the forehead.

“Really?” I asked in disbelief.

“It’s not a bad idea, Sasuke,” Juugo proposed.

“It’s not ramen, though,” Naruto argued with his one-track mind.

“So you have a decision,” Kakashi affirmed.  “Ramen or pizza?”

I could _not_ believe I was about to say this.  “Pizza.”

“Teme?”

“Naruto, we eat ramen all the time.  At least pizza is different.”

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes.  “Let’s go get some pizza.”

 

*Naruto*

 

“What about this, Sasuke?” I held up a Misuto shirt with 4 squiggly lines on it.  Those lines were the symbol for Misuto.

I’d begrudgingly agreed to eat pizza over ramen (forgive me delicious ramen, I know you’ll never betray me) and we had moved on to shopping at one of the local shops.  Sakura was dragging Kakashi around to every piece of merchandise that was the color pink as Juugo and Neji walked around looking for matching hoodies.

The Bastard and I were checking everything out.  So I was looking at everything, while he watched me and told me “no”.

“Do you really need a Misuto shirt, Naruto?”  Case in point.  Even relaxed, Sasuke was still Sasuke.

“It’s orange, my favorite color!”

“I know your favorite color, Naruto, but do you really want to wear a tourist shirt everywhere?”

“Yes!”

He sighed as Neji and Juugo walked up to us, showing us their purchases.  They each bought a black Misuto with the Misuto symbol.

“See?  They got touristy stuff!”

“Hn.”

Sakura and Kakashi joined us next, as Sakura showed off her pink Misuto flip flops and Kakashi’s Misuto bottle opener key chain.

“Sasuke,” I whined.

“Fine,” he agreed finally. “If you want to look like a tourist, go for it.”

I did, of course.  I grabbed up the orange shirt and left Sasuke with the others as I made my way to the counter, secretly looking for something to get him.  On my way up there, I noticed a Misuto snow globe with an insert for a picture and grabbed it immediately, knowing the Bastard would like it.

After making my purchase, I found the group so we could head out.

“Why don’t we go get ice cream?” I suggested.

“That’s a great idea, Naruto,” Sakura gushed as everyone else agreed.  Well, everyone but Sasuke who didn’t like sweets.

Sakura got a strawberry cone to share with Kakashi (because it was pink, no doubt) and Neji and Juugo got vanilla.  

After purchasing my ice cream, I made my way to the table Sasuke was sitting at, hoping to share.  I sat directly across from him so that I could see him.

“Would you like some, Teme?”

“Hn.  I don’t like sweets.  I thought you knew that.”

“I do, but this isn’t too sweet,” I added, handing him the cone.

“What is it?”

“Pistachio,” he smiled warmly at me at the realization that I went out of my way to get a flavor that wasn’t too sweet for him.

After he tried it, I looked at him hopefully.  “Well?”

“Not bad,” he answered, taking another lick.  Sasuke actually looked pretty cute eating ice cream.  

I reached into the bag as I pulled out the snow globe.  “Here,” I said, sliding it across the table to him.

“What is this?”

“It’s a snow globe,” I answered quietly.  “You can put a picture in it, like a picture of us or something else maybe.  I thought you would like it.”

“It’s great Naruto, thank you.  Why did you get me something?”

“Well everyone else had something,” I explained.  “I didn’t want you to be the only one who didn’t, even if you _did_ bitch about it.”

He smiled again.  “You do too much for me.”

“You’re my husband, Sasuke, I love you.”

“I love you too, Naru,” he leaned forward, kissing me.  “This is the best vacation I’ve ever had,” he grabbed my hand and squeezed.

Just the thought of making Sasuke that happy filled me with warmth.  I was not ready for this vacation to be over, but it was almost time to head back to Konoha.  At least we had a good Spring Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about the return to Konoha and how everyone is dreading it, then they get to jump into a bunch of coursework that needs to be done before finals. School is fun, you know?


	57. Returning To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes the trip back to Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They actually don't make it to Konoha in this chapter, it's more about them needing to leave. I hope you guys like it, you'll get to see a little of what's going on between Sasuke and Itachi.

*Sasuke*

 

“Sasuke, do we have to leave?” Naruto woke me up, whining.

“Yes,” I groaned at him, “but can we go back to sleep first?”

“How can we go back to sleep when we only have a few hours left?”

“You’re not gonna let me sleep, are you?”

“Teeemeee,” he whined at me again.  Well, there was my answer.

“Some break,” I mumbled under my breath, “got no fucking sleep.”

Sakura chose that moment to walk into our room without knocking.

“Sakura, we could have been having sex,” he scolded her.

“Whatever, Naruto,  it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”  He blushed and I smirked before she continued.  “So, no one wants to go back home.”

“I wonder why,” I rolled my eyes.  “Is anyone down for going back to sleep?”

“Sasuke, you’ve had plenty of time to sleep on this trip.”

“What is that, a fucking joke?”  I looked over at Naruto, the primary source of my lack of sleep.

She snickered and Naruto’s blush grew.

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to sleep when we get back,” she countered.

“You _are_ joking,” I seethed in her direction.  We all knew that the second we returned to campus we would be hard at work trying to finish the semester.

“Oh, get over it, Sasuke.  We’re trying to figure out what we should do before we have to get back to frying our brains.”

“I made my suggestion,” I said, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.  Naruto, however, had other ideas.

“Sasuke…” he rolled on top on me, grinding his hips against me.

“Still here, Naruto,” Sakura reminded him.

“Oh, yeah.  Sorry,” he stayed on top of me, though, knowing that if he didn’t, I would definitely go back to sleep.

“Do you have any ideas, Naruto?”

“Well _I’m_ content with Sasuke playing the piano all day,” he suggested.

“No,” I grumbled from under the covers.

“Why don’t we drop by Itachi and Shisui’s house?” Naruto suggested.

“Yes,” I sneered, “and we can all bake brownies and paint each other’s nails.”

“I think black would be a good color on you, Sasuke,” Sakura snickered.

“Actually,” Naruto cooed, “I bet it would look sexy.”

“Are you really trying to get me to paint my nails, Dobe?”

“Stop it, you two,” Sakura sighed as Kakashi walked in.

“I think the guys just wanna go back and settle in, honey,” Kakashi wrapped his arms around her from behind.  “Sakura here wanted to do one last thing before we went back.”

“Heh,” I smirked, still under Naruto.  “I’d like to go back to sleep, Sakura.”

“You know that isn’t going happen, Sasuke, give it up,” she taunted.  “I liked Naruto’s idea about stopping to see Itachi and Shisui.  We’d be heading home like everyone wants to, anyway.”

I felt Naruto tense above me, realizing what he’d done.  “Um, Sakura, I don’t know if-”

“It’s fine,” I sighed.  “Let’s stop by Sound City on the way home.  Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Nope,” Naruto giggled above me, relieved.

 

*Naruto*

 

“So, you liked the beach house?” Shisui asked us during our visit.

“I loved it!” I responded, excitedly.

“I could have used more sleep,” Sasuke grumbled next to me as Shisui laughed.

“I’ll go grab you some coffee, Sasuke,” he responded cheerfully.

“I’m a little surprised that you didn’t know about it, Sasuke,” Itachi added.  “I know you avoided us, but you were always perceptive.”

“I was never around,” he grumbled.

“That’s okay,” I smiled, trying to lighten the mood, “we can spend plenty of time with them now, right Teme?”

He glared at me and I looked away.  I really wished Shisui would hurry up with that coffee.

“Take your time, Sasuke,” Itachi smiled reassuringly.  “I understand.”

“What do you mean?” he asked as Shisui handed him his coffee.

“You’ve been through a lot, Sasuke.  I understand it takes time to come to terms with things. “

He looked at me as I continued to look away, nervously.  I might have been texting Itachi since Christmas.  I wanted their relationship repaired, and I felt like my involvement was crucial in its restoration.  Sasuke, however, was still fighting it.

He sighed.  “It’s fine.”

“Anyway,” Sakura added, trying to break up the tension.  “How have you two been?”

“We’re fine,” Shisui giggled.  “We actually think about you guys all the time.”

“All of us?” Kakashi asked.  “I’m pretty sure I’m older than you guys,” he chuckled.

“Well we worry about you because you’re stuck with Sakura,” Itachi joked.  “What a handful.  Congratulations on your engagement, by the way.  We forgot to say something when we saw you guys earlier this week.”

“Even us?” Juugo asked.

“Of course,” Shisui responded.  “We care about all of Sasuke’s friends.”

Sasuke scowled next to me, but remained silent.  I knew they were telling the truth, though.

“You guys have really mastered flying under the radar,” Itachi commented.

“It’s not that difficult,” Neji explained. “These 4 are such an handful.”

“Especially Sasuke and his husband,” Juugo added.  “They’re a handful for each other.”

Sasuke finished his coffee off and stood up.  “Can we leave, I don’t want to have to go to sleep the second we get back.”

“Yeah, okay,” I sighed, following my husband.  “Thanks for everything Shisui, Itachi,” I called to them as I waved.

“Anytime Naruto,” I head Itachi say, smiling at us.

I looked at my husband sadly.  Hopefully it didn’t take much longer for him to fix his relationship with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Spring Break is officially over. In the next chapter, the group is shoved into a massive workload with a month left in the semester.


	58. Final Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny Naruto tries to contribute to a group projects so that he can have Sasuke to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter doesn't have sex in it, it's just implied that sex *will* happen, though I'm not sure if there is another sex scene is this story, sorry guys. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

*Sasuke*

 

“Well, he’s energetic today,” Neji commented on Naruto rolling around on the ground for the 5th time in the past hour.

“We’re never going to finish,” I grumbled as I sorted through ample pages of data.

Final projects were due this week and we were all cramming to meet our deadlines.  Ino, Sakura, Juugo, and Karin were at the library working on their Bio II project on DNA and RNA coding.  Luckily, the library was open 24 hours for post-Spring Break projects, tests, and finals.

Neji, Naruto, and I were sitting on the living room floor with paper everywhere as we tried to make progress on our Company Analysis project for Kakashi’s class.  We’d chosen Google as our company and had been sifting through its financial structure, business model, and operations reports for hours.  It was no wonder Naruto’s brain was on the fritz.

“Maybe we should call it a night?” Neji suggested.

“We can’t afford to call it a night,” I sighed, running one hand through my hair.  It was already 3am, but I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.  In another week we’d be studying for finals and I really wanted to relax some beforehand.  Spring Break was amazing, but it couldn’t squash the stress I was feeling now.

“Teme,” Naruto crawled in my lap.  So it’d already reached that point?  That made things difficult.

Neji smirked at me.  “Looks like you don’t have an option.”

I looked into my husband’s eyes lovingly as I caressed his face.  “I love you,” I whispered.  Just looking into those beautiful blue orbs of his could make any amount of stress melt away.

He grabbed hold of my hands and squeezed tightly.  “Can we go to bed, Sasuke?”

This was difficult.  Sighing again, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.  “I would love to, Naruto, but we have to get this done.”

“But Sasuke-”

“Look, if you like you can go to bed without me,” I swallowed, hating myself as I said this.  “I can help Neji and come to bed later.”

He looked up at me with hurt displayed in his eyes.  I couldn’t blame him, honestly.  Since we’d been together, we always went to bed together, except during that fight we had after Thanksgiving.  Other than that though, we always went to bed at the same time; it was just part of who we were as a couple.

“I’m not going to bed without you,” he crossed his arms defiantly.

“What do you propose then?  I’d like to finish this project so that we can relax before finals come around-”

“Oh crap, I forgot about finals!” Naruto yelled, panicking.

“Really?”  Neji asked incredulously.  “How do you forget about finals?”

“Neji,” I explained, “his brain’s fried.  It’s any wonder he can sit still.”

“Naruto, I don’t mind working with Sasuke on the project if you need to get your mind off things.”

“I want Sasuke to help me get my mind off things,” he pouted.

“I will definitely do that,” I whispered seductively in his ear.  “Whenever you want this time, okay?”

“I want it now, Sasuke.”

“I know,” I added with a kiss on the nose.  “Let us get to a stopping point, okay?  If you feel like you can help, say something.  We’ll listen to all your opinions.”

“Okay,” he sighed, but we all knew this was the best way.  We were going to finish this project early, even if it killed us.

 

*Naruto*

 

I was so fucking horny.  I needed the Bastard and Neji to hurry up with this project.  Despite not being able to think though, I tried my best to help.

Market research statistics were so boring.  Why did I care what percentage of Google users was male or female?  Oh yeah, I didn’t; Kakashi did.

“Why is the age of the average Google user important?” I huffed.

“Exactly,” Neji nodded at me.  “Good job, Naruto.”  Was this a fucking joke?

Sasuke laughed a little.  “It was a legitimate question, Neji.”  He turned to me.  “What Neji’s trying to say, is that those are the kinds of questions you need to ask.  That’s what analysis is all about.  Why would _you_ want to know the average age of people who support _your_ business, Naruto?”

“Umm...to know who my...customers...are?”

“And why would you want to know who your customer are?”

“To know...what to focus...on?”

“There you go.  You want to know your consumer basis to decide your target audience.  Does that makes sense?”

“I think?”

“So, if the age of the average Google user is 18-24, what does that tell you?”

“Well, they’re all young?”

“Alright.  So if you have a young basis, who should you target?”

“The...older people?”

“There you go, people over the age of 30, probably.  If you can figure out the consumer basis and targets based on this data,” he emphasized with a stack of paper, “Neji and I can work on the mathematical aspect of it.  It would help out a lot.  Do you think you’re up to that?”

“I think I can do that,” I agreed, immediately wondering if I should take that acceptance back.

Sasuke must have read my mind though, because he didn’t miss a beat.  “The more you’re able to help us, the faster we’ll be in bed.”  His eyes shimmered as he looked at me and I knew that he wanted it almost as badly as I did.

I looked at the stack of papers and groaned.  “This is gonna take all night, isn’t it?”

“Kakashi _did_ give us the entire week off,” Neji suggested.  “If you can afford to miss other classes, you don’t have to worry about when you sleep.  We can focus all our efforts on this.”

“We can,” Sasuke responded.  “All our other classes are either review or projects that are much smaller than this.  We’ll be fine.”

“Alright Bastard, but you owe me!”

“I will repay you in anyway you like, Naruto,” he purred at me and I got to work immediately.  If this was the only way to get what I wanted, I couldn’t afford to spare another second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Naruto could put all that extra energy into something productive? In the next chapter, the group gets a break between cram sessions.


	59. A Small Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke go on a date to relax after finishing their project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!

*Sasuke*

 

“We did it!” Naruto cheered as he bounced along happily.  

We had finally finished our project for Kakashi’s class and Neji, Naruto, and I were currently leaving the business building as relief washed over us.  

Naruto had really stepped up his efforts in analyzing Google’s market research data and we had finished with several days to spare.  Neji had spent his additional time helping Juugo, Sakura, Karin, and Ino with their Biology project.  I had no idea how he’d managed, but obviously he had.  Sakura hadn’t told us any stories about him laying anyone out, so I assumed Ino and Karin just behaved themselves and kept their boyfriends far away.

Naruto and I had locked ourselves away in our room, not willing to part with each longer than necessary.  After finally presenting and turning in our final project, we would probably just return to that.  With finals on the way, I wanted to enjoy every relaxing moment that I could.

“What are you guys gonna do now?” Neji asked, looking at me.

I cleared my throat.  “Stay away from other people,” I said quietly as I grabbed Naruto’s hand.  The sun shone brightly as we opened the door and I basked in the warmth that graced my skin.  May was one of the few months in which I actually appreciated the sun.

“Why don’t we go on a date, Teme?”

“A date?  What would we do?”

“We could have a picnic in the park,” he suggested.

“That’s a good idea, Naruto.  Juugo and I should do something like that.”

I pulled Naruto closer to me, entangling our arms.  “What would we eat?”

“Hmm,” he tapped his chin thoughtfully.  “For dessert we could have watermelon…”

“You started with dessert?”

“It doesn’t matter, Bastard, this is just the planning process.  For an appetizer, we could some sort of tomato salad,” he eyed me slyly.  The Dobe was well aware that I loved tomatoes like he loved ramen.  “The main course might be tricky though.  Any recommendations?”

“Rice balls?” I added inquisitively.

“What about curry?” Neji offered.

“We could do ramen,” Naruto suggested hopefully.

“You eat too much ramen as it is, Naruto,” I chided him.  “We could do curry and rice balls though.  Maybe we could even put together bento boxes.”

“That’s a great idea, Teme!  We can even ask Sakura to help us make them.”

I chuckled.  “I guess that’s my cue, Neji.  I’d love to hang out, but it seems I’ve got plans.”

“So do I,” he smirked as he headed in the direction of the health sciences building to spend time with _his_ boyfriend.

We made our way back to the apartment to start preparing for our date as I thought of other ways for us to relax.  After all, in about a week, we’d have plenty of time to do just that.

 

*Naruto*

 

“So, have you talked to Itachi lately?” I asked boldly.

“I’ve thought about it,” Sasuke responded, surprising me.

Sasuke unfolded our blanket at the quiet spot that only someone as reclusive as him would find.  I gently set down our boxes as I sat next to him, handing Sasuke his.  Sakura had helped us make bentos that contained exactly what we wanted, and even though it wasn’t ramen, I was looking forward to eating it.

“Oh?” I questioned again, wanting to know exactly where he stood with his brother now.

“Yeah,” he said cryptically, “now eat.  This is relaxation time, not Sasuke and his brother time.”

I knew the Bastard wouldn’t elaborate, so I did as I was told.  Not because of him, but because I was beyond excited to start eating.

“Wow,” I began as I ate, “this is really fucking good.”

“It is,” he said, taking a bite of the tomato salad.  “We all did a really good job.  It’s fairly healthy too, much better for you than ramen,” he teased.

“Ramen’s good for the soul Teme, and don’t you forget it!”

“Hn.”  He was quiet while he chewed, but then opened his mouth to speak again.  “This was a good idea, Naruto, thanks for suggesting it.”

“Huh?”

“There’s only a few months out of the year that I’m actually willing to spend time outside.  Somehow you managed to pick up on one of those instances.  I don’t know if it’s because you know me so well or if it’s because you can read me.  Regardless, it means a lot,” he added the last part as a blush crept across his cheeks.

“I _am_ your husband, Sasuke.  I better know you inside and out; how else can I plan on spending forever with you?”

The intensity of the emotions in his eyes was overwhelming.

“I love you, Naruto.”

“I love you too, Sasuke.  Now let’s finish eating so we can enjoy the park!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about studying because it's time for finals again. Only 2 chapters left!


	60. Repeat Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke does what he can to ensure Naruto's sobriety during their study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

*Sasuke*

 

I gently ran my fingers through Naruto’s head as he lay on the living room floor with his head in my lap.  Finals were rapidly approaching and we were giving it our all.  We were currently taking a study break, but Naruto had been working so hard.  I couldn’t have been prouder of him.

There was a knock at the door and Sakura stood up from her own study nook to get the door.

“Kiba?  What are you doing here?” She asked as I felt my blood pressure rise.

“Naruto told me that he remembered more from when he was drinking than any of his other study sessions.  I thought I’d stop by to help out.”

“Do you really think that _drinking_ is what helped him?” Sakura asked incredulously.

“Well, it sure seems like it was.  He thinks so too,” he added, pointing to Naruto who was nodding slightly.

“Kiba, I really don’t think-”

“It’s okay Saku,” Naruto interrupted her, “I asked him to come.”

“ _Why_?” I asked, wishing he hadn’t.

“I thought that maybe he could help.”

“How?” I was growing frustrated.

“Well, like he said, I remembered the information we were going over when he was spiking our drinks better than anything else.”

“Naruto,” I sighed, “you don’t understand, do you?  We got completely shit-faced because of that.  We lost an _entire_ day.  We had sex _in front_ of him and Sakura.  We _got married_ and didn’t even know about it until the _next day_.”

“Do you regret any of that?” he asked snarkily.

“It’s difficult to regret things you don’t remember, Naruto.”

“So, would you regret marrying me otherwise?”

I sighed.  Naruto always had a way of using my words against me.  “I could never regret marrying you, Naruto.  I _do_ regret not being able to remember it.”

“I kind of do too,” he admitted while looking away.

“See?  Kiba is no help; he’s a hindrance.”

“He is my friend though, Teme.  I think we should at least let him stay.”

“If your gonna stay, at least get Hinata over here too,” Neji suggested.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Kiba grinned, pulling out his phone.

“Isn’t the floor a little full for even more people?” Kakashi suggested.

“Should you even be here?” Juugo asked him.  “Since when do professors sit in on study sessions?”

“Since they date students,” Sakura giggled as she let Kiba in and took her spot next to Kakashi.

“Kakashi has a point,” I reminded her of our situation.

“Oh, it’s whatever,” she waved at me absentmindedly, “better them than Ino and Karin, right?”

“Hn.”  I didn’t really voice my agreement, but she was right.  In any case, we needed to get back to studying.  “Alright Naruto,” I began, stirring him from his position in my lap.  “Let’s get back to work.”

 

*Naruto*

 

“Would you guys like some tea?” Sakura offered sweetly.  I opened my mouth to say yes but was cut off immediately.

“No,” Sasuke turned down the offer without even glancing up from his textbook.  Seriously?

“What about some water?” Kakashi asked.

“Nope,” he responded immediately.

“Actually, I’d like some tea,” I tried to ask kindly.  Sasuke sighed and stood up.  “Teme?” I asked him, confused.

“You want tea, I’ll get you some tea,” he grumbled quietly.

“I mean, Sakura offered.”

“I did,” she agreed.  “I was more than willing to grab some for him.”

“No one is giving him a drink except for me.  Not this time,” he added, stalking into the kitchen.

“This time?” I asked, confused once again.

Sakura giggled.  “He’s worried, Naruto.  Last time you were given drinks while you studied for finals…”

“Oh,” I said, finally realizing what she was saying as Kiba howled with laughter.

“You should have seen it, baby,” he said to Hinata, “they _literally_ had sex in front of me and Sakura.”

Hinata blushed at his statement.  Everyone always told me that she liked me in elementary school, but I never saw it.  I guess if she did though, she could still be attracted to me, which would explain the blush.

“I’m not sure I should ever see something like that,” she admitted out loud.

“Me neither, but I sure as hell did,” Sakura added lightly.

“I heard about it,” Kakashi shrugged.

“We haven’t,” Neji chimed in.

“I’m not sure I want to know, though,” Juugo added.

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Sasuke said as he reentered the room.  “Kiba spiked our drinks while we were studying, we got plastered, fucked in front of him and Sakura, and then got married.”

“Sasuke,” Neji teased, “who knew you were so-”

“Fuck off, Hyuga.  I don’t even remember any of it.  Neither does he,” he finished, motioning toward me.

I grabbed the teas as he sat back down next to me.  “Don’t worry about them, Teme.  We need to work on helping me pass finals!”

“That’s for sure,” he chuckled, kissing my lightly on the cheek.

I focused all my willpower on cramming as much information into my head as was possible.  I was going to need all the help I could get, but with Sasuke’s help, I knew I’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next, and final, chapter will feature the group making summer plans.


	61. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discusses their summer plans and Naruto and Sasuke look toward the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this chapter is fluffy just like the past however many have been. At least it has a happy ending!

*Sasuke*

 

“I can’t believe you aced all of your finals, Naruto!  Looks like some of Sasuke’s intelligence is rubbing off,” Sakura congratulated him happily.

“Hn,” I smirked.  “He’s a lot smarter than even _he_ realizes.”

With finals and the school year behind us, Juugo, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and I were lying in the grass at a nearby park.  

“Sasuke,” Naruto looked up at me from where he was laying his head on my chest.

“Hmm?” I responded, running my fingers through his hair.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For...for helping me.”

“Hn.  Don’t overthink it; you would have been fine on your own.”

“He’s right, Naruto,” Sakura chimed in.  “You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

“Oh yeah,” he joked, “says the girl who’s taking classes all summer.”

“What’s wrong with taking classes all summer?”

“It’s boring, Sakura.  Even Sasuke isn’t taking summer classes, and he’s a genius.”

“Hn.”

“Same goes for Neji,” Juugo added.  “He’s incredibly smart, but refuses to take summer classes.”

“I guess that just makes me more dedicated then!”

“Honey, I’m not even _teaching_ summer classes; they have a point.  There _is_ such a thing as _overworking_ yourself.”

“Whatever Kakashi,” she blew her fiancé off.  “If you guys aren’t taking classes, what _do_ you plan on doing this summer?”

“Neji and I were planning on staying here for another month before visiting Sound City.  Then we’ll come back right before the next semester starts up.”

“I _was_ hoping for a vacation,” Kakashi teased, “but my wonderful fianceé has other plans.”

“What about you two?” Sakura asked, motioning to us.

“We haven’t really talked about it,” Naruto admitted.  “Sasuke, did you have any ideas?”

“Actually, I do,” I admitted as I waited for his confused look.

 

*Naruto*

 

“Wait, what?” I asked Sasuke, shocked.  He rarely ever made plans by himself.

“I made plans,” he said bluntly, almost throwing me off completely.

“What plans?” I demanded.

“Hn.  I talked to Itachi and asked if I could spend the summer with he and Shisui,” he explained.

“Oh,” I said, noticing that his plan didn’t include me.  I was upset, but then I remembered what else he said.  “Wait!  You talked to Itachi!?”

“Hn,” he smirked.  “Don’t get too excited.  It’s a start, but it will probably take longer for me to become completely comfortable with him again.”

I hugged him tightly around his waist.  “I’m so glad that you’re trying, Sasuke!”

“Yeah,” he responded quietly.  “That’s not all though.  I’m not sure I can deal with them alone, so I was hoping that you’d come with me?”

I blushed in embarrassment.  I couldn’t believe I’d actually thought that my loving husband had forgotten about me.  I smiled up at him.  “Of course!”

“I’ll need all the support I can get,” he added, wrapping his arms around me to return my hug.

“So are you going to his house or the beach house?” Sakura asked out of curiosity.

“Both, I think.  We’re going to Sound City, but I’m sure they’ll decide to take us to Misuto too.  They want us to enjoy our time together.”

“Do they know I’m coming, too?”

“I told them to expect you, yes,” he answered me with a smile on his face.

I returned his smile with a warm smile of my own.  I couldn’t believe that we’d made it this far.  At the beginning of the year, I never would have believed that I see Sasuke again, let alone date him and marry him.  

Since Sasuke had come back into my life, so many pieces had fallen into place.  He helped me choose the appropriate course for my dream future and even helped me with my classes.  He helped me maintain my friendship with Sakura by being a part of it.  He married me, calmed me down during finals, and put up with all of my shit.  In the past 2 semesters alone, Sasuke had been so supportive and encouraging.  He was always everything I ever wanted, and now I got to have him forever.

With him finally making an effort in patching things up with Itachi, I felt like things were looking up for the long haul.

I looked deep into my husband’s eyes, understanding just how much we meant to each other.

“I love you, Sasuke.”

“I love you too, Naruto,” he added, with a kiss on my forehead.  I cherished the moment knowing that there would be countless more.  Our journey together had only just begun and I couldn’t wait to see what our lives ahead would bring us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this fic, I really enjoyed all your comments, and I'm kind of sad that it's over. Thanks for everything!


End file.
